El misterio
by ZoeyNyx
Summary: En la High oxford de Inglaterra Helga se encontrará con una chica que es igual que ella al menos en al apariencia por que en la forma de ser son totalmente diferentes, estas 2 chicas se unirán para resolver un misterio que ni ellas mismas saben de lo que se trata.
1. Chapter 1

Sentada en su cama en la habitación observando el paisaje que este le da. Totalmente perdida y sin darse cuenta que alguien le habla.

- Helga ven tenemos que...Helga* le pasa una mano enfrente de su cara* Helga estas bien

- eh... Así dime Adriana *despertando de su trance*

Adriana era una chica de tez blanca, con cabello café obscuro, ojos color café, tenia un vestido liso color rosa pastel con sandalias del mismo color

- te decía que necesitamos registrarnos en que habitación nos estanciaremos

- eh...si vamos*saliendo como rayo de la habitacion

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

- ven Helena necesitamos registrarnos

- si lo se Paola vamos*saliendo tranquilamente de la habitación*

Salían y se encontraron con su amiga Lola quien se quedó de ver con sus amigas para irse a registrar juntas

- listas chicas nos vamos* con una sonrisa amable y mostrándose entusiasta*

- si Lola vámonos... Por cierto te ves linda*comento sincera Pao*

Lola era una chica güera , cabello color naranja obcuro que lo traía suelto , ojos color verdes, que vestía un hermoso vestido floreado color amarillo, una torera de mezclilla, unos zapatos bajos de tipo mezclilla

- gracias*contestó Lola algo ruborizada* tu también te ves bien

Pao era una chica al igual que Lola güera, con cabello azulado obscuro, ojos color negro , vestía unos jeans de mezclilla con un blusón rosa y unos zapatos bajos negros.

- gracias *contesto Paola tenuemente ruborizada*

- bueno ya terminaron de Alabarse* dijo con sarcasmo* tenemos un registro recuerdan

- jejeje si perdona Hel vamos *contesto Lola con su voz dulce*

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

en la oficina del director

- le hago una propuesta en la cual no se va arrepentir

- mire señorita no estoy aquí para recibir propuestas así que si ya esta su registro puede retirarse

- no hasta que me escuche*frunciendo el ceño*

Suena el teléfono contesta el director Farinelli

- si esta bien la escucharé

A Helga le pareció extraño después de un momento

- esta bien la escucho* con desinterés*

- bien aquí esta que haga una convocatoria para la ciudad de Hillwood donde solo deje entrar a los de mejor calificación con un examen así tiene mas alumnos y tendrá mas prestigio

- y en caso de que alguno no pase*desafiante* que haremos señorita Pataki

- bien en caso de eso yo aceptaré que fue un error y si hay buenas calificaciones les dará una beca completa

- si no hubiera alumnos que pasen usted tendrá que tener castigo durante 2 semestres en donde hará tareas que yo le ordene

- _tengo mucho que perder pero con tal de ver a Phoebe aquí lo daré todo_*pensó*trato hecho director Farinelli pero usted tiene que prometer que si pasan le va a dar la beca completa

- claro soy hombre de palabra

- buen entonces me retiró*acercándose a la puerta*

- señorita Pataki

- si* deteniendose*

- su registro

- así* se voltea lo agarra rápido y sale*

Corriendo en los pasillos trata de no chocar con nadie, se va rápido a su dormitorio llega a su habitación y toma el teléfono

- genial se tenían que mojar, el directorio completo y mi celular completamente empapados*mirando a los objetos en la ventana*se acerca y al revisar su agenda donde estaban todos los números anotados

- se mojo completamente toda la agenda *lo revisaba a detalle y noto que un lugar no estaba mojado revisa y ve que un numero se salvo* ¡¿QUE?! ¿pero como?* totalmente sorprendida* no tengo de otra, ni modos creo que...le daré la noticia a el*suspiro* tendré que ser breve

*se acercó al teléfono y marco al número *

En un momento la comunicaremos* se escucho*

En el otro lado de la linea

Phil que caminaba hacia su oficina* suena el teléfono* contesta:

- bueno Sunset Arms

- bueno se encuentra Arnold

- si espere un momento*tapando el teléfono y grita* Arnold te hablan por teléfono

- ya voy abuelo*grita desde su habitación, baja corriendo*

Le da el teléfono

- bueno

- bueno cabeza de balón

- Helga* asombrado*

- solo quiero que le digas a Phoebe que*dudo*...me marque eso, este es el número anota si cabeza de balón

- eh esta bien Helga, espera* va por un papel y lapicero*bien dime

- bien es...aguarda un momento no te daré mi numero camarón con pelos*exaltada* mejor el correo que hice si

- como digas Helga*con cansancio*

- bien es luzdesol17 dile que me mande un correo si cabeza de balón

- claro Helga

- adiós*colgó*

- espera Helga...

Totalmente en shock Helga pensaba~_es en cerio Helga como fuiste tan tonta si le dabas tu numero, aguarda si alguna vez te fuese a necesitar te llamaría pero para que, te haces falsas ilusiones~_*se golpeo en la frente*

- Helga por que hiciste eso

- ah es que...es que...había una mosca que me estaba molestando?*pensó un momento*...si si eso me estaba molestando y se paro en mi frente y la quería golpear*fue interrumpida*

- bien Helga ya entendí te tengo malas noticias

- ¿que?*confundida*

- no me quedare aquí Helga me asignaron otra habitación* desilucionada* pero eso no quita que seremos amigas verdad?

- que pues que pensabas Adri olvidar ala chica que no me dejó sola ni un segundo con mi hermana jamas, sabes que me ayudaste demasiado eso si te vas a cambiar tu no me olvides si

- claro que no por quien me tomas eh...*fingiendo estar indignada*

- por Rossela tal vez

- hey Pataki

- tranquila Busha

- jejeje ok bueno recogeré mis cosas y esta noche me voy

- ah esta bien en lo que pasa la tarde demos una vuelta a esta escuela no crees se me muy vieja quiero ver que encuentro

- tal vez un escondite*dijo burlona*

- hey Adri eso fue necesario

- ok ok vamos entonces

Salieron las dos de la habitación

Alguien a lo lejos las estaban observando cada detalle

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

- Chicas fue suerte que nos tocaran juntas no lo creen

- si Lola solo fue suerte hubo chicas que vida que estaban totalmente en desacuerdo

- pero Paola no podemos evitar decir que si nos hacían eso íbamos a estar igual no crees

- lo se Hel lo se

En el buró de Helena sonó su celular una canción

" Ti Confeso Che

Non so Bene, Cosa Fare

Forse e Perchè, non ho tempo per pensare

I Miei Dubbi Sono Tanti

E Non Posso Andare Avanti

Ma Ora Sono Stanca

Non Aspetto Più"

Helena contesta rapidamente se deja de escuchar la canción sale de la habitación

Después de 10 min. Entra de nuevo ala habitación

- genial se escuchaba que tu cantabas

- *se ruborizo ante el comentario ya que era cierto* bueno...este...yo *tartamudeando*

- tranquila Hel ya no diremos nada*dijo Lola burlona*

- ay muchas gracias eh...*frunciendo el ceño*

Se acerca Lola hacia Helena

- y di nos quien era eh...*dándole un codazo leve y una sonrisa picara*

- pues el príncipe azul*dijo con sarcasmo*

- hay ya di nos

- jeje ok eran mis padres

- en cerio*sorprendida*

- lo se Paola a mi también me sorprendieron, bueno veo que todas ya acabaron quieren salir a ver*evitando tototalmente el tema* que tal el lugar saben se ve viejo por fuera pero por dentro woa

- a mi también me dio esa idea Hel vamos, Lola apurale te vas a quedar atrás muy atrás*mientras se asomaba en el contorno de la puerta*

- ya voy Pao

A 10 metros de ahí alguien también las observaba

- señor las 2 chicas al parecer tienen los mismos intereses

- ellas son*dijo la voz misteriosa* no las dejes que se encuentren aun tienen que iniciar las clases

- si señor

- hasta entonces*dijo la voz misteriosa*

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

El sol estaba totalmente visible los niños estaban disfrutando el inicio de vacaciones, los vendedores de helados completamente rodeados de los niños mas pequeños, cometas manejados por niños mas grandes, el parque totalmente lleno de gente, un rubio muy inusual caminaba pasa por una casa muy familiar mientras se dirigía a hacer un encargo, llega a la casa de Phoebe y toca el timbre

Sale una chica con una blusa y pantalón estilo oriental

- hola Phoebe

- hola Arnold

- que haces por aquí, quieres pasar* haciendo un ademán para que pase*

- si gracias, quiero hablar contigo* entra*

- bien y de que quieres hablar

- bien pues primero ten*le da un papel*

- *lee el papel* se puede saber para que es el correo

- me lo dio Helga

- ¡Helga!*sorprendida*

- si ella y pues también quería hablar de ella

- bien*desconcertada* pues sientate si quieres algo de tomar

- no Phoebe estoy bien

- mm mm y exactamente que tengo que hacer con el correo*viendo detenidamente el papel*

- me dijo que le mandaras un correo

- ni entiendo por que no me llamo...*susurro*un correo esta bien se lo mandare

- mm mm bueno y quería saber a donde se fue a vivir Helga

- oh...Arnold ni se...si...*fue interrumpida*

- por favor Phoebe

- _me matara si se lo dijo, pero tal vez ella nunca lo sepa, al menos que ella ni le vuelva a marcar a el y no a mi_**~***pensó* buen te diré el motivo...


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno no se realmente como utilizar esta pagina soy nueva estoy descubriendo pero les agradezco que leean mi fic y esperó les guste **

-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

- encerio ya no sabes nadamas de el

- no ya no desde que te vi llorando ese día ya ni se mas*se borra la sonrisa que tenia*

- bueno jejeje es que ese día no estaba del todo bien además me dolía lo que paso pero ya paso no te preocupes por mi*fingiendo una sonrisa*

- ¿y ahora ya no?*curiosa*

- ¿que?*confundida*

- tu sabes que te siga doliendo*lo dice con toda la delicadeza*

- no lo voy a negar pero espero que este amor se acabe, aunque lo creo totalmente imposible

- ya verás que si*optimistas*

- espero tener el mismo entusiasmo que tu

- y bien me vas a contar

- mm mm bien por ser una de mis mejores amigas te contare*sonriendole*

-¿una?*confundida*

- si una ¡que creías que andaba por el mundo solitaria!* fingiendo indignación*

- ¡NO!*sorprendida*

- mas te vale Busha*dándole un codazo leve *

- jejeje esta bien*ruborizada por el apodo*

Al caminar no se dieron cuenta que pasaron un letrero que decía "no pasar" simplemente iban pérdidas en la plática

- bien Helga deja de cambiarme el tema si! Cuentame por favor*suplicante*

- ok calma hermana*siguió caminando*

- bien me calmare cuando me digas

- mira*señalando los arbustos*

- ¿que? Helga te dije que no...*fue interrumpida*

- no mira hay algo aquí atrás *la jala del brazo y se la lleva hacia los arbustos

Llegan pasan los arbustos y ven un lindo y enorme lago que tiene alrededor arboles, flores de color rosa, rojas, amarillas, moradas, e incluso blancas, eran realmente hermosas a esto se le da el canto de las avecillas dando aviso que se acerca el atardecer, el lago relumbraba con o si fuera un cristal.

Helga se asomo al lago era totalmente cristalina Helga perdió su mirada en el lago derrepente se le apareció el reflejo de Arnold atrás dando un brinco, ante este acto Adriana no se dio cuenta, Helga se volvió a asomar pero ahora parecía no haber nada, otra vez todos tranquilo para Helga de nuevo el reflejo de Arnold ante esto ella no se quitó y vio una escena donde Arnold estaba atado, junto con otro chico y ella llega junto con otra chica a esta no le ve la cara*fue interrumpida*

- Helga estas bien* tratando de verle la cara a su amiga*

- eh... Si perdona es que vida un reflejo tonto*en shock viendo el lago*

- bien Helga creo que se hace tarde no crees deberíamos irnos además no e empacado mis cosas*saliendo de los arbustos*

- SI, si vamos* saliendo atrás de ella*

Camino a los dormitorios Helga iba recordando lo que vio que no se dio cuenta que Adri la habia dejado ya que le hablaba el director, en los pasillo rumbo a su dormitorio totalmente pérdida en su mente no se fijaba donde iba y choco con alguien ella no reacciono hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- perdon estas bien no me fije en donde iba* dándole la mano a Helga para levantarla*

- *mirando la mano del chico* ah...asi * le toma la mano y la levanta* no perdoname yo no me fijaba en donde*sacudiéndose*caminaba*levanta la vista*

- bueno yo también* levanta la vista se encuentra con la vista de la rubia*

En ese momento Helga lo miro directamente a esos ojos verdes que a ella le pareció ver a Arnold a su Arnold en persona en ese mismo instante en ese lugar en esa nueva vida que trataba de llevar de nuevo una voz la saca de sus pensamientos

- Helga vamonos* la toma del brazo*

- eh... Asi a donde*confundida*

- oh... Ya veo que estas ocupada bueno te espero en la habitación*sonrio amable al ver al chico*

- eh... No solo que choque con...con...*es interrumpida*

- Aldo, Aldo Schiavone, mucho gusto* saludando a Helga y Adri*

- igualmente*amablemente y correspondiendo el saludo*

- si hola*correspondiendo el salud Helga*

- bien fue un gusto conocerte tenemos que irnos* dijo Adri amablemente*

-si tenemos que irnos* jalando a Adriana*

Ya se iban cuando Helga siente que la jalan

- oye cuando te volveré a ver*ilusionado*

- no se me supongo todos los días ya que los 2 estudiamos aquí

- jejeje esta bien ya entendí ~_vaya pero que tonto soy, es cierto~_*pensó*

- bueno me voy chico listo* alejándose*

- vaya esa chica es realmente hermosa*susurro* definitivamente la tengo que volver a ver

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%%-%

El atardecer se veia realmente hermoso el canto de las aves las ultimas risas de los niños antes del anochecer todo esto se percata al caminar en el parque eso era justamente lo que hacia el rubio después de estar en la casa de la oriental

_realmente ella piensa eso ¿pero por que nunca me lo pregunto? Solo debió habermedicho o preguntarme_*penso*

Una voz sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos

- Arnold, Arnold,...viejo espera*grita Gerald*

- que pasa Gerald*distraido*

- lo que pasa es que te venia a decir que salio una nueva convocatoria...*observo fijamente a su amigo*viejo me escuchas

- eh...así decías*distraído*

- bien Arnold que te pasa*frunciendo el ceño*

- bien vengó de hablar con Phoebe*fingiendo una sonrisa*

- ¡QUE CON MI CHICA!*alterado*

- calma Gerald solo le fui a dejar un encargó

- encargo*confundido*

- si de Helga

- ¡¿COMO?! Helga y como te lo encargo a ti si desde hace tiempo ya no te habla

- no lo se*triste*

- bueno y sobre lo que te dijo Phoebe

- ¿que?* perdido*

- bro esto no me esta gustando creó que debemos de dejar de hablar de Helga y deberiamos empezar a hablar de las prepas ¿no crees?

- si Gerald bueno que venias a decir desde un principio

- que hay una convocatoria para una prepa de londres donde si tienes una buena calificación te dan una beca completa

- ¡QUE! Dijiste Londres

- si Arni

- bien y cuando es el examen

- pues aquí dice que sera la próxima semana alas 9:00 de la mañana en la prepa de aquí de Hillwood solo habra 5 lugares

- entonces necesitó estudiar nos vemos Gerald, estudia mucho Gerald necesitó que tu y yo nos vallamos a Londres si * le grito mientras se alejaba corriendo*

- ¡¿QUE!? ¡acasi estas loco!*le grito pero Arnold ya no lo escuchó*

- _bien Helga pasare este examen para poder ir a donde te encuentras~*_penso*- yo se que lo haré* dijo Arnold que iba camino a casa*

Se detuvo a ver la luna

- Helga por que!...*triste*

Esta decidido pasare ese examen para ir a donde estas lo prometo* viendo a la luna*

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

El anochecer había llegado todas las perdonas ya estaban durmiendo todos excepto una chica oriental que observaba detenidamente el papel

- sera que Helga...*pensó* no, no, no.

Flasback

- Phoebe si no te llamo yo es por que algo paso con el mantecado o simplemente conmigo entendido

- Helga no digas eso

- no Phoebe lo dijo por si alguna ves recibes algún recado o lo que sea de la princesa Lloyd, o de Nadine o del cabellos de estropajo o incluso del cabeza de balón, simplemente aceptarlo si*sonriendo*

- bien Helga lo haré pero no lo se espero que nunca lo necesites,~_vaya que le esta pasando a Helga tal vez es por que se va a vivir con su hermana no creo¿o si?~_*fue interrumpida*

- Phoebe no quiero que nadie sepa a donde me fui y el por que si

- entiendo pero no crees que Arnold lo debería de saber

- ¡¿QUE?! Acaso te volviste loca ¡NO!*alterada* ni ese idiota cabeza de balón lo deba saber

- perdón Helga, pero lo debe saber ya que el es el motivo ¿no crees?

- no hermana que viva feliz aquí en su hogar con su "nueva" novia*triste*

_A los pasajeros de el vuelo 1503 destino a Londres favor de ir abordando el avión, los pasajeros del vuelo 1503 destino a Londres favor de ir abordando el avión primera llamada*_sono el alta parlante*

- bien Phoebe ese es mi vuelo creo que va a hacer hora de irme*triste*

- si Helga ven te acompaño*camina con la rubia hacia el punto de abordaje*

- bien solo una cosa mas* mirada fijamente en los ojos de la oriental*

- dime Helga*atenta*

- promete que si te necesito tu iras a donde yo este, aunque yo haga lo imposible por que tu estés ahí conmigo

- Helga siempre lo estaré, ya no digas esas cosas me estas haciendo llorar mas*saliendo muchas lágrimas de los ojos*

_pasajeros del vuelo 1503 destino a Londres favor de ir abordando el avión, Segunda llamada, pasajeros del vuelo 1503 destino a Londres favor de ir abordando el avión _

_- _ah...Phoebe no llores si*limpiándole las lágrimas a su amiga y la abraza*

Pasan 5 .minutos

_pasajeros del vuelo 1503 destino a Londres favor de ir abordando el avión, tercera y ultima llamada, pasajeros del vuelo 1503 destino a Londres favor de ir abordando_

_-_ hermanita bebe es hora de irnos* interrumpiendo a Helga de su abrazo*

-bien Phoebe es hora de irme*separandose de su largo abrazo*

- si Hel nos vemos*despidiéndola moviendo la mano de un lado a otro, mientras Helga se va caminando

Traspasado la puerta para subir el avión, sube y se acomoda ve por la ventanilla del avión que su amiga la esta esperando a que ella se vaya con bien

- Phoebe

- eh...Arnold pero que haces aquí!*asombrada*

- creo... que... vine tarde... verdad

- si ya esta apunto de salir* confundida*

- pero por que nunca me dijo que se...iba a ir...*recuperando el aliento*

- - no lo se Arnold*viendo la ventana a su amiga*

El avión se va

Fin del flasback

sera mejor que lo mande

Toma su laptop la abre y empieza a redactar

_Hola Helga recibí lo que..._no así no*borro todo y comenzó de nuevo *

_hola Helga recibí tu recado bien que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo _

- listo ahora se lo mando, solo espero lo lea ahorita * y manda el correo* pero que! Son como las 4:00 de la mañana allá mejor dormire solo esperó Helga este bien

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

Arnold no podía conciliar el sueño

- en cerio Helga pero en que momento supiste que andaba con Ana*abrió sus ojos como platos* ¡claro! En la feria del queso

Flasback

- bien Arnold creo que a ese juego no me subiré

- por que no Ana, es mas yo voy a ir contigo no te va a pasar nada* optimistas*

- bien Arnold tu ganas vamos

Atrás de ellos escondida alguien los observa cada paso que dan.

Ana y Arnold se encuentran mas que nada que en las tazas, Helga los sigue observando hasta que bajan del juego

- vaya Arnold nunca creí divertido los juegos de este tipo nunca me había subido a ninguno

- así ¿por que?*curioso*

- realmente no lo se mis padres nunca me dejan venir a las ferias así como este*señala un letrero que dice "feria del queso"*

- oh...y nunca les has preguntado*nervioso*

- no realmente

- bueno ahora que quieres comer

- pues una hamburguesa

- vamos entonces* la jala del brazo*

Helga los sigue sin perderlos de vista

- yo le dije ah liberar al mono jajajaja fue tan divertido ese día es una de mis días favoritos con la familia *riéndose*

- jajaja que graciosa eres Ana , te puedo preguntar algo*nervioso*

- si claro Arnold

- bien ya que nos llevamos bien, ya nos conocimos tu me pareces súper buen onda y yo no se si yo a ti...quería...decirte que...*nevioso*...si quieres...se...ser..m...mi..nov...novia*tartamudeando*

- bueno Arnold me caes muy bien y pues...si si quiero ser tu novia*le da un abraso*

Atrás de ellos en un bote de basura se encotraba Helga

- aaaah...*tira el bote de basura, ve que Arnold la vio y salió corriendo de ahí*

- ¿que fue eso?*dejando al chico libre de su abrasó*

- nada*fingiendo* sigamos comiendo

- esta bien* empieza a comer*

-_ que hacías aquí Helga, acaso me estaba espiando, pero ¡¿POR QUE?!, no entiendo, ¿por que tiro los botes de basura?¿que hacia atrás de un bote de basura? Creo que después hablare con ella._

fin del flasback

_- ah..entonces fue eso mi querida Helga vas a ver que todo a cambiado totalmente*_ pensó*

_El rubio siguio pensando hasta que se quedo completamente dormido y entre sus sueños dijo algo _

_- Helga..._

_Continuara..._

**Bien este es el segundo capitulo espero les guste y digan me que tal les parecio y también si hay faltas de ortografía esperó sus REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien e aquí otro capitulo de mi extraño fic para algunos y otros confuso :D jeje ok no solo espero que les guste y no les aburra en cerio **

**Una cosa mas esto 3333 quiere decir que toda la escenografía es la misma solo diferentes conversaciones si saben a lo que me refiero, bueno le entenderán yo se que si XD**

**Y esto °_°_°_°_° significa tiempo después en cerio espero y le entiendan **

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

El sol se asomaba dando los primeros rayos de sol a la institucion, a una rubia en especial le molestaban se había quedado despierta esperando un mensaje que para ella nunca va a llegar.

- Helga...Helga...necesito que me acompañes...*tocando la puerta*

- 5 minutos mas...*adormitada*

- Helga sigues durmiendo en cerio...*preguntaba detrás de la puerta*

- *se para rápido y va a abrir la puerta* se que no me vas a dejar si no te hago caso, me tendrás que esperar para ponerme ropa mas desente*haciendo un ademan para que entre*

- jejeje perdón Helga es que necesito que me acompañes a ver loa talleres*dice mirando las ventanas*sabes abriré tus cortinas*abriéndolas*

- pues ya que*dice con cansansio* además para que quieres ir a ver lo de los talleres si todavía falta un mes para eso vaya apenas salimos de vacaciones y ya quieres entrar no puedo creerlo pues que rayos te pasa*haciendo ademanes mientras hablaba*

- lo se Helga, solo que quiero adelantara las cosas para no sentirme presionada en las clases*mirando al suelo*

- esta bien Adri me iré a cambiar*dirijiendose al baño*

- es genial que cada habitación...*fue interrumpida

- dormitorio*comentó Adri*

- como se llame, tengan su propios baños*grita desde el baño*

- si esto me hace sentir una princesa*con tono demasiado dulce*

- si como digas Adri*desinteresada desde el baño*

- por todos estos lujos puede ser que me convierta en una señorita "perfeccion"*dice en tono de burla haciendo ademanes-

- ¡¿QUE?!*saliendo rápidamente del baño* no adriana no puedes hacerme esto si no puedes convertirte en una señorita "perfeccion"*haciendo el ademan* primero me vuelvo novia del cabeza de balón o primero me vuelvo yo señorita...pero que estoy diciendo*alterada* no vas a ser eso*apuntándole y mirándola fijamente*

- *mira como se pone su amiga, y se le escapa una risita* jijiji

- espera un momento*deteniéndose en seco* esto es una broma ¿verdad?*volteando para poder mirarla*

- je si pensé que te darías cuenta pero vi que no*mirandola*

- ah...adriana pero quien te crees eh...estaba durmiendo y con tu pequeña "bromita"*haciendo un ademán* me desperté sabes ya vámonos*jala la perilla de la puerta y sale*

- ¡espera!*sale corriendo para alcanzarla*

- camina rápido si*frunciendo el ceño*

- no pensé que te enojarias tanto*tratando de llevarle el paso a su amiga*

- no...bueno si pero no puedo creerlo que me hicieras tu bromita y ahora tengamos que ir a ver los talleres, por que no te quieres atrasar*con tono molesto*

- ya dije que perdón, además no es mala idea si*alsando la voz*

- je esta bien vamos*con una sonrisa*

- espera solo querías hacerme enojar*mirándola*

- tu ¿que crees?*caminando directo a los talleres*

- que si*rendida* bueno por lo menos me acompañas a ver lo talleres*emocionada*

- si como sea, a que taller te anotaras Busha*llegando a la lista de los talleres*

- yo quiero el de gimnasia, ballet*señalando en la lista* creo que nada más¿y tu?*curiosa*

- no lo se creo que el de literatura*mirando la lista* por lo mientras no quiero mas tareas que las que dejaran en la escuela*mirando el suelo*

3333

- creo que nos hace bien ir a ver los talleres así tenemos nuestro plan de estudios acomodado*mirando al frente*

- si tienes razón Pao*con una sonrisa*

- que talleres escogeras Lola*pregunto Pao*

- yo creo que ballet y teatro si es que hay*ilusionada*

- tiene que haber*comento Helena*

- ¿y tu Pao?*mirando a su amiga*

- yo al de química*segura y con una sonrisa*

- vaya tu si ya tenias planeado todo*mirándola divertida*

- je si*comento apenada*

- ¿y tu Helena?*pregunto Lola*

- yo ¿que?*mirando a su amiga*

- ¿que taller llevaras?*pregunto Paola*

- creo que ninguno, no quiero mas tarea de la que van a dejar*mirando al frente*

- pero...Helena*miro extrañada a su amiga*

- miren ahí esta Aldo*mirando en donde esta el chico* vamos a preguntarle a que talleres va a entrar*dijo Lola*

- si por que no*comentó Pao*

- vamos Helena*jalandole el brazo*

- si Lola vamos*con desinterés*

- hola Aldo*dijo Lola*

- ho...hola Lola*viéndola con ojos soñadores*

- ehem...hola Aldo*dijo Paola*

- ah hola*despertando de su ensoñación* perdón jeje*apenado* hola Helena*mirándola triste*

- hola*fría y rápidamente*

- veo que igual vienes para ver que talleres hay*dijo Paola*

- si igual que ustedes ¿no es así?*dijo Aldo*

- y a cual entraras*pregunto Lola*

- no estoy seguro*comento Aldo*

- y ¿donde esta George?*pregunto Pao*

- no te preocupes vendra, solo tiene cosas que hacer en casa*dijo Aldo*

- si no te preocupes Pao sabes que aunque sea hombre de dinero tiene cosas que hacer, ahora es hora de irnos*jalo el brazo de Lola y Pao*

- eh...si*se deja jalar el brazo* adiós*dijo Pao*

- adiós*dijo Lola*

3333

- se ve que no le caes muy bien a esa chica*mirando a donde va la rubia*

- eso creo Sebas*mirando a donde se van las chicas*

- ¿como que crees? bro es para que lo sepas*dijo mirándolo confundido*

- pues aunque no lo creas yo tampoco lo se, desde que la conosco a sido así*dijo cansado*

- en cerio y no le as preguntado*dijo curioso*

- no, no me ha dado la oportunidad siempre que hablo con ella es su tono de voz fría o su sarcasmo, aveces deja eso de ser fría y agridulce a una cálida y dulce chica linda y...*pensó*~_pero que estoy diciendo~_...bueno sabes a lo que me refiero...*nervioso*

- si Aldo si se a lo que te refieres, yo creí que era así contigo por su amiga*dijo con una mirada picara*

- ¿que?*confundido*

- ¡si! La forma en que mirabas a Lola, ¿si se llama así?*rascándose la cabeza*

- ah...pues admito que me gusta y si se llama así*apenado*

- ¿y tu le gustas?*curioso*

- no lo se, no le e dicho y ni le preguntare, creo que me gusta pero ya no tanto además creo que ya, más bien tengo en mente otra chica, con la que choque el día de ayer es muy linda*perdido*

Flasback

- donde se supone que esta el dormitorio*dijo mirando un mapa*

Una chica iba caminando se veía perdida ya que no ponía atención en su camino

- genial me voy a tardar*viendo los dormitorios, dio una vuelta completa en su propio eje y sin darse cuenta que venia alguien termino chocando y callendo* ahh..*grito* al recuperarse de la caída se levanta*

perdon estas bien no me fije en donde iba* dándole la mano a Helga para levantarla*

- *mirando la mano del chico* ah...asi * le toma la mano y la levanta* no perdoname yo no me fijaba en donde*sacudiéndose*caminaba*levanta la vista*

- bueno yo también* levanta la vista se encuentra con la vista de la rubia*

En ese momento Helga lo miro directamente a esos ojos verdes que a ella le pareció ver a Arnold a su Arnold en persona en ese mismo instante en ese lugar en esa nueva vida que trataba de llevar de nuevo una voz la saca de sus pensamientos

- Helga vamonos* la toma del brazo*

- eh... Asi a donde*confundida*

- oh... Ya veo que estas ocupada bueno te espero en la habitación*sonrio amable al ver al chico*

- eh... No solo que choque con...con...*es interrumpida*

- Aldo, Aldo Schiavone, mucho gusto* saludando a Helga y Adri*

- igualmente*amablemente y correspondiendo el saludo*

- si hola*correspondiendo el salud Helga*

- bien fue un gusto conocerte tenemos que irnos* dijo Adri amablemente*

-si tenemos que irnos* jalando a Adriana*

Ya se iban cuando Helga siente que la jalan

- oye cuando te volveré a ver*ilusionado*

- no se me supongo todos los días ya que los 2 estudiamos aquí

- jejeje esta bien ya entendí ~_vaya pero que tonto soy, es cierto~_*pensó*

- bueno me voy chico listo* alejándose*

- vaya esa chica es realmente hermosa*susurro* definitivamente la tengo que volver a ver

- Aldo necesito que...*nota algo extraño a su amigo*Aldo estas bien*insistió*

- eh...perdón Sebas estoy bien*mirando a donde se fue la rubia* vámonos*caminando*

Fin del flasback

- vaya se ve que no pierdes el tiempo, vamos a ver que talleres hay si*señalando el camino*

- bien vamos*empiezan a caminar*

3333

- no tenías por que ser tan...*fue interrumpida*

- como Lola, tan fría y dura al dejarlo ahí, es mi forma de ser s,i no te tiene que caer extraño*caminando*

- bueno tiene algo de razón Lola, Helena no tienes por que portarte así con Aldo *dijo Paola*

- agh...si como sea vamos esta cerca la lista de talleres*deteniendose*

- bien pero lo que no entiendo es por que eres así con el, no digo que no seas así con los demás pero a el le cargas mas tu actitud*dijo Lola*

Paola solo observa a sus amigas y alguien le llamo la atención, estaba en la lista viendo los talleres y al parecer platicando con una chica, a Paola le llamo la atención de la rubia, se le hacia familiar.

- es cierto tu no has estado verdad*dijo Helena* además no tengo motivos solo que solo se da y ya*volteando a otro lado*

Paola dejo de ponerle atención a la plática de sus amigas para ponerle atención de la rubia, parecía que era otra Helena pero mas grosera, al parecer eran idénticas lo único que cambiaban eran las facciones de la cara Helena tenia las cejas más delgadas, y los ojos un poco mas pequeños, y la boca a una medida perfecta para darle una cara bonita a Helena, Helga parecía tener el cabello igual que su amiga pero ella se lo peinaba de una coleta con un fleco de lado y Helena lo traía amarrado en una media coleta y su cabello ligeramente rizados e igual un fleco de lado, eran iguales Paola abrió grandes los ojos ante tal descubrimiento no lo podía creer hasta que alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos

- Paola me escuchas...*dijo Lola*

- eh... Si Lola que me decías*con una sonrisa*

- ya que sabemos que Pao esta bien, vamos a la lista no, hay cosas que tengo que hacer saben*dice mientras camina*

- si, si vamos*dijo Pao*

- Pao te pasa algo*preocupada*

- no solo que la rubia que esta allá*dirije la mirada hacia donde esta* se me hace demasiado familiar

- tu también te diste cuenta*dijo Lola*

- que les pasa por que no caminan*dice Helena mientras se voltea a verlas*

- si ya vamos*contestaron al unisono*

Una chica que se escondía vio que las dos rubias estaban apunto de encontrarse para evitarlo a toda acosta puso a propósito unos libros en el suelosin que nadie la viera, hizo que la pelirroja callera llamando la atención de todos al igual que sus amigas haciendo que fueran hacia ella.

3333

- señor evite que se encontrarán*vigilando detrás de unos botes de basura*

- bien sigue asi*dijo la voz misteriosa*

- le daré el reporte después*colgó*Espero la chica se encuentre bien no quería hacerle daño*y se va sigilosamente*

3333

- Lola esta bien*dijo Paola corriendo hacia a su mejor amiga*

- estas bien*dijo Helena caminado hacia ella*

- creo que si*separa antes de que lo hiciera perfectamente callo de nuevo*auch creo que me lastime el tobillo

- creó que te llevaremos a la enfermería*dijo Helena*

- si, recargate en nosotras*dijo Pao*

La ayudan a pararse y hacen que se recarge en ellas, lentamente la llevan a la enfermería en el pasillo se encuentran a Aldo

- Lola que te paso*dijo preocupado*

- me caí y me lastime el tobillo*dijo apenada*

- te ayudo*se va a lugar en donde se encuentra Helena*

Al ver a Helena se quedó en shock

- t...tu...tu eras la chica con que choque*tartamudeando*

- ¿que?*sorprendida*

3333

Algo pareció averle llamado la atención, la chica que callo, le llamo la atención estaba dispuesta a ayudar hasta que sintió que alguien la jalo del brazo.

- ven Helga vamos con olga si*jalando la del brazo*

- *se estaba oponiendo al escuchar el nombre de su hermana*¿que con Olga?¿pero por que?*exaltada*

- quiere llevarte de compras para que luscas ropa nueva en las clases*caminando y jalando del brazo a Helga*

- ¡pero que rayos le pasa! Si apenas hace una semana fuimos y di que no fue tan aburrido*dice Helga, se para*

- bueno entonces vamos*ilusionada, igual se para*

- agh..esta bien*alzando los brazos*

- ¡si!*grito*

- vámonos si*llama a un taxi*

- si como digas*se suben al taxi*y que te dio a cambio de que me llevaras

- eh...nada solo le prometí que te llevaría*dijo mirando la ventana del taxi*

- uhm que bien* el transcurso del camino ya no hablaron*

Bajan del taxi pagan u se dirijen a la puerta de la casa, tocan la puerta y sale Olga

- hermanita bebe que bueno que desidiste venir *la abraza*

- no seas exagerdad Olga vas una semana sin verme*frunciendo el ceño*

- ya era costumbre verte aquí, es por eso hermana*mirándola con una gran sonrisa*

- si, si como sea nos vamos, si terminamos rápido podre llegar a dormir*cruzando brazos*

- que bueno que la trajiste Adriana*mirando ala chica*

- tu me pediste que la convenciera*con una enorme sonrisa*

- que bueno que aceotaste hermanita bebe, lo primero que vamos a hacer es ir al spa,después de compras*enumerando junto con los dedos*, luego al salón de belleza y por ultimo a comprar todo para la pijamada*con una sonrisa*

- ¿que spa, compras, salón de belleza y PIJAMADA? Adri solo me dijo compras y ya además nunca me emncionaron ninguna pijamada*cruzando los brazos*

- por que no le dijiste*mirando a la chica*

- nunca iba aceptar si le decía todo*frunciendo el ceño*

- jejeje es cierto anda hermana bebe di que si, ¡si!*con ojos soñadores*

- no me niego*haciendo un ademán con un brazo*

- ¡SI! por favor*dijieron al unisono mirando con ojos soñadores*

- NO

- por favor pasen el baño de agua a vapor esta listo*indico la señorita*

- gracias*dijo Olga* vamos chicas si

- si*sonriente*

- no se como deje que me convencieran, o no se me olvido por completo*golpenadose la frente*

- que se te olvido hermanita bebe*pregunto Olga*

- que Phoebe me iba a mandar una e-mail, todo gracias a adriana que no me dejo ni ver mi compu hace rato*frunciendo el ceño*

- ya mañana lo verás si*con una sonrisa*

- eso espero Olga*cruzando de brazos* si es que hay alguno*susurro*

- ¿que?*pregunto*

- NADA, Busha*exaltada y mirando a otro lado para que no la viera*~_solo espero que ese cabeza de balón si le haya dado mi mensaje a_ Phoebe~*pensó*

continuara...

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

**Bueno aquí solo escribí de la vida que hay con Helga y de Helena que pronto se conocerán solo que alguien trata de que se conoscan cuando empiezen las clases y ¿por que? Quien sabe, igual vieron la confusión que tuvo Aldo al reconocer a Helena como Helga la chica con quien tropezó y quien pudo evitar que se conocieran, y solo para que esto no sucediera hizo que Lola cayera y se lastimara, que pasara después quien sabe espero y les guste y no les aburra leer de personajes que ni conocen bueno nos vemos en otro capitulo **

**Nota: espero sus review **


	4. Chapter 4

**es la continuación del capitulo anterior ;D**

- Helga, sabemos que te queda bien el rosa así que pruebate este vestido esta blusa con estos jeans, y esta falda y esta blusa/polera*le da la ropa*

- es en cerio*recostada en el sillón de la boutique*

- si hermanita bebe, así que ve a probar te todo eso*llevándola a rastras literamente a Helga*

- bien Olga ya voy*cerrando la cortina del vestidor*

- Adri este te queda perfecto a ti*mostrándole un vestido verde agua* pruebatelo si*dándoselo*

- si Olga*con una sonrisa*

- genial todavía que me acalore en ese estupido baño de vapor, tengo que pasar por esto, este día no puede estar peor*abriendo la cortina*

- Helga te vez preciosa*mirando a su hermana*

Va saliendo del probador pero vio que Olga esta perdida se asoma y es Helga con ese hermoso vestido rosa con destellos- Helga te vez hermosa*mirando a su amiga*

- si, bueno ahora me probaré el otro atuendo*cerrando la cortina*

- hace tiempo que no veo a Helga con un vestido se veia hermosa*mirando la cortina*

- si lo se Adriana*triste* bueno a ti se te ve hermoso ese vestido*con una sonrisa*

- gracias Olga*ruborizada*

Se abre la cortina de nuevo es Helga luciendo una falda alargada de atrás con una tela transparente rosa y una blusa que parece lijeramente aglobada blanca, se veía hermosa, Helga desde que se vino de Hillwood no se había puesto una falda o vestido, decidió utilizar jeans y pants, a excepción de la escuela en donde fue.

- te ves hermosa*dijieron al unisono Adri y Olga*

- bueno ahora el que si me va a gustar*cierra de nuevo la cortina*

- ahora solo hay que darle vestidos, faldas y blusas*jalando del brazo a Adri* para que no tenga mas que ponerse que estos*mostrando vestidos, faldas y blusas de diferentes colores que había tomado*

- esta bien*mirando los vestidos*

Escogieron vestidos sencillos pero hermosos de colores rojos, rosas, azules, blancos, morados, lilas y blancos crema realmente hermosos, los vestidos alargados de atrás, pegados, cortos, largos, con mangas, sin ella, manga largas, con cuello redondo, uve, de tortuga, las faldas eran igual de formas y colores, las blusas eran para apegarse a la figura, de tirantes, con mangas, manga larga, sin ellas, aglobada etc. Se apresusaron a escoger todo esto ya que Helga no tardaba en vestirse si se trataba de jeans, Helga salio y vio que no había nadie se dispuso a buscarlas con la mirada no las vio, dio unos pasos y prosiguió con su búsqueda, por detrás se acercaba Olga con una enorme torre de ropa, chico accidentalmente con Helga haciendo que las dos cayeran y también la ropa

- fíjate por donde ca...*se detuvo al ver de quien se trataba*Olga fíjate si*dándole la mano para que se levante*

- lo siento hermanita es que la ropa no me dejaba ver*aceptando la ayuda de la rubia*

- bien veo que si quieres ropa, no entiendo por que quieres mas*alzando la ropa que puede*

- si no es para mi, es para ti Helga*alzando ropa*

- ¿que? ¡es en cerio!*mirando a su amiga que traía mas ropa*

- si Hel es para que ya no vengas de compras por un mes*sonriendo*

- bien Adri en algo tienes razón no vendré hasta después de un mes o 6 ya que es lo que dura el semestre*mirando la ropa* pero...aquí hay puras faldas, vestidos y blusa*tomando las prendas*

- así es Helga por que ahora en adelante te pondrás o esto*mirando a su hermana*

- si Helga no es que no te veas bien con jeans solo que queremos que cambies un poco tu forma de vestir*mirando con una sonrisa a su amiga*

- agh...solo si me aceptan que me compre por lo menos 5 pantalones*mirando a su hermana y amiga*

- pero nosotros los escogemos si*con una sonrisa*

- ash...esta bien*con el ceño fruncido*

- si vamos Adri* la toma del brazo* Helga pruebate toda esa ropa si*ahorita regresamos*

- o que bien* agarrando toda la ropa que le llevaron su amiga y hermana*

Helga se paso probándose todo la ropa vestidos, faldas, blusas y los jeans que le trajeron Adri y Olga, los jeans eran entubados y con piedras a Helga no le quedo de otra ma que aceptar todo lo que le escogían para ella, y así se la paso, 3 horas probándose ropa,

- ya acabamos Helga, Robert lleva te todas estas bolsas al auto si*dandole las bolsas*

- si señorita Pataki

- bueno ahora al salón de belleza *mirando hacia el lugar*

- si*emocionada*

- no puedo creerlo*cruzando de brazos*

- vamos hermanita bebe no va a ser tan malo además nadie te dijo que te descuidaras*bromeando*

- si claro vivo contigo como me voy a descuidar*sarcaatica*

- bueno vamos no te enojes si*jalando del brazo

- vamos no será tan malo*con una sonrisa*

- si como digas Adri*mirando a otro lado*

Llegan al lugar Olga se adelanta y habla con Paul quien era el que maquillaba todas las noches de presentación de Olga en el teatro Klarson

- claro Olga, si con mucho gusto atiendo a todas*caminando hacia Adri y Olga*

- sólo sientensen en estas sillas*señalándolas*

- claro sientensen Adri y Helga*con una sonrisa*

- si*dijieron al unisono las chicas*

- pon tu pies aquí querida*le dicen a Helga*

- *lo dudo* esta bien*con mucho cuidado, cuando metió sus pies sintió que se relajaba estar tanto tiempo parada, esa agua caliente era el spa de sus pies que la estaban matando*

perdió la noción del tiempo en cuanto vio era hora de irse, no se dio cuenta de lo que hicieron en ella, ya que parecía que se había dormido, nadie le dijo nada.

- Helga es hora de irnos*tomándola de los hombros*

- si Olga los coros de himnos esta bien*dijo adormilada*

- jejeje no Helga vamonos*jalandola del brazos*

- eh...así vámonos*tallando se los ojos*

Adri y Olga dejaron a Helga sentada en una banca enfrente de la tienda, ellas compraban lo necesario para su pijamada, Helga se encontraba sentada de pronto alguien la llamó

- hola...*sentado se alado de ella*

- eh...hola*sentándose bien*

- y¿que haces aquí?*mirándola*

- ah...esperando a mi hermana y Adri a que salgan de esa tienda*señalando la tienda*y ¿como es que te llamas?

- Aldo*con una sonrisa*

- es cierto Ar...que diga Aldo*ruborizada*

- si y yo no se como te llamas*dijo con una sonrisa*

- o yo me llamo Helga*mirando al frente*

- _vaya_ tienes un bonito nombre*rascándose la cabeza*~_se parecen mucho, hasta los nombre combinan las facciones de la cara cambian poco valla que es idéntica, pero se ve que ella no es fria, pero se ve que es ruda~_*pensó, mirándola fijamente*

flasback

Al ver a Helena se quedo en shock

- t...tu...tu eras la chica con que choque*tartamudeando*

- ¿que?*sorprendida*

- fuiste tu

- no se de que me hablas

- bien si es una broma mas vale que me digas*enojado*

- no se de que hablas y si fuera una broma cree me que no termina rías bien*mirando a otro lado*

- se que es una broma, eres tu no hay otra chica igual

- no se de que me hablas la verdad me canse de esta conversación ahorita regreso si*mirando a sus amigas*

- no te voy a dejar ir si no me dices*agarrándola del brazo*

- pues mas vale que lo hagas*enojada*

- no lo voy a ser*tomándola mas fuerte*

- bien no lo hagas Lola no llegara ala enfermería si estas aquí*mirando a Lola*

- *miro a Lola y después a Helena* tu ganas Tarlati pero aquí no se acabó*mirada desafiante*

- lo que digas*indiferente*

Fin del flasback

- *sintió la mirada del chico y se volteo a otro lado para que no notara que se ruborizó* bien y que haces aquí

- eh...así vine por unas cosas que me encargaron

- entonces eres sirviente*viendo al frente*

- no pero una compañera mía se callo y se lastimó el tobillo así que me ofrecí a llevarles las cosas que necesitaban*mirándola*

- entonces conoces a la chica que se callo*mirándolo*

- si ¿por que?*confundido*

- no solo preguntaba y como se llama la chica*curiosa*

- se llama Lola Sanz

- ummmm Lola Sanz bonito nombre~_se parece a lila_ Sawyez~*pensó*

- Helga ya vámonos

- eh...si ya me voy fue un gusto volverte a encontrar Aldo*se para*

- igual Helga

- Aldo*pregunto*

- si Olga es un chico que conocimos ayer, Helga choco con el y ya sabes lo demás*contesto*

- *jala a Adri lejos de Helga y Aldo* oye ese chavo Aldo se parece demasiado a Arnold*susurro*

- tienes razón Olga yo pensé lo mismo

- solo espero que Helga no se obsecione con el chico

- bien vámonos

- si*dijieron al unísono Olga y Adri*

3333

- vaya Paola tenia razón no era broma de Helena*mirando como se va la chica*

Flasback

Llegaron a la enfermería y dejaron a Lola para que la atendiera la doctora y salieron

- Paola estaré en el dormitorio y disculpa me con Lola pero tengo algo que hacer y...*fue interrumpida*

- no te preocupes Hel yo le digo

- gracias radio

- adiós*viendo como se va y cuando ya no la ve* Aldo la chica con la que chocaste ayer se parecía a Helena

- si que no ella me hizo una broma*confundido*

- no ella estaba con nosotras recorriendo la institución

- en cerio...es que la chica que vi se parece demasiado a ella

- que no te diste cuenta que no era ella

- no en el momento que la vi a la otra chica nunca me paso por mi mente que fuera Helena

- entonces es cierto

- ¿que es cierto?

- que tenemos a dos gemelas aquí pero no son de la misma familia

- como que gemelas, la otra se ve más amable

- me refiero que son idéntica pero jamas dije que lo son ala forma de ser, son de diferente familia y diferente país sabias que cada persona en el mundo tienen una persona que se parecen en todo al parecer aquí esta la prueba Helena y la chica solo hay que ver si son idénticas en todo o cambia realmente es increíble ¿no crees?

- si lo es*viendo en donde se fue la rubia*

- bien creo que le debes una disculpa a Helena*

- si, solo espero y la acepte*triste*

Fin del flasback

- le pediré una disculpa a Helena*levantándose de la banca*

3333

Salieron del centro comercial y caminaron hacia el carro de Olga ya las esperaba Robert en el auto, con la puerta subieron al auto en el trayecto nadie dijo nada, llegaron a la casa de Olga

- prepara remos la comida yo y Adri

- si Olga y yo veré que hago

- hermanita recuerdas que tenemos una computadora, la que utilizabas para tus tareas de la secundaria

- si la recuerdo*abrió grande los ojos*

- adelante Helga recuerda que es tuya

- genial ahora mismo veré mi correo, ahorita regreso para ver en que puedo ayudar si*corriendo hacia la biblioteca*

- hay esa Helga*cargando unas bolsas*

- dejala necesita saber de sus amigos*sonriendo*

- si lo se Adri vamos a la cocina

- si* la sigue*

Helga entro rápido a la biblioteca, se sentó y prendió la maquina al ver que no prendía rápido se empezó a desesperar cuando prendió entro a si correo

- vamos a ver mensaje de no se, no me interesa, que es esto, Phoebe aquí esta* lo abre*

Phoebe

_hola Helga recibí tu recado bien que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo_

- vaya menos mal que ya lo envió*aliviada* bueno si le contesto me contestará*pensó* bien aquí son*viendo el reloj que esta colgado en la pared* son las 9:00 haya serán como las 3:00 de la mañana, bien le diré a Phoebe que anote la hora en que me manda el mensaje*empieza a escribir*

_hola Phoebe crei que ese cabeza de balón no ta había dicho mi recado, bueno solo quería decirte que mandaran una convocatoria para entrar a esta prepa en Hillwood solo tienes que ser de las mejores calificaciones y te darán beca completa para que vengan, solo habrá 5 lugares no pude convencer al director por mas pero se que para ti no sera problema, así que estudia hermana y mas vale que pases si no te las verás con la vieja Betsi y los 5 vengadores eh...a una cosa mas cuando me repondas dime la hora va te lo estoy enviando a las 9:15 espero repuestas tuyas hasta entonces adiós _

- ya me siento mejor, ahora iré a ayudar a Adri y Olga, dejare la computadora prendida por si contesta

Sale de la biblioteca, cambio su ruta de la cocina u se dirijio a su habitación, la habitación que Olga le dio cuando llego, fue directamente a la ventana, y dirigió su vista a una foto en particular, era una foto de ella y sus amigos de la primaria, todos sintió algo en el corazón así que tomo la foto y solo miraba al chico con forma de cabeza extraña

- por que cabeza de balón*mirando la ventana*

Se quedo en silencio abrazando la foto en su pecho, cuando alguien llega

- Helga dice Olga que...Helga estas bien

- eh...no se Adri*mirando la ventana*

- Helga se que estas llorando que tienes

- nada*limpiando las lágrimas de la mejilla*

- vamos yo se que tienes algo y no me quieres decir

- no Adri no tengo nada*recuperando su postura*bien vamos con Olga*volteando la a ver

- esta bien*viendola de reojo* vamos quiere que la ayudemos a preparar donde nos vamos a quedar

- si*dejando la foto* vamos

Caminaron iban rumbo ala cocina cuando un sonido llega de la biblioteca, Helga y Adri se van a asomar, era la computadora se asoma y ve que es un correo revisa de quien es.

- Phoebe*sorprendida*Adri dile a Olga que me tardare un rato mas si

- si Helga le diré*se va hacia la cocina*

- *abre el correo*

_hola Helga es en cerio la prepa hará eso, bien entonces estudiare, por que mandaste el recado con Arnold, me pero paste demasiado y aquí son la 2:45_

_- _rayos Phoebe, que no duermes*susurro*

_phoebe que no duermes pensé que me contestarias hasta mañana, y te mande el recado con el cabeza de balón por que mi celular y el directorio se mojaron _

flasback

- Helga corre esta lluviendo muy fuerte

- si hay voy Adri solo que esta abierta mi mochila*grita*

- Helga cuidado con ese tronco*grita*

- ¿que cual tronco?*sin mirar por donde va accidentalmente se cae*

- Helga*corre a donde se encuentra su amiga* esta bien ayudándola a para*

- si estoy bien pero mis cosas no*juntando sus cosa*

- Helga no cerraste bien la mochila*ayudándola*

- no, no me diste el tiempo*juntando su celular* no puede ser mi celular

- ¿que es esto?

- oh no mi directorio también*tomándolo*

- Helga vamos adentro te vas a resfriar

- si vamos*viendo su celular y directorio* ahora como me comunicare con Phoebe

- ya habrá otra manera ahora entremos estas muy mojada

- si habrá otra manera*mirando los objetos que trae en sus manos*

Fin del flasback

_Nllarga historia que después te contare, y ¿como esta el?_

- *lo manda*

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

- nunca pensé dejar de dormir*tallando sus ojos*iré por un vaso de agua*suena su computadora* ya contesto Helga

_phoebe que no duermes pensé que me contestarias hasta mañana, y te mande el recado con el cabeza de balón por que mi celular y el directorio se mojaron,__larga historia que después te contare, y ¿como esta el?_

_- _pensare mejor si voy por el casi de agua*va y regresa* bien ahora si

_no duermo desde que recibí el recado Helga, me precupas y el esta bien se sigue preguntando el por que te fuiste y por que no le dijiste nada y me lo a estado preguntado y no se que mas decirle_

**conversacion **

Helga

_no le digas nada Phoebe que se acuerde de todo lo que hizo, ¿a que hora te dio el recado?_

_Phoebe_

_No Helga algún día tendrás que decírselo y el recado me lo dio ayer en la tarde _

_Helga _

_Si lo se pero mientras, se tiene que acordar, en la tarde genial ese recado se lo di yo ayer al medio día o antes _

_Phoebe _

_Si Helga pero puede ser que se entere de otra forma, entonces tardo para darme lo_

_Helga_

_Como que de otra forma, no se lo has dicho o si, a la hora que te lo haya dado una ni importa el pinto es se lo dijiste _

_Phoebe_

_No claro que no Helga lo dijo por si habla con alguien cercano a ti_

_Helga_

_La única que me contacta desde allá eres tu, Phoebe ya le dijiste_

_Phoebe_

_No_

_Helga_

_Phoebe se que me estas mintiendo dime la verdad, _

_Phoebe_

_Como sabes que te estoy mintiendo estoy a millones de kilometro lejos de ti_

_Helga_

_Eso significa que si me estas mintiendo _

_Phoebe _

_No Helga no te estoy mintiendo_

_Helga _

_Bien Phoebe hablaremos de esto cuando estés aquí ok_

_Phoebe _

_Esta bien Helga yo iré a dormir si, Helga cuidate mucho y si necesitas hablar conmigo haz lo desde un e-mail y no con Arnold así_

_Helga _

_Si Phoebe ya no mandare el recado con el_

_Phoebe _

_Por cierto como es que su número de el si lo tenias _

_Helga _

_Es raro por que a pesar de que todo el directorio se mojara hubo una hoja que era la ultima hubo un pedazo que no se mojo ahí se encontraba el número de Arnold, a mi me pareció realmente extraño_

_Phoebe _

_Vaya que si es raro, bueno Helga me iré a dormir ya son las 3:30 am, adiós Helga hablamos después _

_Helga _

_Si anda Phoebe descansa _

apaga la computadora y sale de la biblioteca

- con que el cabeza de balón esta preguntando el motivo el cual me fui

- Helga de que hablas

- de nada Adri a que hora empieza la pijamada

- ya ahorita hermanita bebe

- y que esperamos

- nada Helga sienta te si vamos por lo bocadillos

- esta bien*con una sonrisa*

- y ¿ahora que le pasa?

- no se Olga ya venia así desde la biblioteca

- ~_cabeza de balón como te extraño realmente quiero olvidarte pero no puedo pero me alegra que te preocupes y preguntes por mi~*_con una sonrisa*

Continuara...

**A quien mas de la vida de Helga hoy paso un día súper frustadror para ella pero al final de cuentas estuvo bien para ella por que supo que Arnold se preocupaba por ella**


	5. Chapter 5

La pijamada había sido muy divertida, Helga era la que se divertía al hacerle bromas a Olga y Adriana cuando veían las películas de terror que Helga les puso, lo que no fue divertido para Helga es cuando Olga y Adri decidieron vengarse maquillandola, esto no fue fácil para las chicas ya que Helga se echo a correr y como era bastante sigilosa no la pudieron alcanzar hasta que esta tropezó con la orilla de la colchoneta en donde estaban sentadas no tuvo de otra que dejarse.

Terminaron la pijamada y Helga y las demás estaban totalmente dormidas, tanto de ser espantadas por la misma Helga, y por haber sido correteada para maquillarla termino cansando a la chica.

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

Eran una fabulosa mañana la gente corría en el parque, alguna personas iban a su trabajo y otras solo iban a pasear todo el día el parque a las horas de la mañana eran perfecto para estudiar se acercaba el día para hacer el examen todos los estudiantes aspirantes a seguir estudiando estaban nerviosos y concentrados ya que sería una oportunidad que nadie pudiera desaprovechar viajar a Londres para estudiar la prepa era una idea fantástica

- y ya estudiaste para el examen

- si Nadine, pero no lo necesito sabes que mis padres me enviaran

- si pero Rhonda ¿recuerdas lo que tus padres te dijieron verdad?

- si Nadine se lo que me dijieron"que tenía que hacer ese examen"*haciendo el ademán*

- y si no lo pasas*mirándola*

- si lo haré soy inteligente y bonita no me puedo dar el lujo de no pasar, ahora ya vamos a donde íbamos a ir si

- si vamos rhonda

- Rhonda..

- si Nadine*mientras se volteaba*

- no Rhonda soy yo

- a querida que haces aquí crei que te habías ido de vacaciones

- no bueno si pero no

- ¿como? Explicate si por favor

- que fuimos por unos días pero ya regresamos por que a mi padre le ofrecieron otro ascenso y tiene que estar aquí

- ah..mucho mejor

- si escuche que ¿hay un examen?

- si donde las mejores calificaciones tendrán una beca completa*dijo Nadine*

- oh..entiendo

- pero solo son 5 lugares querida y si quieres pasar tendrás que estudiar mucho

- gracias Rhonda y ¿a donde van?

- a la biblioteca acompañare a Nadine a estudiar

- y ¿tu no vas a estudiar?

- no querida yo estoy totalmente preparada

- ¿las puedo acompañar?

- si Lila vamos*dijo Nadine jalando a la chica*

- aaaa...vamos* dejándose jalar*

- si vamos*poniéndose sus lentes de sol*

Caminaba directamente hacia la biblioteca, llegaron y entraron

- bien no sabemos de que vaya a venir el examen pero hay que estudiar de todo*mirando en los estantes*

- es cierto Nadine yo empezare con literatura y matemáticas son las que probablemente vengan mas

- si es cierto Nadine estudia mas esas 2 materias yo leeré mi revista allá*señalando la pequeña sala de lectura*

- en cerio Rhonda no vas a estudiar

- estudiare pero no aquí querida además mira quien acaba de entrar puede estudiar con ellos*señalando los chavos que están entrando*

- ¿que?*volteando* Arnold...*susurro*

- Lila...pero que haces aquí yo creí que fuiste a vacacionar

- si lo se pero mi padre tuvo un ascenso y nos regresamos...oh Arnold es un gusto volver a verte*abrazandolo*

- a mi igual Lila*correspondiendo el abrazo*

- bien que bonita escena me iré a leer mi revista si*volteo y camino hacia la sala*

- Rhonda ¿no vas a estudiar?

- *se volteo y camino hacia Arnold y Lila*Arnold prefiero ver mi revista que ustedes dos*señalando* siendo cariñositos nos vemos en un rato Lila*volteo y se encamino hacia la pequeña sala*

- ¿que?¿pero por que...?*recordó que tenia a Lila en brazos* ah...perdón Lila

- no te preocupes Arnold*ruborizada*

- grm grm...Arnold tenemos que estudiar¿recuerdas?

- o cierto perdón Gerald

- oh..perdón Gerald no te salude

- no te preocupes Lila y veo que también vienes a estudiar

- si Rhonda me dijo que había una convocatoria que venia desde la preparatoria de Londres y pues quiero aprovechar

- solo espero tener buena calificación en ese examen

- yo también*dijieron al unisono Arnold y Lila*

Se abren las puertas de la biblioteca que llama la atención de todos aquello que no están estudiando

- Phoebe que haces por aqui

- pues lo mismo que tu Sid

- veniste a leer historietas

- ¿tu vienes a leer historietas aquí?

- aunque parezca increíble si Phoebe

- vaya que no vas a estudiar para el examen

- no además ¿cual examen?

- encerio Sid no sabes nada ¿que no piensas seguir estudiando?

- si pero prefiero estudiar aquí en Hillwood

- oh...bueno

- si este ya me voy adiós Phoebe

- adiós Sid*viendo como se va el chico*

- Phoebe...

- si*mirada perdida*

- igual veniste a estudiar ¿verdad?

- eh...si Gerald y veo que no soy la unica*viendo el lugar*

- si como podrás ver todos se quieren ir a Londres

- si es lo que veo*mirando al rubio a lo lejos* y tu también ¿quieres ir a Londres?

- si Phoebe solo por que Arnold me pidió

- era de suponerse Gerald entonces no quieres ir

- si Phoebe si quiero ir pero creo que no sera fácil y para mi sera imposible

- no va a ser imposible Gerald si estudias pasaras*dijo mientras se acercaba*

- pues no lo creo viejo

- Arnold tiene razón Gerald tienes que estudiar mucho

- bueno no solo el Lila si queremos ir todos deberíamos de estudiar

- tiene razón Arnold yo traigo un plan de estudios no se si quieran que los ayude

- si Phoebe nos ayudarías mucho*dijieron a unisono Arnold, Gerald y Lila*

- Pu...es...vamos*sorprendida*

Se van a otra sala que tiene la biblioteca esta era grande estaba repleta de jóvenes estudiando, por suerte encontraron una mesa donde estudiar

- bien aquí hay libros de literatura que es lo que mas haiga en el examen, de física, de historia universal y de Londres, y creo que me falto otro libro*mirando los libros* ahora regreso*caminando hacia los estantes

- no puede ser todo esto vamos a estudiar*agarrando y mirando los libros*

- Gerald mas vale estudiar ¿no crees?

- si Lila pero...

- vamos Gerald no es mucho

- claro que no viejo

- esta bien yo iré por un libro que tal vez nos sirva

- si viejo corre

- si quieres te acompaño Arnold

- no es necesario Lila, se en donde se encuentra no me tardo*camina hacia los mismos estantes donde se fue Phoebe*

- Phoebe...

- si Arnold*buscando el libro que le hacia falta*

- quería saber si...*fue interrumpido*

- si Helga me contesto el e-mail, si me contesto Arnold ella esta bien

- oh...y bien Phoebe quería saber si ella sabe que yo la...la eh estado buscando*rascándose la cabeza*

- Arnold solo quiero decirte*voletandose para ver al rubio*que ella ya lo sabe me pidió que no le dijiera nada a nadie pero tu mas que nada sabes en donde esta

- si Phoebe lo de pero ella pregunta por mi

- ahah eso si no te lo voy a decir Arnold

- pero Phoebe no me hagas esto

- pues debiste pensarlo mejor en el pasado

- bien se que tienes razón pero...*fue interrumpido*

- pero nada Arnold vamos a estudiar si que si la quieres ver tienes que hacerlo*caminando hacia la mesa*

- esta bien*suspiro y tomó cualquier libro del estante*espera me Phoebe*caminado tras de ella*

- aquí están los libros que faltaban*Poniendolos en la mesa*

- más!

- si Gerald más*dijo Phoebe*

- vamos Gerald no son muchos libros*en tono de burla*

- ¡¿que no son mucho?! Viejo ya vistes cuantos son

- jejeje ya empezemos*dijo Lila*

- los libro que aquí estan, son resúmenes de todos los temas

- osea que no vienen simplificados

- exacto Lila, solo deben de leer y subrayar

- solo ¡leer y subrayar!

- si Gerald leer y subrayar la información mas importante para que hagan preguntas y aprendan mas información que la que pueden aguradar al leer

- si y es mejor que ya empezemos*dijo Arnold*

Los cuatro chicos se dispusieron a leer y subrayar como se los ordeno la oriental realmente no era difícil, Phoebe y Lila solo veían debes en cuando a Rhonda que seguia esperando a Nadine que hablaba por teléfono mas bien se le podría decir gritando que al parecer le daban buenas noticias que iba a parecer en alguna revista famosa ya que su escandalo no dejaba concentrar a la mayoria, la bibliotecaria hacia lo que mas podía para callarla pero no podía hasta que decidió irse a otro lugar con mas "clase" según ella llevándose a Nadine, Gerald se concentraba el quería y debía pasar ese examen no solo por que se lo pidió Arnold si no por que el quería conocer a gente nueva y mas por estar con Phoebe ya que la chica le interesaba, Arnold el solo tenia cabeza en ese momento para estudiar y concentrarse ya que este examen lo llevaría con la rubia para arreglar sus diferencias.

La biblioteca se iba vaciando poco a poco los jóvenes se iban frustrados, presionados y nerviosos y todo esto por un examen, claro quien no iban estar presionado por un examen cualquiera pero este no era un examen cualquiera si no el examen que les cambiaría la vida así que no se sentían presionados se sentían frustrados no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el examen.

Le faltaba poco a la biblioteca para cerrar esto no le importaba a los únicos chicos que sobraban la bibliotecaria jamas había visto a jóvenes estudiar hasta que la biblioteca cerrase, aunque fuera increíble nunca era imposible ver a jóvenes entregados a el estudio, no sabia ella si era por el famoso examen pero que va había personas que estaban estudiando tarde eso era lo que ella estaba esperando oportunidad de cerrar hasta que los chicos de lo pidiesen.A los lejos ella los observaba totalmente conmovida.

- bien

1. Cuales son las cinco civilizaciones que originaron lo que hoy se conoce como mundo occidental.

- La cinco son: Griega. Romana, Arabe, Egipcia y Persa.*dijo lila*

- muy bien pero debería decírselos que todo mundo de nuestra edad debería saber eso

- si Phoebe lo sabemos pero aveces hay personas que no se nos queda esa información como a ti

-bueno Gerald solo que tiene mucha razón Phoebe ya que es por eso que le conteste la pregunta

- esta bien lila ya entendí bien Phoebe puedes continuar

- gracias Gerald

2. Cuales son las características y temas destacados en cada una de estas civilizaciones?

- Griega: Filosofía, formas de gobierno y escultura*dijo Arnold*

- Romana: Arquitectura, Organización política y militar, Egipcia: Artes, Arquitectura, matemáticas*dijo Lila*

- Arabe: Astronomía, Medicina, Matemáticas*dijo Gerald*

- Persa: Arte, arquitectura, matemáticas y astronomía*dijo Arnold*

- muy bien esto seguirá así de fácil si logran acordarse de la información*dijo Phoebe*Bien 3. Explica cuales fueron los temas predominantes en las creaciones literarias de la época clásica

- Temas históricos, mitológicos, religiosos y filosóficos.*dijo Gerald*

- 4. ¿quienes fueron confucio y lao tse en la literatura china? ¿que obras escribieron? ¿de que tratan?*dijo Phoebe mirando la hoja*

- Dos grandes filósofos, moralistas y pensadores; reformadores de las costumbres de sus pueblos; escribieron: Lao Tse: el Tao Te King base del Taoismo chino; Confucio no escribió pero sus dicípulos recolectaron sus frases y principios en los "analectas o anales chinos " y en una recopilación que se consideran los "cinco clásicos de Kong Fu Tse.*dijo Lila

- 5. como se dio la concepcion del origen del universo del mundo y del hombre en la epoca clasica*dijo Phoebe mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros*

- Los clásicos griegos y aun latinos tenían creencias religiosas que hoy se encuentran dentro de la Mitología: los dioses o fuerzas primordiales crean la tierra del Kaos y de esta emana el hombre; los dioses son creadores y protectores e interatúan con el hombre que es su obra; hay dioses mayores y menores; los dioses son animistas o sea encarnan fuerzas de la naturaleza en donde el hombre actúa como una entidad intermedia, por eso lo hacen hijo de ellos y un medio-dios porque puede volver al Olympo o patria ancestral de todos los dioses.*dijo Arnold*

- Los romanos posteriores creian que sus grandes hombres o gobernantes se hacían dioses y esa creencia la copiaron de los griegos, quienes a su vez lo hicieron de pueblos mas antiguos como los egipcios, persas e indostanos.*completo Gerald*

- 6. por que la escritura se constituyo en un elemento esencial en la organizacion social de las primeras civilizaciones*pregunto Phoebe*

- La escritura es la base fundamental para reconstruir la historia de las civilizaciones antiguas que antes de esa invención era muda para nosotros; la escritura permitió dejar escrito documentos que nos sirven para reconstruir el que-hacer diario del hombre antiguo, de alli que su invención marque para nosotros un hito o partida para entender y explicar el origen y desarrollo de la antiguedad o sea de nuestra cultura. Podían existir los monumentos como en la cultura egipcia pero era una cultura muda hasta que Scheliemman logró descifrar los geroglifos en la Roseta.*dijo Lila*

- 7. tres de los primeros relatos hechos por el hombre*mirando a sus compañeros*

- Cada pueblo ha desarrollado relatos orales y se han hecho recopilaciones escritas; el Ramayana y el Mahabarata reconstruyen o narran viejas epopeyas de los pueblos indostanos y son uno de las epopeyas o relatos mas antiguas de la humanidad; los chinos reconstruyen su historia en el " Libro Amarillo " que relata la vida de sus primeros emperadores ( 2 a 3 mil años antes de nuestra era)*dijo Lila*

- los persas y summerios crearon obras que aun son incógnitas no recueltas porque no hay puntos de comparación con culturas mas modernas; lo summerios recogieron relatos en el " Gilmanesh " que habla del diluvio universal y del cual toman los hebreos el relato del Génesis bíblico*dijo Gerald*

- los griegos recopilan las diversas guerras con Persia y Homero la de Troya ( Iliada y Odisea ) y pasa a ser el llamado padre de la Historia; los egipcios narran en el "libro de los muertos" ceremonias y ritos con los cuales acompañaban el ritual fúnebre de sus muertos*dijo Arnold*

- y los romanos mas modernos crean La Eneida de Virgilio que narra los sucesos a partir de la destruccion de Troya por los aqueos y unen la descendencia de sus reyes-fundadores con los viejos héroes de la epopeya de Homero.*termino Phoebe* creo que si seguimos así tengan por seguro que el examen sera fácil, la i formación que ya tiene tal vez cubra la mitad del examen estoy totalmente sorprendida...*fue interrumpida*

- chicos lamento decirles que la biblioteca ya va a cerrar*se dirigió hacia ellos*

- si no se preocupe de todos modos ya nos íbamos*dijo Gerald*

- esta bien solo esperaré que se retiren*comento la bibliotecaria mientras se iba a su escritorio*

- bien vámonos es bastante estudio por hoy*dijo Phoebe levantando sus cosas*

Salieron los cuatro chicos de la biblioteca y se encontraban caminando por la acera iban en silencio y cansados ya que para ellos aprenderse todo fue difícil excepto Phoebe

- bien mi camino es por allá*señalando*

- te acompaño a tu casa Phoebe*

- esta bien, adiós Arnold, adiós Lila*haciendo un ademán y empezando a caminar*

- adiós viejo, Lila*dijo caminando tras la oriental*

- adiós*dijieron al unisono*

- fue un día duro de estudios y estoy muy cansada*caminando*

- si fue duro*siguiéndole el paso*

- bien Arnold mi camino es por acá me voy adiós*caminando hacia el otro lado de la calle*

- no Lila espera te acompaño a casa si*deteniéndola de la mano*

- te agradezco Arnold pero ya esta muy cerca mi casa, además tu deberías ya irte estas mas cansado que todos se te nota*.mirándolo*

- en cerio*pasándose su mano por la nuca* me aseguras que estafas bien Lila

- si Arnold si quieres te marco cuando llegue aunque sera imposible por que para eso entonces irías apenas camino hacia tu casa

- bueno entonces yo te marco va

- esta bien Arnold adiós*caminando*

- adiós*viendo como se va*

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

- que hora es?*abriendo los ojos*

- son las 2:30 Helga por que? Hermanita

- en cerio 2:30 ¿como que por que? Hay Olga no puedo saber la hora

- perdón hermanita bebe, pensé que tenías un compromiso o algo

- ¡yo! ¡compromiso! Por favor Olga no me hagas reir*parándose de la bolsa de dormir* y ¿donde esta Adri*

- en el baño, dijo que tenia que arreglarse rápido, por eso te prrgu te si no tenias ningún compromiso o algo

- ¡HELGA!*grito* tenemos que ir a la prepa pero ¡YA!*alterada*

- pero por que Adri*desconsertada*

- tenemos que presentarnos en la sala de juntas para alumnos para que nos den información y los horarios y también sobre los chicos que entraran después para que los acomoden y no se que tanto*mas alterada*

- y ¿hay algo mas "importante"?*sarcásticamente*

- ¡si!*enojada* que dirán sobre el examen que harán en Hillwood y otras ciudades*mirándola*

- ¡¿que?! En cerio, que estamos esperando a que hora es la junta

- HELGA es a las 3:00

- Adriana por que no me despertaste mas temprano*viendo el reloj* ya son 2:38 ¿como llegaremos a tiempo?

- yo me quede dormida igual apenas me desperté y no se como llegar rápido

- yo puedo llevarlas*parándose alado de las chicas*

- y ¿como piensas hacerlos Olga? Además me hace falta cambiarme*mirándose así misma*

- Adri ayudala a Helga a cambiarse con la ropa nueva rápido yo las esperare en la azotea entendido*mirándolas*

- ¡¿como?!*dijieron al unisono*

- si como lo escucharon así que rápido*caminando hacia las escaleras* a ah*deteniendose* traigan se toda las bolsas de la ropa nueva si*comenzó a caminar* rápido solo falta 20 minutos*alejándose*

- hagamos lo que dijo si

- esta bien Adri corre*corrieron a la habitación de Helga*

- bien no tenemos tiempo de combinar así que*mirando las bolsas* Ponte este

- ¿que? En cerio*mirando a su amiga*

- es en cerio y apurate si

- esta bien Busha*tomando el vestido*mandona*dijo entre dientes*

- si soy mandona cuando es algo urgente*mirando hacia otro lado*

- *ruborizada* no pensé que me alcanza rías a escuchar*poniendo se el vestido*

- puedo escuchar hasta lo que no te nota imaginas*dijo entre dientes*

- ¿que?*amarrándose sus agujetas*

- que te apures*mirándola*

- ya acabe*tomando las bolsas*

- bien vamos a la azotea*tomando las bolsas que faltan*

Subieron las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudieron cuando llegaron a la azotea vieron a Olga se dirijieron a ella

- bien ya estamos aquí y ¿en que nos vamos a ir?*dijo Adri*

- si en que nos vamos a ir por si no te diste cuenta los carros y carreteras se encuentran allá abajo*asomándose y señalando*

- hermanita bebe no es necesario los carros ni la cafetera por que nos vamos a ir en helicóptero*señalando el objeto*

- woa en cerio Olga ¿nos vamos a ir en helicóptero?

- si Adri suban se solo faltan 10 minutos*mirando su reloj*

- que esperamos Subamos*empuñando a Adri y Olga*

- ya vámonos a la preparatoria Oxford* le dijo Olga a el piloto*

El helicóptero se empezó a elevar y volar rumbo a la preparatoria, pasaron 6 minutos y ya habían llegado

- bien Adri dejemos estas cosas en el "dormitorio"*haciendo el ademán* y vamos a esa sala que dices*bajando la azotea por las escaleras*

- si Helga rápido corre

- sabes es difícil correr con un millón de bolsas

- no exageres Helga

- ya llegamos Adri abre ma puerta rápido*respirando rápido*

- a eso voy*tomando las llaves, y abre ma puerta*ya corre*entrando a la habitación*

- si y por que corremos si ya llegamos a la escuela*colocando las bolsas en su cama*

- por que las puertas las cierran 3:00 en Punto Helga

- oh entonces mas vale correr*viendo su reloj* ya son 2:58

- ¡corre Helga!*salio corriendo del dormitorio*

- eh...espera*cierrando la puerta*

- la sala no...este tan...cerca...*corriendo*

- por que no lo dijiste...antes...*corre tras su amiga*

- Helga no es momento de regaños*dando la vuelta a una esquina*

- *no se fijo que Adriana dio la vuelta, dio la vuelta repentinamente se resbaló y callo en en piso de espaldas*AUCHH

- ¿helga?*se detuvo y volteo*¡Helga!*corrió hacia ella* estas bien*fondo le la mano para que se levante*

- estoy bien*aceptando la ayuda de su amiga*

- bien corre*empezando a correr*

- bien*corre tras su amiga*

- allá esta la sala*señalando*

- ya van a cerrar corre*dijo Helga y jalando de su brazo a su amiga*

Continuara...

**Bien el actualizar se me esta haciendo difícil pero aquí hay otro capitulo espero les guste y espero sus Review **


	6. Chapter 6

**eh aquí otro capitulo de mi fic espero le vayan entendiendo pero poco a poco le entenderán**

**############################**

- espere no cierre*grito Helga*

- ¿eh?*dijo el encargado del auditorio*

- que...aaaah...aahh...no cierre*llegando a la puerta*

- deberían de llegar mas temprano*haciéndose a un lado para que pasen*

- si*dijieron al unisono*

- genial llegamos tarde y solo las bancas de atrás quedan vacías*mirando los lugares*

- no es tan malo Helga, ven vamos a sentarnos*dirijiendose a las bancas*

- si, si como sea*siguiendo a su amiga*

El encargado del auditorio estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando alguien puso su pie en la puerta

- no cierre*abriendo la puerta*

- los jóvenes de hoy no pueden llegar puntuales*haciéndose a un lado para que pase*

- jeje perdón*entra, con la mirada busca a sus amigas y las encuentra y camina hacia ellas*

- no somos la únicas que llegan tarde*dijo Helga señalando a la chica que pasa alado de ella*

- amm si Helga*nerviosa*

- ¿que tienes Adri?

- nada Helga*mirando a la chica que señalo Helga*

E3E3E3E3

- por que llegaste tarde *dijo Lola*

- pues por que...

Flasback

- vaya este lugar es lindo, no hay ruido y se siente una paz increíble me pregunto por que nadie viene por aquí*se acerca a un letrero que esta cubierto por llerbas*"no pasar' a ya entiendo*miro el lugar* mmmmmm no pasa nada si paso*entrando ve los arbustos y pasa por ellos y se encuentra un hermoso lago con flores de colores, admiraba todo hasta que su celular sonó*¡pero que!*mira su celular* oh no la junta la olvide por completo si quiero llegar tendré que correr*se pone sus lentes de sol y corre*

Fin del flasback

- Hel...Hel...*pasando una mano frente a su cara*

- eh..así perdón jeje*sobando se el brazo*

- sentate de una vez si vos no queres ser abucheada por vuestros compañeros aquí presentes*jalando a Helena*

- aaa*grito por el jaloneo y se sentó*vaya pero no tienes que ser así y por que hablas así?

- o por que me gusta, estoy probando nuevas formas de hablar y el argentino es una buena, vos me entenderas

- te digo algo creo que si..pe...*fue interrumpida*

- ssshhhhh llegó el director*le dijo a sus amigas*

- Buenos días alumnos yo se que todavía no empiezan las clases pero convoque esta junta para informarlos de lo que pasara este año lo primero es que los exámenes de las ciudades extrangeras, los últimos exámenes se harán este lunes y son en Hillwood, buenos aires y china, los que hayan tenido grandes calificaciones serán becados y vendrán la ultima semana de vacaciones habrá listas de los compañeros que los tocaran en los dormitorios ya que son de 3 y algunos dormitorios ya lo ocupan alumnos y esto va para los primeros, su bienvenida de ustedes sera el día viernes de la ultima semana de vacaciones ya que no queremos intervenir en las clases, se ofrecerá un baile

- ya tengo lo que necesito saber así que me voy*levantándose de su lugar*

- Helga no a terminado la junta y...*fue interrumpida*

- nada Adri me voy ya me aburrí*saliendo sigilosamente del auditorio*

- hay Helga...*sumiéndose en su asiento*

E3E3E3E3

- ufff que aburrido*viendo a todos a su alrededro*, ve la puerta entre abierta*mmm, eh voy al baño si*le dijo a sus amigas*

- si Hel...*dijieron al unisono*

Camina entre los pasillos y solo la ven los distraídos, en esto se percata Adriana la ve salir y sale tras ella.

Helena camina y alguien le llama la atención, va tras la rubia que camina hacia donde hace un rato estuvo, cuando alguien la llama

- Hola

- aaa*da un salto*eh...hola

- me llamo Adriana*dándole la mano para saludarla*

- mucho gusto Adriana, yo me llamo Helena*aceptando el saludo*

- solo quería decirte que van a pasar lista después de la junta*mirando detrás de ella*

- oh gracias*extrañada*

- bien te avise*caminando hacia el auditorio*

- si gracias*caminando lentamente hacia el auditorio, hasta que suena su celular*Bueno

- bien eso funciono*toma el comunicador* ya esta la distraje te toca distraer a Helga *dijo Adri*

- ok*guardando el comunicador*Bien, a ver que hacemos mm mm*mirando una gran piedra*perfecto*avienta la piedra y llama la atención de la rubia, la rubia se va acercando al arbusto, pero alguien da un grito y se dirije a donde escucho el ruido* uff por poco*descansando tras el arbusto*

Helga escucho el ruido en la sala de musica y se dirije hacia allá, y ve que la puerta esta entre abierta

- ¿quien sera?*tratando de ver adentro, hasta que escucha sonar la guitarra y una voz*

Mmmmm uuuuu mmm mm uuu

Si sientes frío

y Hay mucha niebla

Si las estrellas, esconden su brillo

Si mi princesa perdió su castillo

Jugando en la arena solo recuerda yo voy con tigo

- *trata de mirar* ¿pero que es lo que...?¡siento!*tocándose el pecho*, nunca había sentido esto antes*susurrando* tengo que ver quien es...*la llaman*

- Helga*le grita*

- shhhhh*le dijo*

- ¿¡pero que?!*dejando de cantar, y limpiándose las lágrimas*aahaa*suspiro y suena su celular* genial tengo que regresar*dejando su guitarra*

- Helga tienes que regresar*susurro*

- bien vámonos entonces*empujándola*

- oye Helga ¿por que estabas ahí eh?

- por nada Adri así que mejor hay que apurarnos*entrando al auditorio*

Helena sale del salón de musica y se dirije al auditorio, Helga ya había llegado pero no noto que alguien entro después, estaba tan distraída

_- ~¡¿pero que rayos fue eso?! No, no pudo ser nada solo es mi imaginación, pero sentí que ella sufre, bueno si era ella, era voz de mujer, no se quien ¡diablos! Era pero siento que la conosco, hay que admitir que canta bonito y la canción ¡hermosa!, ¿quien habrá sido~*_penso**suspiro, hacia caras que nadie entendia, hasta que la llaman*

- Helga, Helga*sacudiéndola*

- que pasa Adri*poniéndole atención*

- nos toca pasar para que nos tomen lista*dijo levantándose de su lugar*

- ah si*levantándose*te sigo*dándole el paso*

- si Helga lo que digas*pasando*

Helga y Adriana pasaron a tomar la lista al igual que todos los presentes del auditorio después de eso este estaba totalmente vacío no había nadie a excepción de cierta rubia

- que fue lo que paso, en cerio Helga que estabas pensando, que es igual a ti bah eso no es posibles ¿o si?, no Helga estas pensando mal*hundiendose en la silla*

- ¿helga?¿estas aquí?*revisando el lugar*¡Helga!*caminando y encuentra a una rubia es una silla medio acostada*Helga que haces aqui, ¿no deberías estra en el dormitorio?

- no ¿por que?*volteando a verla*

- no por nada solo que ya se esta haciendo tarde y las luces del auditorio se apagan por las noches si no es que alguien lo este utilizando*mirando el lugar*

- mm mm*mirando a su amiga*¿que traes ahí?*tratando de ver*

- nada Helga*evitando que vea*

- yo se que traes algo mas te vale que me enseñes Busha*levantándose*

- bien te lo enseño, ten es para ti*dándole la caja*

- Adri esto es en cerio*dudosa*

- si Helga tomalo*ofreciéndole la caja*

- esta bien*tomando la caja, la abre* Adri gracias, en cerio gracias*abrazándola*

- de nada*extrañada*no deberías agradecermelo a mi si no a tu hermana Olga, la verdad es que ella lo pago y yo lo escogí*mirando la caja*

- genial, me gusta el color, nunca había tenido ninguno así*tomando el objeto de la caja*ahora podre hablar con Phoebe, Adri gracias por el celular

- Helga solo te pido que lo cuides*mirando el celular*yo no lo quería tan exagerado así que Olga me dio a escoger entre ese y otros 4 mas y pues ganó ese*mirándola*

- veo que es un iPhone*admirando el celular*

- así es y mas vale que no le des un baño*bromeando*

- te prometo que no lo haré*sonriendole*

- bien nos vamos*señalando la puerta*

- claro que si Adri vámonos*caminando hacia la puerta*

Salieron del auditorio y se dirigían a su dormitorio, pero le intrigaba saber quien era la chica de hace un rato estaba en el salón de musica

- Adri voy al baño*deteniéndose*

- Helga en el dormitorio tienes un baño, no es necesario que vayas al baño de aquí*volteando a verla*

- pues es que ya me aburrí del baño del dormitorio quiero conocer mas baños si*cruzándose de brazos*

- como tu digas Helga*extrañada*entonces te veo mañana

- si*dirijiendose al baño, entra y sale vigilando que su amiga no ande por ahí*bien ya no esta ahora al salón de música*caminando en el pasillo*

Helena se encontraba encerrada en el salón de musica, llorando hasta que entra una vídeollamada

- hola Ali*dijo Helena*

- hola Hel, solo te llamaba para decirte que lamento mucho lo que paso en tu familia

- gracias Ali pero sabes me siento fatal, pero gracias por llamar*sollosando*

- de nada sabes que si me necesitas puedes llamarme y yo estaré ahí si

- si Ali gracias*sollosando*

- adiós*despidiéndose*

- adios*terminando la videollamada, toman la guitarra, comienza a tocar y cantar*

Te abrazare cuando te sientas sola

Te enseñare como cruzar las olas

Te cuidare si esta dormida

- *dejo de cantar*aaaaaaaaaa*grito*¿por que?*sollosando*

Helga se encontraba detrás de la puerta escucho la videollamada y quería entrar pero la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro y Helena no se dio cuenta de que querían abrir, Helga seguía tratando de averiguar quien es, hasta que el hablan

- hola*saludando*

- aaaaa*dio un brinco*

- o perdón te asuste*preocupado*

- aaaaa si que no vez*mirándolo*

- bueno perdón*rasacandose la nuca*

- ya no importa ¿que haces aquí?*mirando el pasillo procurando que no haiga gente*

- mas bien ¿que haces tu aquí?*curioso*

- eh...yo...yo...hago...pues...yo...solo...vine para asesiorarme que este todo bien*alejandose de la puerta*

- pues yo veo que todo esta bien*siguiéndola con la mirada*

- si ya vi así que ya me voy*alejandose* como es que te llamas*volteando*

- Aldo, espera*caminando hacia ella*iba a dar un paseo así que no se si gustas acompañarme

- mm ¿por que no?*volteando completamente*

- bien entonces vamos*caminando*

- oye y por que quieres dar paseos nocturnos por la escuela, que no es suficiente caminar de día*mirando al frente*

- pues al parecer no, jeje no, no es eso si no que se me hace mas tranquilo hacer esto de noche, espero que no veas esto extraño*metiendo las mano a sus bolsas*

- esto no es para nada extraño, yo donde antes vivía lo hacia todas las noches que pude sabes se siente la paz de la ciudad sin toda esa gente y sus carros y todo su malhumor*se detiene* jeje perdón te estoy contando de la ciudad donde vivía*sobandose su brazo*

- no te preocupes de hecho quiero saber de ti*haciendo como si se rascara la nuca*bueno para ser amigos

- aaaa ya veo*sonrojandose*y tu de donde vienes?

- yo soy de Italia*mirando al frente*

- oh que bien*sentándose en una banca*

- jeje si y tu?*sentándose alado de ella*

- yo soy de Hillwood*bajando la mirada*

- es la ciudad en donde harán el lunes el ultimo examen ¿verdad?*mirándola*

- si ¿y?*mirándolo*

- pues no te emocionas por saber que tal vez vengan amigos tuyos aquí*mirándola fijamente*

- pues si*mirando el suelo*

- *vio como estaba la rubia* um pero todavía falta mucho y pues si no te molesta o no te incomoda podemos ser amigos cercanos bueno si quieres*sonrojandose*

- *volteo a verlo* no, pues no me incomoda, si, si podemos ser amigos*sonrojandose*

- genial, entonces mañana me acompañarias al centro comercial*mirando a la rubia*

- mientras no me hagas entrar al spa o a la estética todo esta bien*mirando al frente*

- jajajaja yo nunca haría eso*ríendo*

- ¡Aldo!¡Aldo!*le gritan*

- ¿que pasa Pao?*levantándose*

- pues solo quería pregun...*se queda callada*

- preguntarme ¿que?*mirándola*hola*pasándole una mano por la cara* Pao*se fija el por que se quedo así y vio a la rubia*

- eh...perdón, estoy interrumpiendo algo*extrañada*

- No, no estas interrumpiendo en nada pero ¿tu como te llamas?*dijo Helga*

- yo me llamo Paola*mirando ala rubia*

- que bien~_se parece mucho a Phoebe~*_penso*hola yo soy Helga

- hola*sonriendo le*

- bien los dejo me tengo que ir*dijo Helga* adiós

- adiós*dijieron al unisono*

- ahora si que es lo que me querías preguntar*viendo como se va la rubia*

- vaya que se parecen*mirando como se va la rubia*

- bueno tu pregunta*mirándola*

- así, ¿no has visto a Helena?

- no, no la e visto*extrañado*desde ayer que discutimos ¿por que?

- es que no a aparecido, desde la mañana se fue pero llego a la junta y después se fue y no a regresado temo que haya hecho algo

- algo como que?*curioso*

- sabes ni yo se*mirando el lugar*pero me preocupa demasiado y la ando buscando, Lola quería venir pero vez su pie, se tiene que recuperar, me ayudas a buscar a Helena no debe de estar lejos

- si te ayudo, buscamos toda esta parte del jardín y después vamos por los salones de allá*señalando*

- si, si vamos*caminando*

Los dos buscaron por todo el jardín, se aseguraron de haber peinado toda la zona, y después de revisar el jardín los dos se dirijian a los salones que estaban cerca, a Paola le toco revisar la parte derecha de los salones(salones comunes), a Aldo el lado izquierdo de los salones(salones de musica, laboratorios, y salones comunes), el escucho un ruido en el salón de musica

- si sientes que nadie te espera y no encontraras la manera si...dices mi nombre te voy a encontraaar...*canto sollosando*

- Pao creo que aquí esta*susurro*

- ¿donde?*susurrando* y ¿por que susurramos?

- esta aquí adentro*señalando la puerta del salón*

- oh ¿encerio?*dudosa*

- si mira escucha*dándole el paso*

- *se pone a escuchar*

- ya veras que algo se enciende de nuevo, tiene sentido intentar, cuando estamos juntaas...aaaaa*canto llorando*

- si, si es ella*le confirmo*

- entonces entremos*susurro*

- si*tratando de abrir la puerta*

- ¡que pasa!*mirando lo que hace*

- esta cerrado con seguro*volteando a verlo*

- mm entences entremos por la ventana*mirando el salón por fuera*

- ¿que?*exaltada*

- shhhhh, baja la voz*caminando*si quieres yo entro y te abro si*caminando hacia la ventan*

- esta bien yo aquí te espero*viendo como se va*

Aldo caminaba hacia la ventana, la vio y la abre lentamente, la ventana estaba muy grande podría entrar y salír fácilmente pero algo lo detuvo, era ni mas que menos una Helena parecía una niña asustada estaba abrazando sus piernas llorando, esto le causo ternura a Aldo y decidió entrar

Helena se dio cuenta que alguien entro y se levanta rápidamente

- ¿quien?...¿quien eres?...*volteada, limpiándose las lágrimas*

- soy Aldo*caminando lentamente hacia ella*

- ¿que es lo que haces aquí?*cruzando los brazos*

- Buscándote por que tus amigas están preocupadas por ti, ¿te ocurre algo?¿te sientes bien?*preocupado*

- no...no me ocurre nada*fría*

- yo se que si dime por favor, te quiero ayudar*acercándose mas a ella*

- no necesito tu ayuda si*caminando hacia la puerta*

- tu no vas a salir de aquí*bloqueando la puerta*

- deja me salir*volteandose*

- solo quiero ayudarte*calmandose*

- me quieres ayudar*volteo para miaralo* dejame salir*enojada*

- ¿por que estabas llorando?*preocupado*

- ¿eso no te importa?*cruzándose de brazos*

- si me importa ¿que tienes?*tratando de acercarse*

- nada*alejándose*

- vamos dime*acercándose*

- nada dejame*alejándose lo mas que puede*

- ¿por que eres así conmigo?¿quiero ayudarte y tu no me dejas?¿que es lo que hize?¿por que eres mas fría conmigo que los demás?*enojado y acorralando la contra la pared*

- NADA, NADA, NADA*alzando sus brazos*

- entonces ¿por que no quieres decirme?*mirándola*

- no quiero si no estoy de humor*volteando a ver al otro lado*

- y por que no estas de humor, ahora que te hicieron o que te hice, por que casi todos tus problemas soy yo*mirándola*

- *estaba fastidiada*No fue nadie, por que siempre piensan que son los demás, o tu ¿por que piensas que eres tu? Sabes ya dejame*sollosando*

- No dime que tienes o bueno no me digas no importa*haciéndose desinteresado*

- así es mejor por que a nadie le importo y la única persona que le importaba se me fue de esta vida*deslizándose por la pared* se me fue aaaaa*llorando*

- ¿que?*mirándola*

- ya lo escuchaste*abrazando sus piernas*

- ¿quien se fue?*agachándose para estar a su altura*

- mi...mi...mi mama*llorando*

- oh...lo lamento mucho*acercándose a ella*perdón*abrazándola*

- *no evitó el abrazo ya que lo necesitaba, así que ella lo abrazo también*

- oigan ¿que pasa?*tocando la puerta*

- es cierto, le dije a Paola que le abriría*apartándose de la rubia y dirijendose ala puerta* jeje perdón Pao*abriendo la puerta*

- no importa, esta aquí?*mirando el salón*

- si allá*señalando*

- *la vio y corrió hacia ella* hay amiga estas bien*abrazándola*¿que tienes?*separándose de ella*

- *llorando* es que...*fue interrumpida*

- no digas nada*abrazándola*vamos al dormitorio si*levantandose*

- si*levantándose*

- bien Aldo me la llevo*mirándolo*

- si no hay problema*dándoles paso* cuidala si*le susurro*

- si lo haré*caminando junto con su amiga hacia el dormitorio*

- *sale del salón y mira como se van, cierra el salón y se va a su dormitorio*

E3E3E3E3

- vaya esa chica si que se parece a Phoebe*lavándose las manos*es cierto tengo que decirle a Phoebe mi nuevo numero*caminando hacia la computadora*

Se sienta en la computadora y la prende, se va a e-mail y escribe

_helga_

_Hola Phoebe solo quiero decirte que tengo nuevo numero así que yo te marcare pero primero me deberás de dar tu numero ya sabes que mi agenda se mojo toditita em bueno espero tu mensaje eh..._

_Te quiero Helga_

lo manda y se va a su cama

- creo que investigare quien era*mirando el techo*

**############################**

**Espero sus Rewiews :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**eh aquí otro capitulo de mi fic espero les guste**

**%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%**

Era una tarde cálida, todos estaban haciendo sus tareas diarias, una oriental estaba por salir para irse a estudiar, antes de salir revisa su correo, lo abre y lee

_helga_

_Hola Phoebe solo quiero decirte que tengo nuevo numero así que yo te marcare pero primero me deberás de dar tu numero ya sabes que mi agenda se mojo toditita em bueno espero tu mensaje eh..._

_Te quiero Helga_

- oh que bien*dejando sus libros aun lado y escribe*

_phoebe _

_Que bien Helga así me podrás marcar cuando puedas, bien mi numero es 5573480982 o si no el de la casa es 9238710, bien una tienes mi numero va marcame cuando puedas si_

_Te quiere Phoebe _

- que bueno*tomando sus libros* que Helga ya tiene celular por lo menos ya hablare con ella*saliendo de su casa*me pregunto que hora sera allá, aquí son las 2:35

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

- o es un buen modelo y además es moderno*admirando*

- si lo se, jeje ok no am oye puedo revisar algo rápido*mirándolo*

- eh si*se lo da*

- gracias*empieza a revisar* genial ya me contesto*emocionada*

- eh ¿quien te contesto?*curioso*

- o perdón Aldo, una amiga mía jeje*leyendo el mensaje*

- no te preocupes Helga, parece que es tu mejor amiga ¿cierto?*mirando como reacciona la rubia*

- si como lo sabes*mirándolo asombrada*

- las amigas siempre se ponen así, te lo digo por experiencia*viendo a otro lado*

- que? Así te pones tu cuando te habla tu mejor amiga*riéndose*

- no como crees jeje solo que así se ponía una compañera mía y pues ya conosco muy bien esa expresión*pasándose una mano en la nuca*

- lo que tu digas Aldo, jeje*riendo*

- no me crees Helga?*viéndola*

- aaah, no*seria*

- bueno y que tengo que hacer para que me creas*cruzándose de brazos*

- mmm te creeré si me ganas en los videojuegos*cruzándose de brazos*

- trató hecho*dándole la mano*

- bien*estrechándola*pero antes tengo que hacer una llamada

- claro iré por unos helados*caminando hacia la heladería*

- si*marcando*vamos Phoebe se que estas ahí contesta*decía mientras marcaba*

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

- miren este es todo lo que deben de estudiar va*dándoles unas hojas*

- vamos Phoebe es hora de almorzar, podemos dejar lo de el estudio para después*dijo Gerald*

- es cierto vamos Phoebe hay que comer si no, no vamos a aprender*le dijo Lila*

- esta bien chicos*suena su celular*

- ¿quien es?*dijo Gerald*

- no lo se*mirando el celular y contesta*bueno

- bueno*del otro lado de la linea*Phoebe

- oh Hel eres tu se me había olvidado que me marcarias*mirando a sus compañeros*

- y que haces Phoebe*pregunto Helga*

- pues iba a almorzar con Gerald, Lila y Arnold*caminando*de hecho apenas vamos y ¿tu?

- yo pues aquí, con un amigo*mirando al chico*

- en cerio y como se llama*curiosa*

- hay Phoebe, es lindo se parece a mantecado*sentándose*

- oh no es cierto verdad?*sorprendida*

- Phoebe ¿quien es?*dijo Gerald algo celoso*

- es el cabellos de esponja, tienes que pasármelo*del otro lado de la linea*

- no te lo voy a pasar*dijo Phoebe*

- esta bien, pero ponme en voz alta para que me escuche*maliciosa*

- este bien*dijo Phoebe y haciendo lo que Helga le dijo*bien ya esta

- bien, pelos de espaguetti soy Helga no te pongas celoso además ella ya tiene novio*del otro lado de la linea*

- ja ja ja Helga ella no tiene novio*dijo Gerald seguro*

- ah si bueno entonces te diré que ella siempre me manda e-mails donde me habla de aquel chico guapo que le habla todas las noches*maliciosa*

- claro que no Helga, estoy muy seguro de eso y lo del novio lo acabas de inventar*dijo Gerald*

- bueno yo te advertí*dijo divertida*

- hola Helga*dijo lila*

- hola lila*dijo Helga*

- como has estado*pregunto lila*

- bien Lila, muy bien, y se están preparando para el examen*cambiando de conversación*

- si Helga nos estamos preparando para el examen*dijo Arnold*

- ...*se quedo callada*

- Helga, Helga, estas ahi*dijo Phoebe*

- eh...s..si..estoy aquí Phoebe*dijo nerviosa*

- hola Helga hace mucho que no hablamos*dijo Arnold acercándose al celular*

- eh..si verdad jejje*nerviosa*

- Phoebe quisiera hablar con Helga puedo*mirándola*

- eh..no se*quita el altavoz* em Helga oye quiere hablar contigo*mirando a otro lado*

- este dile que no puedo que tengo cosas que hacer y que...*fue interrumpida*

- Helga Phoebe me dio permiso así que hablemos*dijo Arnold*

- genial idea Arnold y por celular, vaya sabes como arreglar situaciones eh!*dijo firme*

- en primer lugar fuiste tu la que no me dio oportunidad de hablar recuerdas*en tono de reclamo*

Flasback

- Helga deja me explicarte*siguiéndola*

- no Arnold, no quiero escuchar nada*caminado*

- pero Helga yo...*fue interrumpido*

- tu nada Arnold, no tienes que explicarme nada, yo quien soy para pedirte explicaciones además me dirías lo mismo de siempre ya estoy harta de lo mismo Arnold yo como tu amiga te digo que no me interesa con quien salgas si no que rompiste la maldita promesa Arnold, y para eso no hay explicaciones razonables*volteandose para verlo de frente y cruzando de brazos*

- si, si las hay Helga*enojado*

- pues no las quiero escuchar Arnold*se da la vuelta y se va*

Fin del flasback

- lo recuerdo perfectamente Arnold, pero no quiero discutir*dijo segura*

- yo tampoco quiero discutir Helga*dijo Arnold*

- pues no hay que hablar y ya! Es una buena forma de no discutir*dijo Helga*

- ten Helga no se de que sabor te gusta pero te traje un rico mantecado, además había mucha gente y entrar y salir de esa fila no es fácil*dijo Aldo, dándole su helado*

- gracias*tomando el helado*

- Helga ¿quien es el que esta contigo?*celoso*

- un amigo si, pasame a Phoebe por favor*enojada*

- no hasta que me digas quien es el que, Helga, Helga*cuelga*

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

- am ¿ya acabaste tu llamada?*curioso*

- si Aldo y que íbamos a hacer*comiendo su helado*

- íbamos a jugar videojuegos*señalando el lugar*

- a es cierto*caminando*y dime aparte de lo que ya hicimos que es lo que venias a hacer en el centro comercial?*curiosa*

- nada tenía que inventarte algo para que me acompañarás*comiendo su helado*

- ¡¿que?! En cerio nada más venimos a perder el tiempo*frunciendo el ceño*

- Helga, no te enojes si*calmándola*solo te quería conocer y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió*peinándose su cabello de atrás*

- si como ayer me viste de curiosa, pues tenia que aceptar todo*fingiendo*

- lo que tu digas Helga*dijo Aldo cansado*

- vaya no me conoces y ya actúas como mis amigos de la ciudad de donde vengo*comiendo su helado*

- a si yo no sabia nada*alzando las manos*

- calma no te interrogare*graciosa*

- bueno, y ¿como eres tu?*caminando*

- pues yo soy una chica ruda, con pocos amigos eso si verdaderos, necia, terca y torpe y todo lo que conlleva eso*acabándose su helado*

- pues para mi no parecías eso*acabándose su helado*

- ¿ah no?*asombrada*

- no, a mi me parecías una chica amable, amigable y sencilla*tirando a su vaso de helado a la basura*

- encerio!*mas que asombrada*

- si ¿por que?*curioso*

- por nada*tirando la basura*

- bien vamos a los videojuegos*señalando el lugar*

- si claro vamos*caminando*

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

- oye Phoebe*acercándose a la chica*

- si Arnold*enojada*

- solo quiero decirte que me disculpes*peinándose el cabello de atrás* por haberte arrebatado tu celular hace un rato solo es que...*fue interrumpido*

- bien Arnold estas disculpado, yo entiendo los motivos pero no tenias que hacer eso en cerio, aunque Helga no lo quisiera te la iba a pasar*tomando algunos libros*

- ¡¿que?! ¿encerio?*asombrado*

- si Arnold muchas veces le dije a Helga que hablara contigo, pero es muy necia*caminando*

- si lo se*caminando tras la chica*gracias Phoebe

- ¿de que Arnold?*confundida*

- de que trataras que hablara conmigo*mirando el suelo*

- no estés así Arnold, las cosas se van a arreglar ya veras*poniéndole una mano en su hombro*bien vamos a la mesa si*sonriendole*

- si Phoebe vamos*sonriendole*

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

Aldo y Helga se la estaban pasando bien, fueron a los videojuegos y los dos se llevaron una gran batalla una que nadie ganó, luego fueron al cine donde vieron una película de terror, después fueron a comer unas hamburguesas en un local de comida americana, y por ultimo dieron una vuelta en el parque que estaba frente al centro comercial, ya iban de regreso a la preparatoria, iban en un taxi bajan a unas dos calles para llegar a la prepa caminando

- admitelo Helga si no hubiera sido por esa pequeña trampa que me hiciste te hubiera ganado*caminando*

- en tus sueños, te faltaba poquito para perder*caminando*

- aja si Helga*tomado su agua*

- a pero como te hundías en tu asiento en las escenas mas espantosas de la película*riéndose*

- mmm pero que tal tu baño eh?*riéndose*

- eso me lo vas a pagar pronto*mirándolo*

- creo que aceptare las consecuensias, hay una cosa que no me contaste de ti*mirando al cielo*

- y según tu ¿cual es?*burlona*

- que eres vengativa, ah! Y retadora*mirándola*

- sabes creo que tienes razón*mirándolo*

Llegaron a la prepa y entraron

- bien mi dormitorio queda por allá*señalando*

- y el mio por allá*señalando* te acompaño a tu dormitorio

- no, no hace falta Aldo gracias, ve a descansar*mirándolo*

- bien entonces tu ve a cambiarte si no vas a pescar un resfriado*riéndose*

- ya te dije me las vas a pagar eh*señalándolo*

- bien ya te dije que aceptare las consecuencias, valió la pena hacerte esa broma*riéndose*

- ja ja ja muy gracioso, bien me voy adiós*caminando*

- adiós*viendo como se va*que chica*caminando para su dormitorio*

Helga llego a su dormitorio y se dio un baño se cambio de ropa y se puso a investigar su celular, cuando alguien toca su puerta, se acerca y abre

- hola Helga

- hola Adri pasa*haciéndose a un lado para que pase*y bien?

- y bien ¿que?*sentándose en su cama*

- pues que tal te fue con Aldo*sonrisa picara*

- genial todo bien*mirándola*

- y eso es todo?*curiosa*

- ¿quiero saber que hicieron?*sentándose alado de ella*

- am bueno pues primero llegamos y me hizo dar un millón de vueltas solo para que regresaramos a la entrada del centro comercial*viendo a su amiga*

- y ¿por que?*curiosa*

- solo para ver a un amigo*mirando su celular*

- y después?

- después fuimos a los videojuegos quedamos empatados y luego fuimos al cine a ver una película de terror hubieras visto su cara jajajaja*riéndose*después fuimos por unas hamburguesas, si hubieras estado jajaja hubieras visto como se puso solo por que le conté un chiste tonto, jajaja por ultimo me llevo al parque que estaba enfrente*fruncio el ceño*estábamos sentados y después se encendieron esas cosas para rregar el pasto, Aldo no estaba ahí por que fue por agua, pero resulto que todo fue una broma de el*enojada*

- vaya que día eh...genial te la pasaste bien, sabes me cae muy bien ese Aldo y su broma genial me hubiera encantado estar ahí jajaja*riendo*todavía no puedo creer que te hiciera una broma, al menos sabe como eres?

- si , si lo sabe, el me pregunto, y le dije que me las pagaría*seria*

- y bien que tal?

- que tal ¿que?*curiosa*

- Helga no me vas a mentir en esto, acaso ¿te gusta?*mirándola*

- pues no lo se, pero por lo mientras me haré amiga de el*mirando a su amiga*

- y no has pensado en que a el si le gustes?*mirándola*

- sabes yo no soy tonta, se perfectamente lo que siente por mi, pero eso no afectará en nada*dijo mirando la puerta*por ahora...*susurro*

- ¿que?*pregunto*

- nada*inocente*

- bien Helga me voy, solo quería saber como te fue*caminando hacia la puerta*

- que no podías esperar hasta mañana?*caminando tras de ella*

- no!*abriendo la puerta*

- esta bien, nos vemos mañana Adri*diciéndole adiós con la mano*

- nos vemos Helga*caminando*

- *ve como se va su amiga cierra la puerta y se va a su cama*todo iba bien hasta que Arnold se metió en la llamada, por que tenias que hacerlo*mirando el celular*definitivamente te tengo que olvidar*se acuesta en su cama* si eso haré*decidida*

En la mañana siguiente

- Helga, Helga*tocando la puerta*

- si que pasa*en su cama*

- sal si vamos a dar una vuelta*tras la puerta*

- ahh*poniéndose la almohada sobre su cara*

- Helga, vamos si?*tocando*

- aaah, si ya voy*levantándose*

- apurale Helga*tras la puerta*

- si, si ya voy*cambiándose*

- em ya Helga

- no espera*terminando de cambiarse*ya estoy*abriendo la puerta*

- vaya que te tardaste*viéndola*ya vi por que!

- ¿por que?*mirándose*

- por que hoy te pusiste jeans*señalando*

- ash ya me puse vestidos y faldas y todo eso ya era hora de ponerme jeans no crees?*cruzando los brazos*

- tienes razón, entonces vámonos*caminando*

- si claro*cerrando la puerta*y adonde vamos?

- vamos al parque de diversiones*caminando por el pasillo*

- y vamos solas?*caminando tras ella*

- no claro que no allá están con los que vamos a ir*señalando*

- ah ok*caminando*

- bien estamos aquí*dirijiendose a sus compañeros*Helga ellos son Paola, Sebastian y Aldo*señalando*oye Aldo no falta alguien?

- am hola*dijo Helga*

- eh..si Adriana falta un amigo mio y otra pero no va a poder ir esta mal de su pie*dijo Aldo*

- y con quien se va a quedar?*curiosa*

- no te preocupes hace un rato, llegaron por ella la iban a llevar quien sabe a donde pero esta bien*dijo Paola*

- bien y tu amigo nos va a alcanzar aquí?*dijo Adri*

- si, mira ahí viene*señalando*

- ok*volteando*

- perdón por llegar tarde*acercándose a ellos*

- no hay problema*dijo Adri*

- am oh si me llamo George*mirando a sus compañeros*

- hola George, bien nos vamos*dijo Adri, dirijiendose a sus compañeros*

- si vámonos*dijo sebastian*

Todos caminaron hacia la entrada de la prepa a esperar el autobús

- eh..chicos no tenemos porque ir en autobús*dijo George*

- ah no?*dijo Sebas*

- no, por que allá esta mi carro*dijo George, señalando*

- y tienes permiso para conducir*dijo Pao*

- no pero esta mi chofer*dijo George*

- entonces que esperamos*dijo Adri*vamos

Caminaron para el auto de George subieron y se acomodaron

- esta grande*dijo Aldo*

- lo se hermano*dijo George*y pues veo caras nuevas

- a si..yo soy Adriana*saludándolo* y ella es Helga*señalándola*

- si soy Helga*saludándolo*~_vaya este chico se parece a el cabellos de espaguetti~_*pensó*

- hola señoritas y de donde son?*dijo George*

- yo soy de aquí Londres*dijo Adri*

- yo soy de Hillwood*dijo Helga*

- que bien, yo soy de Francia al igual que Paola*señalándola*

- es cierto*afirmo la chica*

- y mi querido amigo Aldo es de Italia, al igual que...*fue interrumpido*

- en cerio eres de Italia y ustedes de Francia eso es increíble*dijo Adri emocionada*

- si genial*con sarcasmo* gente de todo el mundo*mirando a otro lado*

- y bien a donde vamos*dijo Paola*

- no te dijieron*dijo Adri extrañada*

- no Aldo solo me dijo que lo acompañara*mirándolo*

- bien creo que ya llegamos*dijo George*

- en efecto joven George*dijo su chofer*

Bajan todos del auto y se forman para entrar, entran y se van a los juegos

- que te parecen los juegos*acercándose a ella*

- pues están bien*viendo el lugar*

- desde ayer estas así después de la llamada que hiciste, algo ocurre?*preocupado*

- aahaa*suspira*no estoy bien vamos a ese juego si*señalando*

- estas segura?*mirándola*

- si*firme*

- entonces vamos*sonriendole*

- Adri yo y Aldo iremos a ese juego no les importa*dirijiendose a los demás*

- no para nada*dijo Adri*

- si quieren vayan se en parejas y nos vemos aquí en la tarde, que les parece a las 5:00*mirando su reloj*

- por nosotros esta bien*dijieron Aldo y Helga*

- bien, pero yo no se*dijo Adri*si quieren vayan ustedes yo voy a estar por allá*señalando*

- quieres estar en la cafeteria?*dijo George*

- eh en realidad señalaba allá*señalando*en la simulación de viaje lunar

- tu siempre tan rara*dijo Helga*

- no es eso, es solo que...que...yo siempre quise hacer eso, lo que sea que hagan ahí adentro*nerviosa*

- bien entonces yo te acompañó*le dijo Paola*

- no es necesario, si quieres irte con ellos ve jeje yo estaré bien*mas nerviosa*

- si Paola además quiero hablar contigo*dijo George*

- esta bien*cruzando de brazos*

- entonces iré con ustedes*dijo Sebas*

- bueno entonces no lo olviden tienen que estar aquí a las 5:00*caminando*

- que le pasa a tu amigo*caminando*

- no lo se el es así*caminando alado de ella*

- vamos Aldo es tu amigo y no sabes*extrañada*

- entonces Helga dime por que tu amiga es así*viendo el lugar*

- ella es así por que...por...que...*caminando*

- ahí esta tu tampoco sabes por que es así tu amiga*mirándola*

- bien lo admito*mirando una atracción*oye vamos allá si*señalando*

- esta bien

- bien quien llegue al ultimo invita la comida va*preparándose*

- ah no Helga*la mira como corre*bien como quieras*empieza a correr*

E3E3E3E3

- por que no vino Tarlati*curioso*

- estaba muy mal y la dejamos con Lola*tomando su refresco*

- pero ¿por que?*dijo Sebas*

- pues por que...su...mama murió*bajando la mirada*

- *escupe su refresco*¡¿que?! En cerio*exaltado*

- si George*mirando el suelo*

- y ¿por que estas aquí?*curioso*

- Sebas si estoy aquí es por Aldo me lo pidió no por que quisiera*mirándolo*me encantaría estar con ella en estos momentos*bajando la mirada*

- pues cuando yo me iba acercando, pensé que la rubia era Helena*tomando su refresco*

- yo tambien, de hecho son igualitas, ¿no serán hermanas? Y ¿nos están engañando?*abriendo los ojos*

- no claro que no como crees?*extrañada* ellas ni siquiera se conocen, ni saben que la otra existe solo nosotros*mirándolos*y lea voy a pedir un favor no le digan nada, dejen que ellas se vean cuando ya estemos en clases*mirándolos fijamente*

- pero para eso faltan 3 semanas, sera mucho tiempo*bebiendo su refresco*

- si lo se Sebas, pero sabes ellas están en la misma escuela es raro que aun no se hayan visto*mirando a sus amigos*

- bien dejemos de hablar de la gemelas, después hablaremos bien de eso, ahora hay que divertirnos*alzando los brazos*

- es cierto*dijo Sebas*

- esta bien*tirando si basura*

Los tres se fueron a los juegos, Helga y Aldo se estaban divirtiendo, todos, en los juego en las atracciones hasta en el comedor hasta que dieron las 5:00 de la tarde

- todos una estamos aquí, hay que irnos

Todos se subieron al auto y se fueron a la prepa, llegando entraron y todos se fueron a sus dormitorios, menos 2 rubios que caminaron rumbo al jardín

- Helga, sabes aveces muestras algunas cosas y otras veces Teresa muy amable*caminando*

- lo se, por eso te quería pedir algo*metiendo sus manos a sus bolsas*

- ¿que?*curioso*

- que nunca me dejes sola*mirándolo*

- ¿a que te refieres Helga?*sorprendido*

Continuará...

**%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%**

**Espero sus rewiews ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

Otro capitulo de mi raro fic disfrutenlo

**############################**

- A que...ahora que somos amigos no, no te dejes llevar por lo que veas en mi*nerviosa*

- pero por que piensas que haré eso?*mirándola*

- no se*mirando al cielo*

- mira yo, puedo decirte que no te dejare sola*mirándola*

- y ¿por que estas tan seguro?*mirándolo*

- no lo se*riendo*

- como no vas a saber*dándole un golpe en el brazo*

- oye!*sobandose*

- apoco te dolió*burlona*

- no jajaja*deteniéndose*

- ¿que?*volteandose*¿ahora que?*caminando hacia el*

- nada*mirándola*

- ¿que?*ruborizandose*

- solo te estaba admirando*acercándose*

- eh...vaya que es tarde*mirando su reloj*

- espero y te hayas divertido

- si, si Aldo gracias por todo, nos...vemos*caminando hacia su dormitorio*

- adiós*viendo como se va*

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

- aah*suspiro*lunes en la mañana, una mañana perfecta en cerio, chavos por aquí, por allá, nerviosos por el gran examen, unos ya lo están haciendo*mirando el lugar*tan solo de ver a tantos chavos, me da no se que cosa

- ay Gerald!

- que Phoebe

- mira hay vienen Arnold y Lila*señalando*

- hola Gerald, Phoebe*dijo Arnold*

- hola chicos*dijo Lila*

- hola*dijieron al unisono*

- listos para el examen*dijo lila*

- si claro*dijo Gerald*

- veo que falta poco para que lleguemos ala entrada*mirando el lugar*

- de hecho Arnold utilizaron toda la universidad, me refiero a que están llenando los salones, que como podrás ver*señalando*son muchos y cada salón son de 50 alumnos así que los están llamando de 50 en 50 lo malo de todo esto es que solo va a ver 5 becados*dijo Phoebe*

- si que son muchos salones y muchos alumnos*dijo Gerald*

- miren aquí dice que este examen dará lugar a 100 chicos que serán asignados depende de su calificación en preparatorias extranjeras*dijo Lila*

- por lo menos tendrán prepa pagada* dijo Arnold*

- avanza la fila*dijo Gerald*

- 48, 49 y 50, hasta aquí*dijo la asistente*

- ok creo que estaré sola*dijo Phoebe*nos vemos*caminando*

- pobre Phoebe*dijo Lila*

- bien creo que ahora nos toca a nosotros*dijo Arnold*

Los tres entran al salón y se sientan comienza el examen, todos están concentrados, pasan las horas hasta que por fin el examen termina

- hermano que tal te fue*caminando*

- creo que bien y ¿a ti?*caminando*

- creo que igual, Lila que tal eh?*dijo Gerald*

- bien, la mayoría si lo sabia*caminando*

- hola que tal les fue?*acercándose a ellos*

- hola Phoebe, yo creo que ami bien*dijo Lila*

- si yo igual*dijo Gerald*

- y ¿a ti Arnold?*curiosa*

- creo que bien Phoebe*peinándose su cabello de atrás*

- ahora solo esperar los resultados*sacando su celular*

- que vas a ser Phoebe?*dijo lila, curiosa*

- le voy a marcar a Helga, me dijo que le marcara cuando haya terminado el examen*marcando*

- pues que hora es allá?*dijo Gerald*

- si aquí son las tres, allá son las 8:00*mirando su reloj*hola, Helga?

- si Phoebe, soy yo y bien termino el examen*del otro lado de la linea*

- si Helga ya acabo*dijo Phoebe*

- que el examen era de 50 hojas, se tardaron mucho, no crees?*del otro lado de la linea*

- eran 15 hojas*rodando los ojos*

- bien Phoebe, sabes me tengo que ir*del otro lado de la linea*

- ¿por que Helga?¿acaso ya te vas a dormir?*curiosa*

- no...es solo...que...voy a salir jeje*nerviosa, del otro lado de la linea*

- y ¿con quien?*curiosa*

- ¡criminal! Phoebe que es esto ¿un interrogatorio?*del otro lado de la linea*

- no solo quiero saber con quien vas a salir*curiosa*

Ante lo que dijo la pelinegra, Arnold le puso mas atención a la conversación.

- bien te diré tengo un amigo, Aldo te acuerdas, ya te había contado de el*del otro lado de la linea*

- aaa Aldo si ya me habías contado, con el vas a salir*sorprendida*

- pues últimamente me e llevado con el y salimos en las noches a dar una vuelta al jardín de la escuela, me la paso bien y puedo ser libre con el*del otro lado de la linea*

- ¿libre?*desconcertada*

- si Phoebe libre, me refiero a que puedo ser como quiera, ruda o gentil, sin que reciba nada departe de el, ya sabes las rarezas*del otro lado de la linea*

- vaya Helga al parecer ya encontraste con quien ser libre aparte de mi

- bueno, también tengo una amiga que se llama Adriana

- Helga nunca me habías contado de ella*celosa*

- calmante Phoebe, tu seras mi única súper mejor amiga

- mas te vale, bueno te dejo para que vayas a pasear con Aldo*burlona*

- Phoebe*seria*

- ay ya Helga bueno, adiós*despidiéndose*

- adiós*cuelga*

- bien y a donde iremos*guardando su celular*

- no se ustedes, pero yo a mi casa, adiós*enojado*

- oye que te pasa, viejo*dijo Gerald*

- es cierto, ocurre algo*dijo Lila preocupada*

- no*se para enfrente de la oriental*no es nada*le da una mirada enojada y fría*adiós*se va*

- Phoebe sabes que pasa*mirando como se va el chico*

- no lo se Gerald*mirando por donde se va*y bien a donde vamos a comer

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

- *abre la puerta*si que se le ofrece*dijo el abuelo*

- se encuentra Arnold*dijo la oriental*

- o pero si eres su amiga la que tiene rasgos orientales, pasa*haciéndose a un lado*Arnold esta allá arriba

- *se ruborizó*eh, gracias*sube*Arnold*toca*

- Phoebe*abriendo la puerta*¿que haces aquí? Pasa*haciéndose a un lado*

- gracias, Arnold solo quería verte, después de que te fuiste así hace unas horas*entrando*me dejaste preocupada

- lo siento Phoebe la verdad es que me enoje*peinándose su nuca*

- escuchaste la conversación con Helga verdad?*mirándolo*

- pues si*sentándose en su cama*la verdad si y pues no me gusto escuchar, y me lamento haberlo hecho

- mira Arnold*sentándose a un lado* si Helga sale con alguien mas, es solo como amigos, lo tiene que hacer, no se puede quedar todo el día encerrada*tomándolo del hombro*o acaso es que tienes ¡celos!*mirándolo*

- ¡¿que?!*sorprendido* no, no lo estoy, pero...*fue interrumpido*

- bueno tu no, pero yo si*mirando al frente*

- ¡¿ah si?!*curioso*

- si, por que tiene otra amiga*mirando al cielo*

- bueno eso es normal...¿no?*rascándose la nuca*

- hay esta Arnold si eso es normal para ti, entonces que salga con chicos o chicas es normal*mirándolo*

- tienes razón, es solo que me preocupe que tal si sale con un mal amigo...o amiga*mirándola*

- hay Arnold*rodando los ojos*, es tarde me voy, ahora solo hay que esperar resultados*caminando hacia la puerta*

- te acompaño si*caminando junto con ella*

- no es necesario*bajando*

- si no te acompaño me sentiré mal*siguiéndola*

- bien*caminando hacia la puerta principal*

- abuelo, acompañare a Phoebe a su casa*saliendo*

- esta bien chaparrito*desde la cocina*

Salieron de la casa, caminaban por la acera los dos en silencio, hasta que Phoebe hablo

- ya llegamos*acercándose a su puerta*

- eh*saliendo de sus pensamientos*ah si, bien Phoebe nos vemos

- si Arnold, que descanses*abriendo su puerta*y recuerda Arnold, todo es normal*esperando a que se aleje*

- si Phoebe gracias*caminando*sera cierto eso que Helga sale con un tal Aldo,*dijo para si mismo*pero eso no me debería importar es solo mi amiga, pero por que digo todo esto si ella es solo mi amiga, jejeje ¡celos! Por favor yo no tengo celos de nadie*entrando a su casa*

- con quien venias hablando chaparrito*dijo el abuelo en la puerta*

- con nadie abuelo*subiendo las escaleras*

- esta bien, te llevare la cena

- si abuelo*entrando a la habitación*

Pasaron las horas ya era tarde, un chico con una extraña forma cabeza de balón seguía despuerto

- ¡celos!*dando vueltas*no no eran celos, solo es mi amiga, MI AMIGA*sentándose en su cama*mi amiga*recostándose*mi amiga*quedándose dormido*

Los días habían transcurrido, los resultados salieron, los afortunados en irse a Londres eran nada más ni nada menos que Lila, Phoebe, Gerald, Arnold y Rhonda, estaban totalmente felices por la noticia no esperaban el día para irse a Londres, mientras que en Londres, todo iba bien Aldo y Helga ya habían hecho una amistad muy buena, al igual que con Paola, George y Sebastian, Helena tuvo que irse a su casa para hacer lo que es necesario acompañada de su amiga Lola, quienes de escaparon de la escuela, era lunes de la ultima semana de vacaciones para los chicos y Helga estaba mas nerviosa y emocionada por que va a llegar su amiga Phoebe, estaba emocionada con su amiga Adriana ya que tenían que estar en la entrada para recibir a sus compañeras de dormitorio

- yo me quede con Rhonda Wellington y Runa Wang*leyendo su hoja*

- te toco con la princesa*burlona*

- ¿que?*extrañada*¿princesa?

- calma Adri, yo le digo así pero es buena onda*alzando los hombros*

- Helga a ti con quien te tocó*curiosa*

- con Phoebe y la señorita perfección*leyendo su hoja*

- que bien con Phoebe y lila*mirando al frente*que de hecho ahí viene*mirando*

- en cerio*buscándolas*

- si ven te llevo*jalandola del brazo*

- esta bien*dejándose jalar*espera un momento, tu como sabes quienes son*extrañada*

- eh...por que...una vez me enseñaste unas fotos*nerviosa*

- ¿fotos?*extrañada*

- si no recuerdas, bien hablando de esto después va*caminando*están allá*señalando*

- es cierto*caminan hacia ellas*¡Phoebe!*llamado la atención de la chica*

- ¡Helga!*volteando*Helga amiga*corre hacia ella*te extrañe Helga, vaya vivir en Londres si que cambio tu forma de vestir*mirándola*

- solo es idea de Olga y por su puesto de esta niña que esta aquí*señalándola*por cierto ella es Adriana*acercándola*

- hola*gentilmente*o yo soy...*fue interrumpida*

- Phoebe*dijo Adri*

- veo que conoces mi nombre*mirándola*

- si Helga siempre habla de ti*viendo a Helga*

- hola Helga*dijo Lila*

- oh hola Lila*mirándola* Adri ella es Lila

- hola Lila*dijo Adri*

- hola*dijo Lila*

- tengo un vuelo de 8 horas agotador, y para el colmo no pueden traer mis maletas*acercándose a ellas*hola chicas

- ella quien es*le pregunto a Helga*

- Adri te presento a la princesa Rhonda*señalándola*

- hola también Helga y si soy Rhonda*quitándose sus lentes de sol*y bien alguien sabe donde dormire

- eh...si en el mismo dormitorio que yo y otra compañera*dijo Adri*

- nunca me dijieron que tenia que compartir, pero bueno haré mi mayor esfuerzo*jalando sus maletas*

- hey Helga*dijo Aldo*

- si*volteando*

- e solo quería decirte que al rato iremos a otro lado, te venia avisar por que salimos con los demás chicos*mirandola*

- oh si y también llevare amigas*señalándolas*

- esta bien Helga*rascándose su nuca* bien al rato entonces

- que acaso no hay ni gun chico caballeroso que me ayude con mis maletas*jalando sus maletas*

- eh te ayudo*tomando las maletas*con quien estas?

- oh conmigo, a si que siguen e Aldo*caminando*

- te sigo Adri*siguiéndola*

- Rhonda*volteando se*¿vienes?*dijo Adri*

- si ya voy*caminando tras ellos*

- entonces el era Aldo*viendo como se va*

- si Phoebe el es*dijo Helga*

- no creen que tiene un parecido a Arnold?*dijo Lila*

- si Lila*mirándola*Helga sabes en que dormitorio nos quedamos*mirando a su amiga*

- si conmigo, vengan*caminando*

- Lila te pido no digas nada va*susurranddo*

- esta bien Phoebe*sonriendole*

- hey ¿vienen?*volteando se*

- si*dijieron al unisono*

Las chicas siguieron a Helga hasta el dormitorio

- bien aquí esta el armario, donde pondrán su ropa, aquí hay suficiente espacio*señalando*

- Helga veo que ahora tienes puros vestidos y faldas y blusa*mirando la ropa*

- todo esto fue idea de Olga*cruzando de brazos*

- en cerio Olga y no se si me podrías algún día ir a verla*jugando con su trenza*

- si Lila, fue Olga y que te parece si mañana la vamos a visitar*mirándola*

- hablas en cerio Helga*emocionada*

- si Lila hablo en cerio, que te eh hecho para que no me creas*mirandola*no me contestes*caminando*se tienen que arreglar, saldremos si

- si Helga*dijo Phoebe*

- y a ¿donde iremos?*dijo Lila*

- con unos amigos

Pasaron las horas las chicas ya estaban mas que listas para salir

- *toca la puerta*Helga están listas

- si Adri*abriendo la puerta* y quienes irán?

- pues no lo se*dijo Adri*

- y donde esta la princesa*mirando a su amiga*

- dijo que se daría su baño de flores importadas de Francia*extrañada*

- ay dios no se puede ser tan...bueno y tu otra compañera*cruzándose de brazos*

- igual se quedo disque para hacerse un...un...no se que en su cara*haciendo ademanes*

- vaya, vaya al parecer te toco con 2 princesas*burlona*

- calla Helga*cruzándose de brazos*

- uuuui perdón, jajaja*divertida*

- Helga ya estamos listas*dijo Lila*

- pues vámonos*dijo Helga*

- y bien entonces tu eres Adriana*mirándola*

- si soy yo*caminando*Phoebe, Helga me a contado mucho de ti y también de Lila*mirándola*

- los chicos están allá*dijo Helga*

- Helga que bueno que ya llegaste por que aquí, alguien ya se estaba preocupando*mirándolo*

- jajaja no me digas George*divertida*

- así es mira ay viene*señalando*

- oye Helga no sabia que íbamos a ir con Gerald y Arnold tambien*sorprendida*

- ni yo Phoebe*mirando a los chicos*

- bien llegue con Robert y sus compañeros ah y con Paola*dirijiendose a sus compañeros*

- bien quiero que conozcan a Phoebe y Lila*señalándolas*son mis compañeras de cuarto, Phoebe, Lila ellos son Aldo, George, Paola y Sebastian

- Hola*dijo Phoebe*

- hola*dijo Lila*

- y yo quiero que conozcan a Robert, bueno ya sabes quienes son y ella*señalándola* es Helga

- que hay*dijo Helga*

- oh si ellos son Arnold y Gerald*dijo Robert*

- hola*dijieron Arnold y Gerald*

- a ¿donde iremos?*dijo Pao*

- iremos a...es cierto a donde vamos*extrañado*

- George sabes a donde iremos, tu me dijiste*mirándolo*

- en cerio Aldo por que yo que recuerde no te dije nada*extrañado*

- no te hagas, hasta me..sabes mejor vallamos ya si*mirando a sus compañeros*

- te seguimos Aldo*dijo Adri*

Todos siguieron a Aldo

- oye viejo, no notas que tal vez tu y Aldo se parecen demasiado, aunque no mucho en la cabeza*haciendo ademanes*

- no lo se Gerald, creo que si, pero también ya notaste que Phoebe y esa chica Paola igual se parecen y que tu y ese chico*señalando*igual se parecen, nadamas que el tiene de otra forma acomodado su cabello*mirándolo*

- vaya hermano, hablaremso de esto después ya que nadie dice nada al respecto*caminando*

- aquí es*deteniéndose*si que te esmeraste George*dijo Aldo*

- woa es hermoso*dijo Lila*

- pero bro ya te dije que yo no hize nada*alzando sus manos*

- no fingas te conocemos y esto*señalando*solo lo pudiste hacer tu*dijo Paola*

- un pigni en la noche no me esperaba eso*dijo Adri*

- ni yo*dijo Helga*

- hay que admitirlo el jardín es grande y hermoso*dijo Sebas*

- todos sientense*dijo Aldo*Helga podrías ayudarme*sosteniendo un cesto*

- a que? A cargarlo*burlona*

- ha ha Helga no a preparar, lo que sea que haiaga aquí*abriendo el cesto*

- yo les ayudo*dijo Adri*

E3E3E3E3

- oye Paola y no a llegado Helena y Lola?*curioso*

- no, y me preocupan les e estado marcando al celular y ni una de las dos contestan*bajando la mirada*

- y como sabes que se fueron, a mi solo me dijiste que se fueron y ya*mirándola*

- George no te dije nada, por que Helena me lo pidió*mirándolo*

- te dijo que no le dijieras a nadie

- no hablemos de eso ahorita hay mucha gente*mirando alrededor*

- cada quien están en lo suyo, nadie nos pone atención*mirando*

- me dijo que se iba para hacerle el velorio a su mama y que se quedaría allá el resto de las semanas, que llegaría el viernes ala hora del baile y que se llevo a Lola por que ella quiso*mirándolo*

- se murió su mama*sorprendido*

- si*bajo la mirada*

- pobre Helena*bajo la mirada*

E3E3E3E3

- Helga, apresurate con esos panes*mirándola*

- aunque no lo creas estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por ponerle mayonesa rápido a los panes*haciéndolo*

- pues te yardas demasiado*cruzando de brazos*

- pues ayudame, y por cierto ¿tu que haces?*extrañada*

- yo poniéndoles el queso y todo lo demás y Aldo los esta pasando*señalándolo*

- si no les importa yo le pongo mayonesa y Helga lo demás creo que sera mas rápido y Adri podría repartirlos*mirándolas*

- me funciona*dijo Adri*

- de acuerdo*dejando el pan y la mayonesa*

- bien*tomando los panes y la mayonesa*sabes Helga la clave de hacer esto mas rápido, esta solo en las manos y la cantidad de mayonesa que pones en la cuchara*mostrándole*solo con una cucharada y listo rápido y fácil*enseñándole*

- muy bien tomare tu consejo, pero creo que ya hiciste demasiados panes ¿no?*poniéndole lo que falta*

- nunca serán suficientes*poniendo mayonesa en los panes*

- esta bien señor sabio*burlona*

- ay Helga*riéndose* Helga hay algo que quiero preguntarte*peinando su nuca*

- dime señor sabio*divertida*

- quería saber si...querías ir al baile...conmigo, como...amigos*nervioso*

- bueno no se Aldo, quería ir con mis amigas*señalándolas*

- pues que vayan ellas también, te dije que como amigos*sonríendole*

- jajaja esta bien*terminando el último emparedado*

- chicos es hora de reunirnos todos y conocer a los que nos faltan conocer*dijo George*

- creo que tiene razón Helga vamos*animándola*

- pues ya que*alzando sus brazos*

Todos se sentaron en circulo y empezaron a platicar, iba muy bien todos hablaban de sus días locos, de las travesuras que hicieron, incluso hablaban de donde eran y como eran, todo estaba bien

- entonces tu y Paola son de Francia*curioso*

- asi es mi querido compañero Arnold*afirmo*

- genial y tu de donde eres*señalando a Aldo*

- soy de Italia al igual que otra compañera, pero no esta*mirando*

- yo soy de los ángeles*dijo Sebas*¿y tu?*señalando a Robert*

- soy de chicago y ¿ustedes?*señalando a tres chicas*

- nosotras somos de Hillwood y ¿tu?*señalando a Adri*

- yo soy de aquí*sonriendo*y ¿ustedes?*señalando a Gerald y Arnold*

- somos de Hillwood*dijo Arnold*

- oigan no sienten frío*abrazándose así misma*

- si Paola tiene razon*dijo Adri*

- creo que deberíamos irnos*dijo Arnold*

Todos juntaron, y se iban pero en eso una fuerte ventisca se aprecio haciendo difícil caminar

- vamos Helga*cubriéndose la cara*

- Phoebe camina yo voy atrás de ti*gritándole*

Se les hacia difícil caminar todos iban llegando a los salones mas cercanos

- Helga apurate*grito desde el pasillo*

- Adri esto es difícil mas si tu llevas una manta*grito alzando sus brazos*Aaaa*grito*

- oigan la ventisca se detuvo*dijo Gerald*

- Helga estas bien*dijo Aldo, acercándose*

- si estoy bien*quitándose el papel de la cara*¡pero que rayos es esto!*mirando el papel*

- vamos Helga no valla ser que nos sorprenda otra ventisca*caminando*

- si sabiondo ya voy*mirando extrañada el papel*

- me gusta mi apodo*dijo Aldo*

- bien es oficialmente tuyo*mirándolo*

Todos se fueron a sus dormitorios, tratando de olvidar, la ventisca, pero una rubia que estaba en el pasillo no podía dejar de pensar en eso así que tomo la hoja y leyó

_Día 16_

_Comienzo a sospechar que no soy el único al que le interesa apropiarse del mundo con el artefacto, pero por que querían hacer eso lo que buscan es difícil de encontrar, en el libro dice que solo dos personas parecidas demasiado iguales casi gemelas son la llave para este artefacto..._

_Creo que encontré a las personas que lo cuidan pero ahora solo hay una será posible que sigan siendo la llave de la puerta..._

_Ahora me persiguen solo espero salir de esto, pero encontré una nueva forma de saber quienes son, en lo que leí de aquella pared era que las personas deben de verse en el lago de cristal, que solo siendo cambiadas de cuerpo este de abrirá, al intentarse abrir ala fuerza la personas a que lo haga desaparecerá, también dice que cada uno de los que estén involucrados deberán de ayudar a las personas a encontrar lo que necesitan..._

_Me libre de los que me perseguian, además de las dos personas para abrir la puerta deberán tener el anillo del sol y la noche que consiste en 12 piezas que están extraviadas en este lugar..._

- ¿que es esto?*mirando la hoja*

Sintió como una ráfaga de viento paso por su cuerpo y este produjo unas palabras

- tu eres la elejida...*cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio*

- a ah*brinco*¿la elejida?*extrañada

Continuara...

**############################**

Espero su Review


	9. Chapter 9

**############################**

- Helga estas bien*abriendo la puerta rápidamente*

- estoy bien, ¿ustedes cerraron la puerta?*mirandolas*

- no creímos que tu fuiste*dijo Lila*

- en cerio*pensando*

- ¿que tienes Helga?*preocupada*

- nada Phoebe*mirando la hoja*iré a dar una vuelta si, no me esperen a dormir*les dijo y luego camino por el pasillo*

Lila y Phoebe solo veían a la rubia caminar hasta que desapareció de sus vistas

- oye Phoebe ¿te puedo preguntar algo?*sacando su ropa de la maleta*

- si*haciendo lo mismo*

- me imagino que te diste cuenta que una chica se parece demasiado a ti o tu te pareces demasiado a ella y también los chicos*acomodando su ropa en el cajón*

- de hecho si, tiene aspectos físicos demasiado parecidos al igual que los rasgos de la cara solo hay facciones que no concuerdan con la mia*tranquila*

- ¿no te da miedo eso?*curiosa*

- la verdad no, por que hay probabilidad de que encuentres a una persona que se paresca demasiado a ti en el mundo*acomodando su ropa*

- vaya Phoebe me sorprende, todo lo que me dices*sentándose en su cama*oye ¿crees que haiaga una gemela de Helga o mía?

- si, nada más no sabemos si aparecerán aquí o en otro lugar o no saben si las verán*sentándose en su cama*

- hay algo curioso que note en Helga*jugando con sus dedos*

- ¿que?*interesada*

- que se lleva bien con el chico que se parece a Arnold, este Aldo, así se llama ¿no?*poniendo un dedo en su barbilla*

- es cierto, pero Helga ya me había dicho que con Aldo se llevaba bien*levantándose*así que no tienes que preocuparte por Helga*caminando hacia el baño*

- no me preocupo por ella si no por Arnold*recostándose en su cama*

- ¿Arnold?*saliendo del baño con un trapo mojado*

- si*mirando el techo*

- ¿por que?*limpiando la repisa que esta en la pared*

- no se, pensé que había o hay algo entre ellos dos*perdiendo el conocimiento*

- no Lila no lo hay, además si fuera así el ya hubiera hecho algo, pero no a hecho nada así que no son nada ni lo fueron*colocando fotos en la repisa*¿Lila?*extrañada, por no haber recibido respuesta por parte de la chica, se acerca a la cama de Lila y la mira que se quedo totalmente dormida*ay Lila*mirándola*descansa*quita las cosas de su cama, apaga la luz y se acuesta a dormir*

E3E3E3E3

La rubia dio una vuelta completa a las habitaciones de las chicas llamados "dormitorios"que para ella era mas fácil habitación o cuarto pero le daba igual, lo que ahora le preocupaba era lo que tenia en sus manos, era la hoja que se le había pegado en la ventisca en la que estuvo, y sobre todo las palabras que escuchó en aquella ráfaga de viento

- ¿que demonios habrá sido eso?*caminando en el jardín*

- ¿Helga que haces aquí?*acercándose*

- ¿que haces tu aquí, cabeza de balón?*volteandose para verlo*

- solo quería repirar aire fresco antes de dormir*acercándose mas*

Helga solo veía el comportamiento del rubio, eso no la puso tensa ni nada por el estilo estaba empezando a pensar que definitivamente ya lo había olvidado o solo es por causa de lo sucedido en su dormitorio.

- bien por ti camarón con pelos*mirando alrededor*me iré a dormir*caminando hacia los pasillos*

- espera Helga*tomándola de la mano*

Solo sintió la mano del chico y quedo en su lugar mirando los pasillos de la escuela

- Helga se que estas enojada conmigo pero quiero que me perdones, se que te quede mal*rascándose la nuca*en la promesa que te hize pero no quiero que tampoco estés enojada conmigo por haber salido con Ana..*fue interrumpido*

- escuhame! Cabeza de balón lo que hagas con tu vida me va y me viene*empujando su dedo en el pecho de el rubio* así que no me interesa si saliste o no con esa tal "Ana", y lo de la promesa olvidalo si, haz como que nunca paso*alzando los brazos*¡espera! No necesitas hacer eso ya lo hiciste, de hecho mejor olvida toda esta conversación

- no Helga es hora de terminar todo esto*alzando la voz*

- terminar ¿a que te refieres? A ya se a terminar esta conversación estoy de acuerdo contigo*caminando hacia el pasillo*

- Helga, Helga*grito, noto que la rubia no le hizo caso así que decidió dejarlo asi, miro el cielo y se dirijo a su dormitorio*

Helga iba caminando en el pasillo tratando de relajarse ya que el rubio la hizo enojar, llega a su dormitorio noto que sus compañeras ya estaban dormidas a si que no hizo ruido y se acostó a dormir.

Ya era de mañana realmente calida, las chicas de cierto dormitorio ya habían despertado irían a visitar a Olga, la hermana de Helga que para ella es odiosa, una chica pelirroja era la mas emocionada de las tres

- Helga iremos ¿caminando?*tomando su bolsa*

- no iremos volando!*sarcástica*si iremos caminando

- Helga no seas dura con Lila*en tono de regaño*

- si mama*en tono de burla*

- Helga*mirándola como si de verdad fuese su mamá*

- bueno ya, vámonos*se estaba acercando a la puerta y suena su celular, no hace gesto alguno solo lo saca y contesta*

- bueno

- bueno, hola hermanita bebe*del otro lado de la linea*

- hola Olga*en tono de aburrimiento*

- ¿que vas a hacer el día de hoy hermanita?*del otro lado de la linea*

- justamente ibamos a verte*aburrida*

- ¿ibamos?*confundida*

- bueno vamos a verte yo, Phoebe y Lila*rodando los ojos*

- entonces nada más salgan de la escuela, las espero*emocionada*

- ¿como? Entonces ya estas afuera de la escuela*sorprendida*

- si te iba a llevar a comprar ropa para tu baile del viernes pero como ya estan Lila y Phoebe que vengan tambien

- ¡¿como que mi vestido?!*exaltada*

- las espero*cuelga el teléfono*

Colgó el teléfono y todavía no captaba bien la idea de ir por mas vestidos solo por un baile

- ¿que te dijo Olga? Helga*dijo Lila*

- Helga*pasando una mano por su cara*

- ¿que más vestidos?¡No!*grito, se dio cuenta que sus amigas la quedaban viendo como si hubiera hecho algo malo*eh, que me decían*despertando a la realidad*

- que te dijo Olga*repitió Lila*

- que nos esta esperando afuera*agarra la perilla de la puerta y la jala para abrirla completamente*así que vámonos*salio sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba enfrente de ella, así que cuando salio choco y callo*

- auch*tirada en el suelo*

- Helga esta bien, no era mi intensión tirarte*dándole la mano para ayudarla*

- quien fue el cabeza de chorlito que...*se callo al momento de ver con quien fue el que había chocado*

- el cabeza de chorlito que?*levantándola*

- nada, nada*sacudiéndose*¿que haces aquí?

- solo venia a ver si querías salir*apenado*

- hoy no voy a poder*cruzando de brazos*

- ¿por que no puedes?*curioso*

- por que voy a ir con mi hermana y ellas a comprar topa para el baile del viernes*en tono de cansancio*por eso no puedo ir hoy*recargándose en el contorno de la puerta*

- bueno, entonces que te valla bien,nos vemos hasta el viernes adiós*se despidió y se fue hasta desaparecer de la vista de las chicas*

- ¿como que hasta el vierne?*alzando las cejas*

- ire con mis padres a hacer algunas cosas en casa, asi que llegare el dia de el baile*mirando al suelo*Por eso te venia a invitar para decirte y explicarte

- como que te vas, me dejaras solas con todas las personas que conosco*alzando los brazos*

- helga me ire pero nunca te dije que te quedaras con todos, ademas te quedaras con ellas*señalandolas*

- si buen punto*cruzando los brazos*

- entonces ya me voy, adios*camino por el pasillo hasta desaparecer de la vista de las chicas*

- vámonos*caminando directo a la salida de la escuela*

No dicen nada Phoebe y Lila y solamente la siguen, antes de salir Helga y las chicas se encuentran con quien menos se esperaba Helga.

- ¿que hacen aquí chicos?*con su voz amable*

- estamos recorriendo la escuela y ¿ustedes que hacen?*extrañado*

- nada que te interese cabellos de estropajo*cruzando sus brazos*

- si que ya te extrañaba Helga*sarcástico*

- Gerald*en tono de regaño*

- ¡que! Phoebe*dijo Gerald como si hubiera sido regañado por su mamá*

- bueno nosotras ya nos vamos*saliendo de la escuela*

El rubio solo veía como se comportaba Helga, después de lo que habían hablado el día anterior, podría decirse que no le importaba pero al contrario le importaba y le interesaba demasiado como para dejarlo así

- ¿a donde van?*curioso, pregunto Arnold*

- vamos con Olga*mirando por donde salio la rubia*

- que van a hacer Phoebe*pregunto confundido*

- no lo se, Helga solo menciono "vestidos para el viernes" o algo así*mirándolo*ya nos vamos si no nos dejaran*corrió hacia afuera*

- eh ya me voy*salio tras la oriental*

- ¿que les pasa?*dijo Gerald mirando por donde salieron*

- no lo se Gerald*mirando la salida*

al salir Lila y Phoebe ven que Helga se acerca a un auto negro y por supuesto la siguen, al ver a quien le pertenece el carro se quedan tranquilas y una de ellas tres grita al ver a Olga, si es nada mas y nada menos que Lila

- Olga, que bueno es verter otra vez*corrió hacia ella y la abrazo*

Olga era como la hermana mayor de Lila, ella a deseado siempre tener una hermana mayor que se preocupe por ella, le tiene algo de celos a Helga y a la vez enojo por como la trata o como habla de ella y no en la forma de aventarle un millón de chismes o algo así, si no en la forma en como la critica al protegerla, ya quisiera que alguien se preocupe así por ella.

- si digo la mismo Lila*abrazándola*

- bueno ya nos vamos*subiéndose al carro seguida por Phoebe, Lila y Olga*

En el camino al centro comercial iban platicando justosamente Lila y Olga mientras que Helga solo iba observando el paisaje por la ventana y Phoebe solo observaba las caras que Helga és de 30 minutos llegaron al centro comercial así que todas se bajaron y entraron al centro

- vamos allá*señalo*no allá*señalando otro lugar*no mejor allá*señalando otro lugar*

- Lila podemos ir a todos lados, nada más que con calma si*quitándose sus lentes de sol*pero primero iremos allá*señalando una tienda en el tercer piso, parece ser la tienda mas grande de esa planta y de todas la plantas del centro comercial*

Olga camino directo a la tienda subiendo por un elevador seguida por Lila, Phoebe y Helga, al entrar a esta tienda estaba llena de vestidos largos, cortos, con encaje, sin el, con escotes grandes o pequeños de otro lado había conjuntos de ropa como shorts con blusa y sudadera, pantalones con blusa y bolsa, blusa con faldas, en esa misma tienda tenían zapatería, zapatos con tacón, grande, pequeños o medianos, sin tacón, de colores verdes, azules, rosas, naranjas, amarillos, negros, blancos, colores fosforescentes, al entrar Lila, Phoebe y Helga quedaron totalmente sorprendidas ya que nunca habían visto nada igual, ni siquiera Helga que es la hermana de Olga, sabia los lugares a donde va a comprar su ropa pero jamas había visto ese lugar que apenas descubrió.

- buenos días señorita Olga en que le podemos ayudar*amablemente dijo acercándose*

- si quiero que me traigan la linea de ropa que encargue*entregándole la hoja*

- en un momento*leyendo la hoja*pase por aquí*camina hacia los , pero no cualquiera si no el mas grande ya que Olga es clienta de ese lugar*

Estaban esperando la linea de ropa que Olga ordeno, aunque para Helga eso era absurdo, para Lila no.

- oigan en lo que esperamos podemos ir a ver la tienda*dijo Phoebe*

- si podemos*mirando a Olga*

- claro vallan*dijo sentándose en una silla*

- Helga vas*dijo Phoebe*

- corre hermanita*sacando un objeto de su bolsa*

- no lo se*recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados*

- anda Helga, ¡si!*suplicando*

- asa esta bien*grito*

Era la hora de escoger mas ropa, algo aburrido para Helga, pero Lila y Phoebe aprovecharon y se pusieron a escoger a montón de ropa, los precios y cuanto fuera no les importaba ya que parte la pagaría Olga y otra parte ellas, a Helga no le interesaba nada, hasta que vio un conjunto hermoso para ella, era un short blanco, con una blusa de tirantes blanca y una sudadera color verde agua con unos tenis del mismo color de la sudadera, jamas lo pensó pero quería comprar ropa.

- Helga!, Helga!*grito desde el vestidor*

- ahora que!*enojada*

- ven a probarte la ropa*grito*

- a que mal*se dirije a donde se encuentra Olga*

En cuanto ve que Helga sube le pone un millón de vestidos encima

- ¿que es esto?*cargando el montón de ropa que le dio Olga*

- es para que te los pruebes*sonriendole*pasa por aquí*abriéndole la cortina del vestidor*pruebate uno por uno una sabes como es

- si Olga*aburrida*

Hace lo que Olga le pidió(algo extraño en Helga) y se empieza a probar los vestidos, algo en común que tenian los vestidos es que no pasaban de rosa, rojo, negro y se probo primero los rojos pero ninguno le gustaba, después probo los rosas y al perecer ninguno le gusto, probo con lo negros y tampoco le gustaron, probo con los blancos y ninguno le gusto, hacia eso solo para hacer que su hermana destinará pero ya sabia cual elegir.

- me llevó este*alzándolo*

- en cerio!*sorprendida*

- si, por que te sorprende*entregándole el vestido a la señorita que le atiende*

- es que nunca creí que escogerias algo así*confundida*

- sabed que, yo tampoco*mirándola*

- nosotros ya escogimos, ¿ustedes ya acabaron?*sonriendo*

- si Lila, justamente acabo de elegir mi vestido*cruzando de brazos*

- ¿como es?*curiosa*

- calma Phoebe lo verán el día del baile*sonriendo*

- aquí tienen sus compras*dijo la señorita*

- oh si gracias*tomando las bolsas, ya que no eran muchas*

- nos vamos Olga, estoy cansada*fingiendo*

- si Helga ya nos vamos*caminando hacia la salida*

Las chicas subieron cargaron el carro con bolsas de ropa u se dirijieron a la escuela, en cuanto llegaron se dispusieron a acomodar su ropa nueva, Helga solo estaba recostada en su cama y no decía nada al respecto.

Los siguientes dos días se la pasaron fuera de la escuela, con Olga quien las llevo a a hacerse manicure y pedicure, visitas al spa y mucho mas para que lucieran el viernes, algo que Helga jamas hubiese hecho.

Ya era el tan esperado viernes, aquel que todos los recién ingresados esperaban, el día se fue rápido y la tarde comenzaba a caer sobre la escuela, muchos se arreglaban y otros apenas se iban arreglando ya no esperaban el momento en que comenzará la fiesta, otros no le tomaban sentido aun así asistirían era una celebración para ellos.

- como me veo*dijo Lila*

Traía puesto un vestido color verde descotado con un largo del vestido un poco antes de las rodillas liso con un listón verde en la cintura que esto sujetaba una tela decorada pero delgada que le daba el toque al vestido de Lila, llevaba tocones de plataforma que eran dorado con verde el mismo que el vestido con un pequeño moño alado, con unas pulseras del color y un collar, aretes largos del mismo color y una chaqueta blanca, su cabello lo llevaba suelto ligeramente rizado.

- te ves hermosa lila*dijo Phoebe mirándola*

- tu no te quedas atrás eh*sonriendole*

Ella llevaba puesto un vestido azul rey que tiene un escote de lado, tapándole un solo hombro con un cinturon rosa pastel, de largo un poco antes de las rodillas, con unos botines de tacón del mismo color, aretes y collar, con una chaqueta rosa pastel, el cabello lo traía hacia un lado rizado.

- Helga ¿no piensas ir?*volteando a verla*

- iré pero ustedes vallan primero*recostada en su cama*

- segura*dijo Phoebe*

- muy segura*mirando el techo*

- entonces te veremos allá*saliendo*

- bien ya se fueron*observando como se van por el pasillo, saca su celular y llama*bien ya puedes venir*cerrando la puerta.

Apenas y había llegado a su cama y tocan la puerta

- que rápido*abriendo la puerta*

- cuando se trata de ti vengó lo mas rápido que puedo*entrando*

- solo es un baile*alzando las cejas*

- no es solo un baile hermanita bebé, Pierre empieza con tu trabajo*le dijo al estilista*

- pero por supuesto, sientate aquí*señalando una silla*

Extrañada se sienta en la silla y el famoso Pierre empieza a hacer su trabajo

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

En el gimnasio de la escuela es donde ya se lucían luces de colores, los globos, la música, estaban ya todos los alumnos ingresados estaban disfrutando de los bocadillos que este les ofrecía, una pelinegra y una pelirroja recién habían llegado, desde su dormitorio al gimnasio se tardaron como 20 minutos ya que están algo lejos, se dispusieron a servirse algo de juega así que se dirigieron a la mesa de bocadillos, justamente cuando llegan se acercan 2 chicos muy conocidos por ellas

- hola chicas*saludando*

- hola*distraído*

- hola*dijieron al unisono*

- ¿donde esta Helga?*mirando a todos lados*

- calma Arnold llegara en cualquier momento*dijo Lila*

- eso espero*dijo Phoebe, nerviosa*

- eh hola ¿han visto a Helga?*acercándose*

- no Aldo, en cualquier momento llegara*dijo Phoebe*

- hermano ya esta listo la lim...*se quedo callado de tan solo ver a Phoebe*

- eh...¿que?*volteandose para verlo*George, George*pasando su mano por la cara de su amigo*

- que esta listo lo que me pediste*atontado*hola quieres bailar*se dirijo a Phoebe*

- eh*se sonrojo desde el momento en que la quedo viendo*si*apenada*

- ooh viejo nadie se mete con mi...*se quedo callado en cuanto vio a Paola*

Paola llevaba un vestido de color azul turquesa sin mangas, de largo un poco antes de las rodillas, traia cabello suelto rizado, con aretes y collar, con unas zapatillas con plataforma del mismo color que el vestido y dorado.

- Alumnos de primer grado de esta preparatoria esta fiesta es para ustedes para que se conoscan*sonó por las bocinas*esta la musica, los bocadillos, algo mas les traemos a un Dj de los mejores aquí esta*señalando la puerta*

Al momento de señalar la puerta esta se habré pero no es lo que esperaban si no era Helga y sin darse ella cuenta alado de ella estaba Helena

- ¿Helga?*dijo Arnold sorprendido*

- ¿Helena?*dijo Aldo sorprendido*

**############################**

**Espero sus reviews ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Eh aquí otro capitulo de mi fic espero les guste**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Helga estába vestida con un hermoso vestido rosa muy pegadito que mostraba su figura, con unas zapatillas rosas, el cabello lo traia suelto hacia atrás lacio , su cabello le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y tenia un corte de 180° que se le veía hermoso, collar y aretes, el maquillaje casi no se notaba ya que ella solo utilizo rímel y un poco de lápiz labial, se veía natural y fresca.

Helena traía un vestido rosa fiusha un poco mas fuerte que el color del vestido de Helga, pegado de la cintura para arriba y de la cintura para abajo parecía falda lisa, zapatos de tacón de puente eran los que llevaba puestos, su cabello lo traía suelto y alaciado, algo extraño para lo que la conocen ya que ella siempre suele utilizar su cabello amarrado, aretes y collar, su maquillaje consistía en sombra, rímel y lápiz labial.

Arnold y Aldo quedaron totalmente atónitos, no podían creer que las personas que justamente les hacían la vida "imposible o difícil" sean las mismas que están viendo, al igual que los demás alumnos que estaban ahí, Lila, Phoebe, Arnold y Gerald, simplemente no lo podían creer, los amigos y compañeros de Helena ya lo sabían y hasta ese momento lo afirmaron.

Helga y Helena solo veían las expresiones de las caras de todos, miraron para todos lados, hasta que las dos voltean a ver de lado, al momento de verse abrieron grande los ojos y gritaron, en ese momento fue lo único que de escucho ya que todos querían ver que es lo que pasaba, al verse las dos se fueron acercando poco a poco alzando una mano para comprobar que lo que están viendo es la realidad y no un sucio juego de su imaginación, al momento de tocarse abrieron los ojos grande como platos.

Dos chicas en el fondo del gimnasio solo observaban y hablaban bajo, las personas que estaban alrededor de ellas no las escuchaban, ni siquiera se hacían notar, algo extraño para chicas de esa edad.

Nadie se la creía, ni siquiera las dos personas protagonistas de esto, todos estaban totalmenente en silencio, hasta que Helena hablo.

- ¿tu quien eres?*sorprendida*

- No, ¿tu dime quien eres?*dijo Helga*

- perdón por llegar tarde*entrando*pero aquí estoy*alzando los brazos, noto que nadie le hacia caso así que decidió avanzar, como todo hombre "ocupado" no se fijo por donde iba y mucho menos vio a las dos rubias que estaban casi enfrente de el, así que con su prisa que llevaba choco con las rubias e hizo que tanto, el y las rubias calleran al suelo.

- pero ¡que le pasa!*grito*

- ¿por que no se fija por donde camina?*enojada*

- calma Helga, te ayudo*dándole la mano para ayudarla*

- es que ese disque "DJ" no se fija por donde va*sacudiéndose*

- Helga*en tono de regaño*

- sabiondo*contestona*

E3E3E3E3

Helena estaba un poco desorientada por el golpe que se dio, no sabia si enojarse o dejarlo, estaba apunto de levantarse cuando se le aparece una mano enfrente de ella.

- te ayudo*ofreciéndole su mano*

- *acepto la ayuda*gracias

- de nada, estas bien*amable*

- si gracias por preguntar*sacudiéndose*

- soy Arnold*amable*

- soy Helena*amable*

- quieres jugó, agua, ¿algo?*ofreciéndole*

- si pero vamos por el vale*reponiéndose de su caída*

- bien vamos*caminan hacia la mesa de bocadillos*y ¿de donde eres?*nervioso*

- yo soy de Italia*mirando al frente*

- entonces tu eres amiga de Aldo*recordando*

- ¿ya lo conosiste?*sorprendida*

- si*poniendo sus manos en sus bolsas*

- pues no exactamente soy su amiga*bajando la mirada*

- yo pensé que si*extrañado*

- venimos del mismo lugar, pero no, ya no quiero hablar del tema*caminando*

- esta bien, no hablaremos del tema*alzando la mano*

- no me conoces y me hablas como si fuéramos amigos*mirándolo*

- seamos amigos y ya no seré mas un extraño para ti*sonriendole*

- esta bien seamos amigos*dándole la mano*

- amigos*estrechando su mano*

- desde que llegue y hasta ahorita que estoy caminando contigo todos me quedan viendo, tengo la cara pintada de payaso*alzando una ceja*

- jejeje no, es solo que, sabes que cuando entraste por la puerta*sirviendo jugó*tenias a una persona igual a ti alado y en la forma en que se dieron cuenta*dándole su vaso*que se parecían fue extraño, mas el accidente ¿quien no te va a quedar mirando?*razonando*

- sabes me caes bien*bebiendo de su vaso*

- igual me caes bien jejeje*bebiendo de su vaso*

- ¿tu conoces a la chica que se parece a mi?*curiosa*

- si, ella es Helga, y al igual que yo viene de la misma ciudad*observando a la persona a distancia*

- tu tienes un parecido a Aldo, que gracioso yo me parezco a tu amiga y tu te pareces a mi "compañero"*haciendo el ademán*supongamoslo*observando a la pareja desde lejos*

- tienes razón*observando a la pareja desde lejos*

- ella es tu amiga ¿verdad?*mirándolo*

- pues para mi si, no se para ella*bebiendo de su vaso*

- ¿como conociste a Aldo?*tratando de sonar natural*

- cuando llegue un compañero creo que se llama Sebastian nos indico en que habitación nos tocaba a mi y a mi amigo, así que ya por la tarde fue por nosotros por mi, mi amigo y nuestro compañero de habitación, nos llevaron al jardín era un lugar muy bonito hay hicimos un picni, platicamos y todos se empezaron a hacer preguntas así como de ¿donde vienes?¿como te llamas?¿cuantos años tienes? Y preguntas así, todo iba bien hasta que una ventisca nos ataco y solo paro cuando a Helga se le pego una hoja en la cara, algo demasiado extraño*acabando su jugo*

- ¿una ventisca? Que solo paro hasta caerle una hoja en la cara*extrañada*

- si fue extraño*dejando su vaso en la mesa*

- exactamente ¿que día llegaste?*interesada*

- este lunes*mirándola*¿por que?*curioso*

- No por nada*bebiendo su vaso*

Flashback

El cielo tenia un azul hermoso, los arboles se agitaban lentamente por el viento,.era un hermoso jardín, ese era la visión de Helena desde su balcón, sintió las ganas de salir así que lo hizo, salio, ya fuera caminaba lentamente mirando al cielo pensando en lo magnifico que seria de su vida si su sueño se cumpliera, cuando de pronto alrededor de ella se hizo una ventisca, podría decirse que era un tornado personal, volaron papeles que ella había dejado en su balcon y solo el "tornado personal" se había detenido cuando una hoja se estampó sobre el pecho de ella.

- ¿que es esto?*mirando el papel*

Fin del flasback

- Helena, Helena..*la llamó pasando una mano sobre su rostro*

- eh*despertando del recuerdo*

- ¿estas bien?*curioso*

- si*mirando a una rubia que esta a lo lejos*

E3E3E3E3

- Helga te pareces demasiado a esa chica*dijo Lila*

- Helga! Estas bien?*acercándose*

- si Adri estoy bien*bebiendo de su vaso*

- vi todo lo que paso y no puedo creerlo*sorprendida*

- yo tampoco*dijo Gerald*

- todo esta bien ¿verdad?*acercándose*

- vaya Phoebe nunca creí verte con el*dijo Helga alzando una ceja*

- hey Pataki*dijo George*oye tu apellido se parece al de tu gemela*burlándose*

- ¿ah si?*dijo Phoebe*

- si el tuyo es Pataki y la de ella es Tarlati*recordando*

- que sorpresas*dijo Lila*

- es cierto*dijo Aldo*

- bueno creo que nosotros nos vamos*dijo George mirando a Phoebe*

- si yo iré allá con ellas* dijo Adri señalando a las chicas*

- yo voy contigo*dijo Gerald*

- yo también*dijo Lila*

Aldo y Helga extrañados vieron como todos los que estaban alrededor de ellos se iban por su camino

- ¿como se llama?*mirándolo*

- ¿quien?*confundido*

- que te pasa! Sabes muy bien de quien habló*frunciendo el ceño*

- ah, ella se llama Helena y viene de Italia igual que yo*tomando su vaso*

- entonces ¿son amigos?*curiosa*

- no lo se, creo que si*confundido*

- como que no lo sabes*abriendo los ojos como platos*

- no se, haz notado que todos nuestros amigos se parecen*mirando a cada uno*

- si, si lo e notado y me da miedo eso*bebiendo de su vaso*

- Helga eres divertida*pausó un momento*cuando quieres*bebiendo de su vaso*

- oye me*pensó por un momento*es cierto*alzando los hombros*

- ves jejeje*dejando su vaso en la mesa*¿quieres bailar?

- no se...*fue interrumpida*

- vamos*jalandola, llegaron al centro de la pista y empezaron a bailar, en ese momento se escuchaba la canción de Kelly Clarkson Because of you, y empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música*Helga con todo esto no te eh dicho lo hermosa que te ves esta noche*mirándola*

- gracias*ruborizada, algo que nunca había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo*tu igual te ves bien

- eh pensado demasiado que seria de mi si no te hubiese conocido...*antes de que terminara de hablar la luz se apago dejando al gimnasio a obscuras, se escucharon gritos de las alumnas, eso es común*

- que bien ahora que*dijo Rhonda*

- creí que no habías venido princesa*dijo Helga*

- estoy presente desde que empezó y vi todo lo ocurrido querida*tratando de acercase hacia donde esta la rubia*

- ¿donde estas?*tratando de mirar*

- justa alado de ti querida*poniendo su mano en el hombro de "Helga"*

- ah si*hizo sus manos a los lados y no se encontro a nadie*

- estas mas alta*rodeando con su mano el hombro que tocaba*

- mas que tu si, pero, no estas alado de mi*cruzándose de brazos*

- ah no, entonces este hombro de quien...es*asustada*

- es mio*dijo Aldo*

- ah*suspiro de alivio*que alivio, entonces ¿donde estas Helga?

- delante de ti*mirando a otro lado, pero obviamente era imposible ya que todo estaba obscuro*

- no tienes por que comportarte así*tratando de acercarse*

- si, si lo que digas*cruzada de brazos*

E3E3E3E3

- vaya te dijo algo le temo a la obscuridad*tratando de mirar a todos lados*

- Lola, eso no es cierto*dijo Paola*

- ash*dijo como si la hubieran descubierto*

- yo si me la creí*dijo Gerald*

- ¿ah si?*dijo Lila*

- yo creo que no*dijo Adri*

- esta bien, no me la creí*apenado*

- oye Gerald y vos que haces acá?*dijo Lola con su supuesto acento argentino*

- ¿como que que hago acá?*confundido*

E3E3E3E3

- ¿que habrá pasado?*asustada*

- tal vez fue un corto que tuvo la escuela*dando una lógica*

- si tal vez fue eso*mas tranquila*

Se empezó a escuchar música, pero no se veía nada, puesto que todavía no regresaba la luz, era un grupo de musica que tocaba melodías famosas pero no tenían cantante empezó a tocar, derrepente el gimnasio se empezó a llenar de luz tenue, eran velas, pareciera como si alguien lo hubiese planeado, a nadie le importaba eso así que cuando vieron la luz y escucharon la musica continuaron bailando.

La musica se le hizo conocida(you found me, kelly clarkson, en piano) a Helena así que empezó a cantar en voz baja

- Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe*paro de cantar, se dio cuenta que su acompañante solo la veia*

- cantas hermoso*mirándola*

- gracias*parecieran que las palabras salieran rojas al igual que su cara apenada*

- ¿quieres bailar?*ofreciéndole su mano*

- si*quería que ya no notara lo apenada que estaba*

Bailaban lentamente pero por la mente de Helena pasaba el encuentro que tuvo hace unas horas o minutos, con su supuesta gemela, termino la canción y fueron a unas sillas que estaban cerca

- eh...necesito salir*mirando a todos lados*

- ¿quieres que te acompañe?*amable*

- prefiero ir sola, si no te molesta*mirándolo*

- no claro que no*sonriendole*

- bien*se dio la vuelta y salio del gimnasio*

E3E3E3E3

- Helga, esta muy bonita la canción ¿no crees?*dijo Lila, acercándose*

- si, si como sea*cruzando de brazos*

- oigan vamos a bailar va*acercándose*

- si Lola, vamos*emocionada, volteo para ver la pista al igual que Lola*¿helga vas?*volteando para verla, pero para su sorpresa ella ya no estaba*¿y Helga?*mirando a todos lados*

Helga escapo cuando tuvo oportunidad y ella salio por detrás del gimnasio, realmente necesitaba salir de ahí, no tenia a donde ir así que decidió irse a su dormitorio.

Iba lento pensando en lo ocurrido en el gimnasio hace algunas horas, ella no lo podía creer ¿tener a alguien igual que ella? ¿una gemela?, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que alguien la siguió, hasta que le hablo

- Helga!*tomando su hombro*

- que...*voteandose*¡ahora que quieres!*frunciendo el ceño*

- solo quería saber si estabas bien*mirando el suelo*

- si, si estoy bien, ahora adiós*se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar*

- Helga quiero que hablemos*habló rápidamente*

- no quiero discutir ahora ¡cabeza de balón!*volteandose para verlo de frente*

- te ves...*pausó un momento*hermosa*susurro*

- ¿que?*cruzando de brazos*

- que si ya podemos hablar*observándola*

- que no oíste ¡NO QUIERO DISCUTIR!*grito*

- es que no necesitamos discutir, solo quiero hablar*mirándola*

- pues yo no*cruzando de brazos, y volteando de lado, sintió la mirada del chico*¿que me ves?*enojada*

- nada*sonriendole*

- no me hagas perder mi tiempo cabeza de balón*enojada*me voy*dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar*

- Helga*suspiro*

E3E3E3E3

Helena había salido del gimnasio para irse directo al jardín a dar vueltas y procesar todo lo de su mente, no se dio cuenta de Helga y Arnold platicaban cerca de ella así que ella seguía caminando, después de un largo rato decidió ir a salón de musica, cuando llego entro y tomo la guitarra, se sentó cerca de la ventana y empezó a tocar y cantar

- todo es posible buscó en mi destino un sueño mágico, por que hoy aprendí a decir adiós, todo es posible buscó en mi camino un sueño mágico, por que hoy aprendí a decir adioooos, me hace falta el valor para decir adiós*termino de cantar, no noto que había alguien que la escuchaba*

- puedo pasar*asomándose en la puerta*

- ¡¿que?! Desde cuando estas ahí?*sorprendida*

- desde hace un rato, entonces ¿puedo pasar?*sonriendo*

- entra*calmada*

- cantas muy bien*observando el lugar*

- basta de choreos a lo que vienes*fría*

- bien venia a disculparme*frotando su nuca*

- ¿por que?*guardando la guitarra*

- de ese día que te dije mentirosa*mirando al suelo* al día siguiente descubrí que no era cierto y desde ese día e querido pedirte perdón, pero después ya no te vi por un largo tiempo hasta ahora*mirándola*te ves hermosa*susurro*

- lo ultimo ya no lo alcanze a escuchar me lo repites*poniendo en su lugar la guitarra*

- que quiero tu repuesta*aclarando su voz*

- muy bien acepto tu perdón*acercándose*dime una cosa como te diste cuenta al siguiente día que yo decía la verdad*mirándolo*

- al día siguiente fui al centro comercial y me encontre a una chica, justo a la que acabas de conocer hace unas horas, le pregunte que si ella fue con la que choque ese día y me dijo que si, además ese día Paola me dijo que había una chica que se parecía a ti, entonces ese día lo comprobé

- entonces tu y Paola ya la habían visto*alzando una ceja*

- digamos que si*mirando a todos lados*

- me podrías decir ¿por que no me dijiste nada?*frunciendo el ceño*

- ya te dije, desde ese día ya no te vi*alzando las manos*

- me pregunto por que Paola tampoco me dijo nada*cruzando los brazos*

- de eso ya no se nada*dijo rápidamente*

- si, creo que si*descruzando sus brazos*bueno me voy*caminando hacia la puerta*

- es realmente hermosa*viendo por donde se fue la chica*

Helena se fue a su dormitorio, al igual que Helga, las dos no podían quitarse de la mente ese suceso que al perecer las dejo marcadas, ese suceso les duro su fin de semana ya que nada más salieron con sus amigas un rato y después ya no.

El lunes era el primer día de clases en el que todos los alumnos tenían que asistir, la mayoría con nervios otros no, todos con tal de conocer a mas personas.

Arnold y Gerald tenían las dos primeras horas juntos que era de matemáticas, igual que Lila y y George tenían química, Aldo y Lola tenían artes, finalmente Helga y Helena tenían clase de literatura.

- buenos días*entrando*soy su maestro de literatura me llamo Loren*escribiendo en el pizarron*como todos somos nuevos nos presentaremos yo ya lo hize a si que comenzamos aquí*señalando a Helena*

- *se levanto de su lugar*me llamo Helena Tarlati, soy de Italia, tengo 15 años me gusta la musica, cantar y bailar*mirando a sus compañeros*

- perdón por llegar tarde*dijo apresurada en la puerta*

- como es el primer día de clases todo se vale, puede pasar pero Preséntese, gracias señorita*le dijo a Helena*

- me llamo Helga, soy de Hillwood, y tengo 15 años*mirando a todos*

- pero que sorpresa ¿ustedes son hermanas?*mirando a las dos*

- No*mirando a Helga*

- No*mirando a Helena*

- ¿entonces?*dijo el profesor*

Helga y Helena se quedaron mirando al igual que sus compañeros, el maestro esperaba una respuesta pero se dio cuenta que no la tendría así que hablo

- bueno continuemos, siente se señorita*la quedo mirando*¿cual es su apellido?

- Pataki*mirando al maestro*

- bien siente se señorita Pataki*haciendo un ademán*

La primera hora de literatura se la pasaron presentándose solo Helena y Helga estaban aturdidas

- bien aquí en esta lista están formados equipos de 2 personas*mostrando la hoja*es para un proyecto de esta materia, tienen que presentarme un guión de teatro con el tema que ustedes quieran, haber les leo con quien les toca, una cosa si le dijo yo no los puse por equipo la hoja viene de la dirección esta bien*leyendo la hoja*

- Helga Pataki y*leyendo la hoja*Helena Tarlati

- ¿que?*sorprendida*

- esto es una broma ¿verdad?*dijo Helena*

- espero que así sea*acercándose al maestro*

- aquí esta miren y les dije que yo no las escogí esta hoja viene de la dirección*enseñándoles la hoja*

- esto es una broma*arrebatándole la hoja al maestro*

- creo que no*dijo Helena*

- vaya entonces a trabajar*dándole la hoja al maestro*sigeme

- como tu digas*siguiéndola*

- bien empezaremos con el tema que sea de*sentándose*

- ¿de?*parándose enfrente de ella*

- deja me pensar por favor*frunciendo el ceño*

- no eres la única que piensa*jalando una silla*

- dejame decirte una cosa, no por que te parescas demasiado a mi voy a dejar que lleves el control*señalándola*

- yo tampoco dejare que tu lleves el control*mirándola*

- te veo y pienso que eres una niña de papi*cruzando los brazos*

- te equívocas yo no me llevo con el como lo piensas, es muy diferente a lo que te imagines*frunciendo el ceño*pero veo que a ti no te educaron muy bien que digamos*mirando otro lado*

- a ti que te importa como me educaron, así que mas te vale que conmigo te lleves bien*mirándola*

- tienes razón a mi que me importa como te educaron y de llevarme bien contigo eso depende de ti, no de mi*levantándose*

- a donde rayos! Crees que vas?*enojada*

- eso a ti no te importa*alejándose*

- acabo el tiempo de ponerse de acuerdo, acomodense y anoten lo que debe llevar el guión*dijo el profesor*

- esto sera divertido*dijo Helga mirando por donde se fue la chica*

- esto sera interesante*dijo Helena caminando por el pasillo*

**%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%**

**Espero sus Review y quiero agradecerle a las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer este fic**

**:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Craig Bartlet, los personajes agregados son completamente mios al igual que la historia en que los involucro **

**#############################**

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno pensando en la situación en la que esta viviendo, haber dado vueltas la hizo pensar mejor aparte ya se había tardado como para nada mas ir al baño, se dirigió al salón caminaba lento ya que solo quería estar sola de tan solo pensar que se encontraría con una persona igual que ella, aunque todavía no la conoce a la perfección no la quería ver, al ver de lejos la puerta de su salón suspiro y fijo la mirada al frente decidida a enfrentar cualquier cosa

- Puedo pasar - mirando al maestro directamente sin mirar a otro lado, sintió una mirada fuerte que alocadamente la estaba poniendo nerviosa - pero ¡que!- pensó

- Adelante señorita Helena - le dijo mientras leí una revista que llevaba por nombre ¿sabias que...?

Entro con una perfecta posición, se dio cuenta que todas la bancas estaban acomodadas pero no como debe ser sino acomodadas de tal manera que estuvieran junto a la persona que les toco para su proyecto, se dirigió a su lugar que se encontraba alado de Helga, Helga solo la veía como se acercaba hasta pareciera que se estaba preparando para decirle unas cuantas cosas

- Antes les diré que recursos necesitan para elaborar su guión teatral - bajando su revista y observando a los alumnos - bien lo primero es - tomo su plumón gis y empezó a escribir en el pizarron

- Vaya ya era hora - susurro, cruzando los brazos, Helena se había sentado y no hizo caso tomo su libreta y empezó a hacer notas Helga solo la quedó mirando - sabias que este trabajo es en equipo ¿verdad? - alzando sus cejas

- Si, haber entonces que vamos a hacer - guardando su libreta busco dentro de su bolso y saco otra libreta - dime y yo anoto - moviendo el lapicero que tenía en sus manos y mirándola satisfactoriamente

- Señoritas - alzo la voz - podrían guardar silencio por favor - volteando rápidamente a ver a las chicas y regreso su mirada al pizzaron

- El trabajo trata de un guión de teatro del tema que nosotros queramos - susurrando termino de leer y dejo su libreta se recargo en el respaldo de su banca - hagamoslo de...no se me ocurre nada

- Acuerden se que el guión es inventado de alguna historia conocida, o no necesariamente conocida, aveces solo trae romance algunos otros los combinan con aventuras, otras son de fantasía, etc. - acercándose a su escritorio dejo su plumón y miro a sus alumnos - ¿alguna duda?

- No - dijieron todos los alumnos

- De todos modos después del receso estaré en la biblioteca - se volvió a sentar y se dispuso a continuar con lo que estaba

Helga y Helena no se dieron cuenta a que hora el maestro ya había acabado de explicar cada uno de los requisitos que necesitan para escribir el guión de teatro, Helena solo suspiro y Helga iba hundiéndose cada vez mas en su banca.

- Que te parece si lo hacemos sobre alguna aventura, que contenga drama y algo de fantasía - mirando a la rubia pero algo le decía que no le gustaba esa idea - te parece?

- Chicos una cosa mas la mejor obra de teatro escrita - levantándose de nuevo de su lugar y rodeando su escritorio para así quedarse enfrente de el - sera producida para las obras de teatros que se le presentan a Marjorie Colins, como saben la famosa productora de obras de teatro y televisión, y ella decidirá cual de las obras se produce profesionalmente - parándose en medio de todas la bancas de los alumnos

Todos murmuraban , ¡es enserio! solo es para que trabajemos mas ¡no lo creo! Seremos famosos, estos comentarios se escucharon en el salón

- Y cuando se produzcan la podemos protagonizar ¿nosotros? - preguntó una castaña de ojos color miel al fondo del salón

- En efecto, si quieren pueden protagonizarla e invitar a sus amigos y compañeros que conozcan - regresando a su escritorio - así que hagan su mejor esfuerzo - se dirigió a su silla tomo su revista y se dispuso a continuar su lectura

- Ah pensare en tu idea - lo dijo como un susurro lo cual a Helena la sorprendió y mira expectante a la rubia - y yo te daré mi idea - cruzo de brazos mirando a otro lado

- De acuerdo - sería, la miro se relajó y se recargo en su banca, pero su relajamiento no duro mucho

- Aunque es mas seguro que mi idea sera mejor - sin moverse de su posicion

- Eso lo veremos - alzando las cejas, por suerte para las dos el timbre sonó, la campana que da la libertad a los alumnos de huir de sus clases, Helena tomo su libreta su bolsa y salio dignamente del salón, Helga sin en cambio se quedo en su posición hasta que de reojo vio salir a su supuesta gemela tomo su mochila y salio del salón.

- Helga que tal tus primeras 2 horas - acercándose con una gran sonrisa

- Todo bien Adri ¿a ti que tal te fue? - pregunto sin tanto interés - ¿por que tan feliz? - observándola

- No lo se me siento bien - observo que la rubia estaba enojada o estresada por algo así que no dudo en decirle lo que vio - Helga ¿acaso te toco con Helena? - pregunto con una timidez que casi no la escuchó Helga

- ¿Como sabes su nombre? - sorprendida por que ella sabia que ni Adri la conocía y se lo mostró en la fiesta de bienvenida

- Me toco con Paola y Phoebe en Historia y pues empeze a platicar con Paola sobre lo sucedido el viernes aunque se volvió tremenda la plática con dos inteligentes a tu lado - mirando a un vacío recordando las palabras que cada una de las chicas utilizaban en su platica

- Es interesante ¿no te aburre? - exagerando la voz, la pelirroja solo asintió solo la miro no le dio mucha importancia y volvió la vista hacia su camino

- Además Helga quiero que me ayudes con algo que dejaron de tarea, se que sabes mucho de lo que me toco - sacando su libro donde anoto su tarea

- Te ayudare si tu me ayudas - llegaron al casillero de Helga y se quedo parada enfrente de el mirando a su amiga

- ¿A que? - confundida y asustada por la forma en que su rubia amiga la miraba

E3E3E3E3

Helena había salido del salón para dirigirse a su casillero, lo abrió y encontró lo que buscaba era su horario y este mismo le marcaba que tenia un taller, el taller de guitarra, metió lo innecesario cerro su casillero y continuo su camino, algo que no la dejaba en paz era en la forma en la que su mamá había fallecido nunca la convenció eso de la muerte por el azúcar, ella que supiera su madre estaba en perfecta salud y todo lo que ese supuesto doctor le dijo no era cierto, tenia demasiadas cosas en mente como el papel que cayo en su pecho y que solo así se detuvo una tormenta personal y eso de tener una gemela no de la misma madre era mas raro aun para ella, una voz dulce y soñadora la despertó de sus pensamiento

- Helena quiero que me acompañes a un...- observo que su amiga estaba perdida - Helena estas bien - miro atrás y a lo lejos vio a una rubia platicar con Adriana, la volvió a mirar y dudo en hacer la pregunta pero la hizo - ¿acaso te toco con Helga? - temerosa por lo que pregunto pero tenia que

- Lola estoy bien y exacto me toco con ella - miro a su amiga - ¿a que querías que te acompañara? - caminando hacia el casillero de su amiga

- A la audición para las porristas - sonriendo le, abrió su casillero y metió sus cosas - solo quiero a alguien que me apoye para no ponerme nerviosa - mirando al suelo

- mm no lo se, tengo clase - recargada en el casillero alado de su amiga - además eres muy buena de seguro quedas - sonriendo, miro a su amiga

- La audición es después de clases - cerrando su casillero - anda si Helena me acompañas di que si - suplicando

- Ah - suspiro, realmente sabia que por mas fría que fuese no diría que no a una chica que se convirtió en una de sus mejores amigas - esta bien - un poco increíble que pasase de su enemiga a amiga aunque la susodicha nunca lo supo

- Yeih - grito emocionada y lo que hace cualquiera cuando esta feliz abraza a la persona que la hizo feliz, en este caso Lola abrazo a Helena, ni aunque fuera su amiga nunca la había abrazado excepto cuando hicieron las pases

- Bien entonces nos vemos a la hora de la salida - extrañada por el abrazo

- Si adiós - se despidió y desapareció en los pasillos de la escuela

- Ah - suspiro, mirando por donde se fue su amiga - bien - camino hacia el salón donde ira a tomar su taller.

E3E3E3E3

- Te diste cuenta que Helga y Helena salieron del mismo salón con un rostro de pocos amigos - mirando a cada rubia tomar su camino

- A lo mejor la materia que les toco a ninguna de las dos les gusto - desinteresadamente, buscando dentro de su casillero - o estuvo aburrido

- Hermano estas diciendo que no te interesa si esas dos se matan - mirándolo fijamente

- Sabes eh decidido no meterme en la vida de Helga - aburrido, cerrando su casillero - ya me lo ha dicho muchas veces

- Y ¿Helena? - pregunto como si fuera demasiado importante en la vida de Arnold aunque tiene razón ya que desde que la vio no a dejado el rubio de hablar de ella

- Lo pensare por que no es nada fácil tener una vida con Helga como enemiga - rodando los ojos, el mas que nadie sabia como era eso.

- Tienes razón tener a Pataki como enemiga no es nada agradable, pobre de Helena no sabe con quien se esta metiendo - lamentándolo, volteo para ver el pasillo totalmente vacio después se giro a ver a su amigo y noto que ya había caminado demasiado así que corrió a alcanzarlo

E3E3E3E3

- ¿Estas segura de esto Helga? - observando a cada detalle lo que hace la rubia - no crees que es demasiado - mirándola

- Nunca es demasiado además quiero darle a entender quien es Helga G. Pataki - colocando las cosas en su lugar - pasa me esa cosa

- Realmente con que hables con ella es mas que suficiente - dándole lo que le pidió

- Aun así quiero hacer esto - tomando el objeto - ya quiero ver su cara jajajaja

- Si yo también je - dudando, no quería ver a las dos rubias pelear y mas si su amiga empieza - Helga te haré una pregunta ¿me contestaras con la verdad? - sería, la miro directo a los ojos, noto que la rubia tomo por sorpresa la pregunta que le hizo y no dudo de no quitarle la mirada hasta que le contestara - ¿y bien? - alzando una ceja

- Eso depende de que se trate la pregunta mi querida compañera - sentándose

- Bien ¿por que le quieres hacer esto a Helena? ¿te hizo algo malo para que tu le hagas este tipo de cosas? - cruzando de brazos en espera de una respuesta creíble por parte de la rubia - contesta Helga - enojada

- Diantres pareces mi madre...bueno no, tu pareces mas a una mamá - sincera, solo observo a los ojos de su amiga obligándole a decir el por que - no tengo motivo alguno para que le haga esto - mirando al suelo - una broma al año no hace daño - sonriendo le a su amiga

- Eso no esta bien Helga, sabes si me necesitas estaré en clases donde debí de estar hace 40 minutos - dijo enojada, tomo sus cosa y salio caminando rápido lo único que quería era salir de toda responsabilidad de lo que su amiga iba a hacer pero ella sabia que aunque no quisiera ya estaba involucrada

- Diablos en que estoy pensando, Adri tiene razón que motivos tengo - se quedo pensando en algún motivo para hacerlo, no encontró nada - ¡rayos! Tendré que quitar todo - estaba apunto de quitarlo pero a lo lejos se escuchaba que alguien venia, Helga no tuvo otra opción mas que bajarse de las escaleras, cargarlas y llevárselas sin dejar rastro alguno, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y se metió al armario que se encontraba a las afueras de los dormitorios, encerrándose ahí - por poco fiu - limpiándose sudor imaginario de su frente

De lo que Helga no se dio cuenta es que tiro uno de los pendientes rosas en forma de rombo que traía puesto, al parecer no se los puso bien.

E3E3E3E3

las primeras 4 clases habían acabado, el receso era un pequeño tiempo para comer y despejar la mente de los estudios aunque algo exagerado ya que es el primer día

- Te parece si vamos afuera - dijo Lola tomando su charola de comida

- Si es mejor el aire libre - dijo Paola caminando hacia la puerta de salida al jardín

- No si tomenme en cuenta eh - dijo Helena acercándose a ellas

- Esa es la mesa indicada - dijo Lola acercándose - si es la indicada - sentándose

- Oh que bien que sea la indicada - dijo Paola sentándose

- Opino lo mismo - dijo Helena sentándose

- Hola chicas podemos sentarnos con ustedes - dijo Adri acercándose

- Si claro - dijo Paola - ¿tu y quien? - mirando atrás de ella pero no había nadie

- Ah yo y Rhonda - dijo Adri - esta por allá con Runa - señalando - les dijo algo esas dos son criticas de la moda altamente fastidiosas - observándolas de lejos

- Por que lo dices - dijo Helena interesada en el tema

- No puedo ponerme ropa de la que yo quiera si no de la que ellas digan - alzando las cejas - necesito alejarme de ellas por algún rato - recargándose en el respaldo de su silla

- No es bueno que te cuestionen por la ropa que uses - dijo Paola

- ¿De que tanto hablan? - llamando la atención de las chicas

- De nada importante Rhonda - dijo Lola

- Hola chicas - dijo Lila con su voz dulce como siempre

- Hola Lila - respondieron todas

- Hola chicas - dijo Arnold

- Hola damiselas - dijo Gerald

- ¿Como les fue sus primeras horas? - pregunto Adri a los que recién había llegado

- Bien - dijo Lila

- A nosotros también - dijo Gerald

- Así es - afirmo Arnold

- Hola chicos - dijo George

- Veo que te toco con Phoebe esta vez - dijo Lola

- Eso no tiene nada de malo ¿o si? - sentándose

- Phoebe y ¿helga? - pregunto demasiado preocupada

- No lo se Adri - sentándose - puedo saber por que lo preguntas - mirándola

- Nada más es que me iba a ayudar en una tarea eso es todo - tomando la comida con un tenedor

- Hola - dijo Aldo

- Hola - respondieron todos

- Helga que bueno que ya llegaste Adri te estaba buscando - dijo Lila

- Dime Adri - mirando a Helena pero luego la dirijo hacia su amiga, sintió que la mirada de su amiga le decía que le diera una buena noticia - tenemos que hablar ven - caminando lejos de la mesa

Todos las miraron extraño que solo lo tomaron como un asunto entre ellas dos, se tardaron un rato y a lo lejos se veía que las dos discutían algo que ellos pensaban que iba a pasar a mayores pero afortunadamente no paso, ya iban de regreso a la mesa al perecer mas tranquilas

- ¿Princesa te ocurre algo? Has estado mas callada que todos - pregunto Helga, sentándose ala de Aldo y Phoebe

- No me ocurre nada, solo estoy pensando - jugando con su comida

- Es por eso que huele a quemado - dijo Helga mirando a la pelinegra

- Esto es serio Helga, tengo que conseguir amaretto - mirando a Helga

- ¿Que es eso de amaretto? - pregunto, tomando una uva de la comida de Aldo

- Es un licor de mi país - contesto Aldo mirando a Helga una que ella le robo una uva, lo cual es la fruta que le gusta mas

- ¡Licor! Princesa tu lo puedes conseguir con tan solo un chasquido de tus dedos, ¿o no es así? - mirándola fijamente esperando impaciente por una respuesta

- Yo tengo que hacer algo, eh...- no termino la oración, solo se retiro corriendo dentro de la institución

- ¿Que le pasa a Adri?- pregunto George comiendo

- Nada importante - dijo Helga con poco interés, aunque en el fondo eso la ponía muy nerviosa

- No lo puedo conseguir para mañana, además mis padres me dijieron que si necesitaba algo les avisara una semana antes - dijo Rhonda cruzando brazos - me hubiera traído uno de las colecciones que tiene papá - recargando sus brazos en la mesa

- Rhonda yo en mi dormitorio tengo amaretto - dijo Helena

- Si me salvaste Helena, gracias, vamos por ella ahorita si no quiero molestar mas al rato además yo y Runa al rato haremos una mascarilla que nos dejara la piel como de seda y durará 5 horas y no las pondremos saliendo de clases - levantándose de su lugar - vamos - caminando hacia Helena

- Eh esta bien vamos - levantándose

Suena el teléfono de Helga y inmediatamente como si estuviese esperando la llamada contestó

- Si - dijo rápidamente - ¿que? - trata de no llamar la atencion de los presentes - Voy para allá - colgó y sin dar explicación alguna a sus amigos se fue corriendo de la mesa

- Ahora que les pasa a estas mujeres - dijo Gerald mirando por donde se fueron Adriana, Helena, Rhonda y Helga

- Si es raro que se vayan a si - dijo Lola

- ¿Estaran planeando algo? - pregunto George aterrado, sintió la mirada de "es enserio" que todos los que estaban ahí le hacían - que, unas mujeres como Helga y Helena es para cuidarse - dijo inocente

- Yo no creó que sea para tanto - comento Paola

- No creo que sean crueles - dijo Lila

- Si además no creó que hagan algo malo, Adri y Rhonda van con ellas - dijo Phoebe

- Aunque suene algo loco, ya me metieron miedo - dijo Lola

- ¿Ahora si es de verdad? - pregunto Gerald

- Si, si lo es - dijo Lola indignada

- No deberían de preocuparse tanto - comentó Arnold

- Es cierto en el fondo son buenas chicas - dijo Aldo

- A lo dicen los chicos que se llevan mejor con ellas, tiene una ventaja - comento Gerald

- No es para tanto - dijo Lila

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

- ¿Quieres el amaretto puro? - pregunto mientras caminaba

- Tu solo da me el que diga amaretto y ya! - despreocupada - yo no sabía que había otro tipo

- Si, si lo hay - mirando al frente

- Realmente aun no lo puedo creer - mirando a la rubia que va a su lado

- ¿Que? - confundida

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

- Adri, Adri - gritaba en voz baja - ¿donde estas? Adri - grito por ultima vez

- Aquí - dijo en voz baja, sacando un brazo del cuarto del conserje

- ¿Que haces ahí? - pregunto confundida

- Estaba por sacar las escaleras, pero de pronto todos empezaron a venir como una estampida y ya no pude salir - abriendo totalmente la puerta - así que para esta hora ya comenzaron las clases - mirando el reloj

- Diablos!, hagamos esto rápido, ella va a ir a su habitación para darle algo a Rhonda y en estos instantes están de camino para alla- tomando las escaleras

- Hay que apurarnos - dijo saliendo del cuarto del conserje

- Haremos esto, yo lo bajo y tu vigilas - dijo caminando

- Helga pero si llegan del otro lado - pregunto asustada

- Ya nimodos - caminando sigilosamente en los pasillos donde se encuentran los dormitorios

- Esos son los tipos de amaretto, es por eso que te lo preguntaba - dijo Helena, esto le dio a a entender a Helga que ya casi llegaba a su dormitorio Helena

- Adri hacia allá rápido - le dijo señalando otro pasillo que atraviesa los dormitorios

- ¿Por que tienes tantos licores? A mi no me dejan - fruncio el ceño y se cruzo de brazos

- No lo se Rhonda, cuando termine el estudio escrito y mental de "aprender a tomar" me obsequiaron una colección de vinos y licores de los mejores sabores de Italia, según que esa era la practica tomar sin emborrachar y la aprobé esa prueba duro 4 mese por lo cual cuando termine por completo, me regalaron una colección de los vinos y licores mas antiguos hasta la actualidad me siguen dando - sonriendo y caminando lentamente ya que no había tenido una plática así con alguien desde los 12 años

- ¿Si te dejan tenerlos aquí? ¿por que no los dejaste en casa con tus padres? - mirándola interesadamente

- La única que tomaba SIN emborracharse era mi mamá, ahora solo mi padre le gusta, pero no es lo mismo, con mi mamá yo tomaba y plática amos de cosas de mujeres y con mi padre simplemente no me llevo - sacando las llaves de su bolso

- ¿No le dices papi o alguna otra forma? Padre de escucha muy frío - mirándola

- Así le digo por que no es mi padre biológico - metiendo las llaves a la perilla de la puerta

Helga estaba sudando hasta por las partes del cuerpo que no sabia que sudaban, estaba tan concentrada en la reacción que iba a hacer la rubia cuando le cayera la broma de Helga, Helena giro la llave de la puerta, quita la llave y lentamente la abre, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Helena estaba cubierta por pintura blanca con algo de plumas que le cayeron encima al abrir la puerta, Rhonda solo grito del susto y Helga abrió enormemente los ojos al ver lo que hizo, Adri quedo perpleja y los que iba pasando igual, Helena al momento que le cayo la pintura abrió la boca ya que esta estaba fría y las plumas le cayeron dentro de la boca así que las escupió, impactada Helena se agacha a recoger las llaves que se le cayeron al recibir la pintura y nota algo extraño y solo lo levanta

- ¿Quien rayos hizo esto? - mirandose, llena de pinturas con plumas

Continuara...

**#############################**

**Mi forma de escribir esta cambiando espero y me comprendan ya que si estoy cambiando la forma de escribir espero y me aguanten en cuanto a subir capítulos(los que leen este fic, se los agradezco)y también en la forma brusca de escribir ya sin muchas disculpas pero bueno **

**Espero sus Review XD**


	12. Chapter 12

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

- Dejarlas ir a esas dos no me esta dando una mala espina - dijo Gerald comiendo su ensalada

- Tiene razón - dijo Lola

- En serio ¿es malo que las dos se vallan? - pregunta Paola

- Si, y si las dos no se llevan bien esta escuela sera un campo de batalla - dijo Gerald

- ¿Como sabes eso? - pregunto Lila

- Helga tiene un carácter duro y agresivo, Helena se ve inofensiva y fría pero también le puede dar la guerra - explico George

- Pero no saben que tal vez y tan solo tal vez, puedan ser amigas - dijo Aldo

- Estoy de acuerdo con el - dijo Arnold

- Les digo algo, esto ya no me esta gustando, si me disculpan - levantándose de su lugar - iré a ver que pasa - caminando hacia la entrada de la institución

- Yo voy! - dijieron al unisono Arnold y Aldo, ante tal acto solo se miraron con extrañeza por unos segundos y después fueron tras la oriental

Sus amigos solo observaron tal escena, solo miraron y prefirieron no decir nada, y dejar que ellos hagan lo que tenían que hacer

En el transcurso del camino Arnold miraba de reojo a Aldo, pensaba que se parecía a el pero no era igual que el, tenían, mas bien se parecian los dos pero el decía que la personalidad del chico no era igual a la de el ¿o si? Sería su ¿hermano gemelo? O ¿clon? Sacudió su cabeza, realmente era él el que de estaba haciendo esas preguntas tan tontas

Decidió acercarse a la oriental

- ¿Ya llegamos? - pregunta Arnold vio que la chica no le contestaba y miro hacia donde fijamente se concentraba la mirada de la oriental, se dio cuenta que en verdad se concentro en sus pensamientos que nunca noto que ya habían llegado

Miraba a Helena llena de pintura y plumas

- Helga ¿Que vas a hacer? - pregunto Adri mirando a Helena y a los que recién habían llegado

Ellas estaban escondidas por el pasillo que da al cuarto del conserje, es ahí donde se quedaron antes de que pasara todo

- Adri, no lo se - sorprendida, no contaba que su broma fuera a funcionar y mucho menos conto con la presencia de Arnold, Aldo y Phoebe

Helena miro hacia alado y miro algo sospechoso en el pasillo que lleva al cuatro del conserje, Helga y Adri se escondieron rápidamente pero antes de que se acercara mas alguien la llama

- Helena ¿que te paso? - Helena volteo y vio que era Arnold que la miraba con los ojos abiertos, obviamente estaba sorprendido

- Alguien me hizo una broma - ligeramente enojada, no le gustaba enojarse con tan solo no mostrar demasiados sentimientos para ella estaba bien

- ¿Que ibas a hacer? - observo que la rubia iba hacia una dirección especifica

- Solo iba a ver si no había un trapo - excuso, no se le pudo ocurrir mejor idea que esa, pero no quería perjudicar a quien sea que le halla hecho la broma, aun no.

- Helena sufrió un accidente así que yo la ayudare a arreglarse - intervino Rhonda - ustedes pueden ir a sus clases

- Yo también ayudo - declaró Phoebe

- Yo no puedo soy hombre - excusó Aldo

- Sobre todo - murmuro Helena sarcástica

Aldo solo veía a Helena nunca supo en verdad por que ella lo trataba tan mal, el recuerda no haberle hecho nada siempre pensó mejor dejarlo tal y como esta, el momento se dará para hablar de ello.

- Yo tampoco puedo - dijo Arnold alzándose de hombros

- Oigan ustedes vallan a sus clases yo me quedare y me arreglare ¡SOLA! - mirando a Rhonda - además a varios de ustedes nos les importa - entrando rápidamente a su habitacion y cerrando la puerta

- ¿Como que a nadie le importa? - expreso confundido Arnold, pensó que lo decía por sus padres pero eso que tenia que ver con lo que pasaba en ese momento estan sus amigos y eso significa que si les importaba

- Yo no lo se - expreso confundida Rhonda - recuerden que apenas nos conocimos - excusó y sin pensarlo toco la puerta del dormitorio - Hel querida si nos importas - generalizó - por eso te quiero ayudar

- Si - hablo Phoebe rápidamente - yo igual te quiero ayudar...- se callo cuando vio abrir la puerta

- No tienen que hacer esto - se asomo con un trapo limpiándose su cara - en serio vallan a sus clases, yo puedo sola - cerrando la puerta pero un pie se intervino para que no se cerrara, Helena decidió ver el dueño de dicho pie - ¡¿que rayos haces?! - expresó confundida

- Solo quiero que las chicas te ayuden - dijo Aldo - es momento de que aceptes ayuda de ¡tus! Amigas! - le recriminó - ya que nosotros no podemos - señalando a Arnold

- ¿De cuando acá te importa si tengo ayuda o no? - con un gesto nada amigable - y si me quieren ayudar eso lo acepto ¡yo! - declaró

Rhonda, Arnold y Phoebe solo veían con impresión esta discusión

- Adri están entretenidos en la discusión es hora de irnos - murmuró

- Helga pero están a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros - murmuro

- No exageres están lo suficientemente lejos y si están entretenidos no nos verán - explicó

- Bien vamos - tras la rubia

Helga y Adri salieron del pasillo y se dirigieron al otro lado de donde se encontraban los chicos, con cautela fueron caminando de puntillas, de momento a otro Helga estaba en el suelo tropezó con sus mismos pies y Adri la ayudo a pararse.

Phoebe escucho un ruido, ella era demasiado auditiva bueno lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que 2 chicas querían huir, al ver de quien se trataba ella no se movió lo que movía eran sus ojos y solo observo detalladamente lo que hacían

Adri y Helga salieron de ahí

- No se trata de saber desde cuando me importa si no que tu aceptes ayuda que te ofrecen - resopló Aldo enojado

- Sabes que me estas artando y si no quieres que esa carita linda tuya sufra un cambio drástico ¡No te metas en mi vida! - expreso enojada, frustrada

Aldo la miro expectante, no conocía esa faceta de la chica, sabia que era fría y dura pero ¿enojona?

- Se lo que estas pensando que no me conocías así - musitó - pero tu tienes ese don de hacerme enojar y si quieres seguir conociéndome a si no es necesario que te metas en mi vida es mas empezaré a ser enojona empezaré a dar una cara de mi que no conocían, y es muy fácil hacer esto de estar enojada

- Yo no quiero que seas así - frustrado

- No pues ya lo lograste - dijo Helena

Arnold, Rhonda y Phoebe solo veían la forma en que se expresaba la rubia igualito que su rubia Helga, eso demostraba que las dos eran iguales, solo ellas no se daban la oportunidad de conocerse.

- Chicas, perdón pero yo lo haré sola si - cerro la puerta

Aldo solo se alejo, enojado y frustrado se fue, Phoebe Rhonda y Arnold lo siguieron pero demasiado atrás ya que era una faceta de Aldo la que no conocían "enojado"

Al perecer ese día todos decidieron mostrar facetas de ellos que sus amigos y compañeros no habían visto jamás.

Rhonda y Phoebe se miraron entre si, y solo con la mirada se entendían

Arnold solo observaba al chico, era una faceta que el igual tenia cuando lo hacia enojar Helga, realmente si se parecen, ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar

- Creo que yo también me quedare en mi dormitorio - deteniéndose - me esta doliendo la cabeza

- Esta bien Arnold - dijieron al unisono Phoebe y Rhonda

Las dos retomaron su camino y Arnold solo se fijaba que se fueran cuando las perdió de vista regreso al dormitorio de Helena, llego y toco la puerta, no escucho nada, toco de nuevo y no le contestaron, pensó que se había ido cuando estaba apunto de irse se abre la puerta al parecer estaba medio cerrada, no quería invadir espacio ajeno la puerta se abrió todo y se veía que nadie estaba en la habitación así que entro no tenia intenciones malas solo quería asegurarse que no hubiese nadie que estuviera robando, observaba con detalle cada cuadro que estaban colgados en la pared parecía que estaba mas adornado por las compañeras de Helena que de ella.

Fisgoneo todo el cuarto y se aseguró que no había nada malo caminaba hacia la puerta derrepente se abre la puerta del baño sale Helena muy rápido como si llevará prisa. Ya tirada en el suelo algo atontada por el golpe de caída miro quien fue el que choco con ella se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba

- ¿Tu? - sorprendida

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

- Helga no crees que debiste ir a darle una explicación a Helena - murmuro mirando a la rubia que parecía que estaba en su mundo - Helga, Helga...- la llamo

- Eh, no además no saben quien lo hizo - alzo los hombros - y si supiera le hubiera dicho a todos los que estaban ahí y no les dijo nada

- Por que estaba entretenida discutiendo con Aldo - explico - aveces así parecen marido y mujer - divertida

- ¿Por que lo dices? - sorprendida

- cuando termino la conferencia que hicieron la semana antes de entrar osea hace una semana caminaba a tu dormitorio pero en el salón de musica escuche ruidos me acerque y escuche que Aldo y Helena discutiendo pero esta vez ella estaba llorando, no se el motivo pero ella estaba llorando, con lo poco que escuche que no quería escuchar - aclaro - estaban discutiendo de lo mismo que paso hace un rato.

- De que a nadie le importa lo que hace - expreso sorprendida, pensar en alguien que le pasa lo mismo y ella si lo dice por sus padres - a de ser por sus padres, no me sorprende yo se de eso, a eso si yo no me la paso restregandoselos a todos los que me conocen en la cara - aclaró - pero tiene razón al hacerlo - murmuro para si misma

- Pobre que le habrá pasado ¿se llevará bien con sus padres? - preguntó - ó ¿al menos tiene?

- No lo se Adri, no me interesa - resoplo - ¡Diantres! Este es el primer día de clases y no estamos en ellas, estamos aquí sentadas hablando de las aventuras de nosotros y problemas de los demás - levantándose del pasto - vaya que aprovechamos el tiempo...

- Helga no el que va allá es ¿Aldo? - levantándose y mirando hacia donde se encuentra el chico

- Si, si pero ahora quiero ir a clases, le hablaré después - caminando hacia los salones

- Aveces me sorprendes Helga - mirándola - creo que deberías dejar de ver a tu hermana - dijo divertido

- Te haré caso enserio - dijo caminando - creo que me estoy volviendo como ella - se detuvo en seco - ¡¿que me estoy volviendo como ella?! - grito - ¡criminal! Empezaré a hacer las cosas que me gustan

- Ay Helga - expresó divertida

Helga se estaba espantando por lo que su Adri le dijo que se estaba pareciendo a su hermana realmente necesita un espacio para ella misma con lo que pasa con ella, sus amigos y compañeros la han distraído demasiado sin mencionar ese papel que aquel día le cayó, aun no encuentra algo razonable sobre eso y lo primero que va a hacer para entender eso es ir a buscar información de eso en la biblioteca.

Las horas de las clases pasaron lo mas rápido de lo esperado, Helena tuvo que reponerse de lo que había pasado, la pintura y plumas y Arnold en su habitación, para poder acompañar a Lola a sus audiciones de las porristas.

Helena sacaba un traje de vestir color morado pero recordó que le había prometido a Aldo ser mas enojona así que guardo aquel traje y sacó una caja, la abrió dentro de ella tenia ropa cómoda para ella, se puso un short una blusa olímpica azul rey y se amarro el cabello en una coleta de lado unos convers negros y una sudadera delgada de color azul marino.

- Listo - dijo mirándose en el espejo - ¿por que nunca me vestí así? - tan sólo recordarlo le dolía la cabeza si no fuese por su amigo Jonh en esos momentos no acompañaría a Lola a su audición.

- De ahora en adelante me vestire así - aun mirándose en el espejo se acerco al closet sacó todos los trajes, buscó una bolsa negra y metió todos los trajes a la bolsa la cerro y la metió al fondo del closet.

Con una enorme sonrisa se volvió a mirar al espejo

- ahora a sacar lo que en verdad soy - dijo segura de si misma

Salio de su dormitorio y se encamino a la cafetería donde Lola la citó sin darse cuenta robaba miradas de todos aquellos por los que ella pasaba alado, llegó a la cafetería y ahí se encontraban todos y ella no sabia el porque.

Cuando Helena llega todos Arnold, Aldo, Lila, Phoebe, Lola, Paola, Helga, George, Adriana, Gerald y Rhonda la miran con sorpresa nunca se imaginaron ver vestida así a Helena Tarlati.

Definitivamente este día se decidió para mostrar facetas desconocidas de las personas.

- Fiu fiu - chiflo Adri

- Te ves...- George no pudo expresar mas palabras

- Fantástica - termino Lola la frase de George

- Lola ¿nos vamos? - resistió enrojecerse la hacían sentirse querida y deseada algo extraño para ella

- si - dijo Lola rápidamente se levanto y se encaminó con Helena

Todos vieron como se iban las dos chicas totalmente sorprendido se encontraba Aldo.

- Creo que si cumplió con su promesa - dijo Phoebe preocupada

- ¿cual promesa? - pregunto Helga

- Que sería mas ruda - respondió Arnold

- ¿A poco lo era? - pregunto Lila

- No lo creo, ami me sigue pareciendo hija de papi - comentó Helga

- Se veía bastante bien, me pregunto ¿quien será su diseñador? - dijo Rhonda tomando su agua embotellada

- Eso a mi me gusta - dijo preocupada Paola

- Concuerdo con Rhonda se veía bien - expresó Gerald

- Cuando sea famosa le pediré su autógrafo y su ropa vieja - comento Adriana sin pensarlo dejando a todos boquiabiertos

- ¿Por que lo dices? - dijieron todos al unisono

- ignorenme - dijo Adri alzando los hombros

Aldo no había hablado nada solo pensaba en lo que su compañera estaba haciendo en verdad no se creía que lo que le había dicho horas atrás lo iba a cumplir ¿realmente si lo iba a hacer? O es un juego nada más

Se levantó y camino directo a donde se encuentran las audiciones dejando a sus compañeros extrañados, iba directo a el auditorio sintió que alguien lo seguía no hizo caso y continuó con su camino, llego al auditorio y vio que la rubia estaba sentada en la parte trasera del auditorio, se encaminó a ella y vio que tenía su celular se lo quito lo aguardo y salio de ahí

- ¡¿que es lo que te pasa?! - grito y siguió al rubio - devuelveme mi celular - enojada

Aldo salio y se dirigió a el jardín de la escuela, se sentó en una de las bancas Helena lo seguía enojada pero al verlo que se sentaba se extraño pero se puso firme y enojada se dirigió a el.

- Devuelveme mi celular - enojada miro que no le contesta - Dije devuelveme mi celular - dijo enojada así que miro la bolsa del rubio donde se encontraba su celular y con todas sus fuerzas tiro al rubio al pasto se encimó en el lo tomó de los brazos y los hizo para arriba los sujeto con una mano y con la otra saca su celular, cuando lo recupera suelta al rubio y se lo guarda estaba apunto de levantarse pero una mano la detuvo.

- Veo que cumpliste con lo que me dijiste hace unas horas - mirándola con el ceño fruncido

- Ya viste que no mentía - tratando de safarse del agarre - ahora suelta me tengo que ir con Lola

- No te vas a ir de aquí hasta que hablemos como gente decente de nuestra edad - dijo mirando a los ojos a la rubia

- ¿Que? - sorprendida

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

La cafetería se había baseado todos estaban ya en sus dormitorios o en los club

En la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos se estaba baseando hasta que solo quedo Arnold y Helga, Helga se levanto y empezó a caminar

- ¿Ahora que quieres cabeza de balón? - caminando sin parar

- ¿Crees que ahora si podamos hablar? - dijo con temor ya que si se trataba de Helga un NO es lo común

- si - respondió tranquilamente

- ¿Que? - se detuvo en secó - es enserio

- si ahora camina o no me encontraras

Arnold siguió a la chica realmente era Helga la que dijo que ¿si? O fue su clon, pensar eso le daba miedo ya que su clon si se encontraba en esta escuela y eso le dio mas temor, si tener a una Helga es complicado, 2 es para morirse, son gemelas las dos en algunos aspectos pero con lo que paso con Helena y Aldo de seguro se une a Helga y hacen sufrir a medio escuela.

- Eso no es posible - dijo Arnold

- ¿Que no es posible camarón con pelos? - mirándolo

- Nada es algo que se me salio - apenado

- Bien de que quieres hablar

- Del porque te fuiste de Hillwood así nada más sin decirme nada..

- Primero irme fue mi desición, dos no tenia porque decirle a todo mundo el porque me fui y tres a ti que te importa, a nadie en ese momento le importaba lo que hiciera fuese bueno o malo.

Esa es la segunda vez que escucha que a el no le importan como se encuentran las demás personas

- Además la culpa de irme fuiste tú - señalándolo - todo este tiempo lo eh pensado demasiado y me alejaré de ti lo mas posible - encaminándolo hacia atrás - y si se trata de un trabajo i algo así solo te dirigiré palabras y oraciones que traten del trabajo ¡me entendiste! - enseñándole a Betsy

- Helga...deberías no empujar me - mirando a atrás

- ¿Por que no acaso tienes miedo a que yo te deforme la cara? - burlándose y empujando al chico

Empujando al rubio y sin ver atrás ellos caen haciendo que Helga caiga sobre Helena y Arnold y Aldo a sus lados, ambas por el golpe que se dan entre si les duele la cabeza Aldo y Arnold se levantan rápidamente para levantar a sus compañeras tiradas, en cuanto se levantan Helga se coloca el cabello en la oreja y se ve que no tiene un arete hace lo mismo con el otro lado y se ve que si tiene arete, cuando Helena levanta la cara nota el pendiente de Helga.

- Así que fuiste tú - señalo Helena

- ¿De que hablas? - expreso confundida Helga

- Tú fuiste la que me lleno de pintura y plumas hace unas horas - acusó Helena enojada

- No fui yo - negó

- Si fuiste tu, porque encontré este pendiente en la pintura regada cuando al recoger mis llaves del suelo - enseñándole el pendiente

- ¿De donde lo sacaste? - sorprendida

- Entonces fuiste tu Helga - dijo Arnold enojado

- ¿Por que lo hiciste? - pregunto confundido Aldo

- Pero ya verás - se lanzo contra Helga y las dos calleron al suelo, Arnold rápidamente sujeto a Helena y la jaló hacia el, lo mismo hizo Helga.

- Pero si quieres guerra - safandose de los brazos de Arnold - ¡guerra tendrás! - se dirigió a la institución

Continuará...

**##############################**

**Aquí terminé otro capitulo espero les guste estoy retomando las personalidades de cada uno de los personajes y disculpenme por no publicar seguido (los que leen este fic) saben que su opinión me importa así que un Review no cae mal eh **

**Hasta la próxima yop**

**Elemento espíritu**

**XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**###############################**

Enojada y frustrada se dirige a la institución seguía un camino libre no había nadie. Se empezaba a sentir bien y a relajarse, cuando sintió que alguien la seguía pensaba que era Helga quien la seguía así que decidió detenerse y mirar hacia atrás.

- ¿Que es lo que...? - se detuvo al ver de quien se trataba y se relajó al parecer la presencia de la persona no la saca de sus casillas - perdón creí que eras...- fue interrumpida

- Helga, lo se, pero no soy ella soy Arnold - metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, miro un instante a la chica y después al techo - creí que ibas a golpearla - sacó

- Se que me veo mala pero en estos momentos lo dejare asi, no todo es pelear, hay que divertirse un poco - sonriendo maliciosamente - o ¿no lo crees así?

- Realmente no lo creo necesario - mirándola - ¿eres vengativa? - preguntó sin inmutarse

- Ahora que lo pienso, no - pausó un momento y continuo - pero si alguien me da la guerra yo se la doy, eso es todo, resumido a toda acción tiene una reacción - especificó

- Vaya que te pareces a ella - lamentándose por que se le salio algo que no quería que saliera

- ¿Como que me paresco a ella? ¿en que forma? - pregunto interesada, ella quería saber si la rubia se parecía a ella. Seria una presa fácil, hasta ella misma se sorprende por pensar algo absurdo pero eso sonaba lógico. No del todo pero si.

- En que saben defenderse pero aveces son vengativas, están enojadas todo el tiempo y no les gusta que las molesten...

- Pero como sabes que yo estoy enojada todo el tiempo y concuerdo con eso de que me molesten, pero te digo algo aunque nos parezcamos tenemos cosas diferentes y aunque yo no lo crea cosas idénticas. Hay esta en el físico - alzando las cejas

- Pero el que digas que no estas enojada todo el tiempo no justifica lo que estas haciendo ahorita - sonriendo sintiéndose victoriosamente nunca se había sentido así con Helga, pero esa emoción de victoria desapareció.

- Lo que estoy haciendo es hablar contigo claro y seriamente, como una persona decente y que quiere quedar bien, pero lo estoy haciendo mal así que - pausó y se dirigió al rubio - dime algo ¿te gusta Helga? - acercándose al rubio - algo que no se de Helga es su capacidad de sacar las verdades, pero yo si - mirando al rubio a los ojos - entonces ¿Te gusta? - acercándose al rubio

- Eh...- trató de alejarse de la rubia pero esta le seguía el paso - tal..v-vez

Se acerco mas al rubio mirándolo a los ojos y vio que el rubio se empezaba a sonrojar, siguió acercándose a el. Su forma de sacar la verdad de la rubia parece ser algo peligroso para Arnold, el rubio solo veía que ella solo quería la verdad. Si lo veía en forma positiva, como siempre, no era tan malo, parecía una niña buscando un dulce en sus ojos y no se rendirá cuando no lo vea. Solo duro unos segundos mas cuando el rubio le dijo "tal..v-vez".

La rubia se alejo de el y lo tomo por lo hombros, seriamente lo miro a los ojos

- Ese tal vez no cuenta, dime ¿si te gusta? - solo lo miró y con el sexto sentido que toda mujer tiene lo dedujo.

Le gusta pero el no se a decidido a decirlo aun sigue con la duda, con esa maldita duda que lo ha matado por todos los años en que no estuvo con Helga, esos años que paso con sus padres y esos años en los cuales la rubia decidió irse.

- No me digas, ya lo se - soltando al rubio

- ¿Enserio? - sorprendido

- La complejidad de una mujer se basa mas que nada en su sexto sentido - cruzando de brazos - ¿te puedo decir algo? - el chico asiente - si sigues así no lo vas a lograr

- ¿Como? - miro a la rubia desconcertado por lo que dijo - no entiendo

- Fácil cuando una chica es dura, tu tienes que seguir su paso - se fija e que el chico no al entiende, rueda los ojos, resopla y descruza los brazos todo al mismo tiempo - que si ella es mala contigo tu seas suspicaz y seas fría cuando la tengas enfrente.

Se sorprende en la forma que le esta hablando, Arnold no se la creí llevaba poco tiempo de conocerla y ya le esta dando un consejo de como conquistar a la chica que le gusta, al menos eso cree, se sorprende también en la forma de darle el consejo, ¿pero que piensa? Es una chica le puede dar ese y muchos mas consejos.

Arnold estaba procesando la información que le dio la chica y solo la miraba, cuando al fin comprendió dijo.

- Entonces dices ¿que me debo enfrentar a ella? - extrañado aun no entendía al parecer en algo de todas las palabras de la rubia se quedo atorado.

- Si deberías hacer lo que ella hace, enfrentarte no dejarle el control en sus manos si no eso de ser pareja se ira por un tubo- lo miro y divertida - ¡que te lo digo yo guapo! - con un acento de española, el rubio al escuchar estas palabras de la boca de la misma que le dio un consejo dio una pequeña risa y la miro - además ella es igual a mi ¿no? - el chico la miraba sin entenderla - esa sera la mejor forma ¡que te lo digo yo guapo! - repitió con el acento español y el rubio dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- Aparte de Italiana ¿española? - sonriendole, se sentía bien muy bien.

- Vaya me conoces tan bien - acercándose al rubio - ¿quien te lo dijo? - dijo maliciosamente - no me estarás espiando ¿verdad?

- No, claro que no - sonrojándose - me lo dijo Aldo - murmuro

- ¿Aldo? - se alejo de Arnold rápidamente y mirándolo a los ojos dijo - ¿que mas te dijo?

- nada más ¿por qué?

- No por nada - mirando al suelo

- ¿Quieres ir por un jugo?

- Si - sonriendole

Los dos caminaron platicando de las cosas que hacían cuando eran pequeños, Arnold le contó las cosas que hizo a los nueve años, Helena reía por que en realidad a ella todo le da risa. Llegaron a la cafetería y pidieron un jugo pagaron y se dirigieron a una mesa, ella le contaba que de pequeña hacia muchas travesuras, le contó que un día que los amigos empresarios de su padre estaban en el jardín hablando de los trabajos ella sin querer prendió las regaderas de el pasto y mojo los papeles, nadie la regaño en cambio hubo risas. Ella de pequeña era una niña tierna y risueña que a quien quiera que se topara con ella terminaba riéndose. Ahora en el presente lo hace solo con las personas que están cerca de ella y cuando ella cree que se merece ver su mejor lado humano, si no ella es dura y fría.

Arnold le contó que el salvo el vecindario de que lo destruyeran con ayuda de Helga y Gerald y por supuesto todos los que vivían ahí. Vaya vida ¡eh! Salvar un vecindario debe de ser realmente valiente y amable.

A la cafetería entraron Aldo y Helga se dirigieron a comprarse un refresco, solo miraron a Helena y Arnold que estaban tan concentrados en su plática que no se dieron cuenta de que llegaron, Helga y Aldo se dirigieron a una mesa lejos de ellos.

- No fuimos los único en pensar venir aquí - mascullo Helga - te pareces a Arnold nada más que un poco mas frío e inmaduro

- ¿inmaduro? - pausó, la miro y continuo - eso de frío tampoco te lo creo

- Te lo digo en como te comportas con ella - señalando con la mirada a la rubia que se encuentra a unas cuantas mesas de ellos.

- No se de que me hablas y si cambiemos de tema por favor - bebiendo de su refresco

- Ha bien bello durmiente cambiemos de tema - burlándose

- ¿Bello durmiente? ¿desde cuando? - pregunto divertido, sabia que su apodo era sabiondo y ahora ¿bello durmiente? Vaya que Helga es cada vez mas sorprendente para el.

Sin que se movieran solo vieron a la segunda pareja salir y Helga observo la puerta algo que le llamó la atención un brillo, ese brillo sin importarle que estuviera Aldo camino hacia ella en la puerta, detrás de ella encontró una pequeña gema rosa.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - acercándose a la rubia, no le contesta - Helga...

- Eh si vámonos - guardándose celosamente la gema - veamos en que clase entramos - empujando al chico

Siendo empujado por la rubia no discutió estaba consciente que se habían perdido el día de clases ¡el primer día de clases! Que estudiosos son

Ya por la tarde Helga miraba desconcertada la gema rosa y no se podía concentrar en la tarea que tenia así que decidió salir a pasear. En los pasillos de los salones escucha risas, silencio y musica. En este último se detuvo al escuchar una voz que le llamo la atención.

_Miro fijo hacia el horizonte _

_Y doy un paso, mas hay que empezar a vivir a favor del tiempo_

_Oh oh_

_Detrás de mi esta el pasado y todo fue real_

_Tengo un sueño que cumplir eso es lo que siento_

Se acerco mas para escuchar bien y reconocer la voz, que según ella ya la había conocido antes, cautelosa se acerca y se apega a la puerta.

_Me hace falta el valor para decir, _

_Todo es posible busco en mi destino un sueño mágico,_

_Por que yo aprendí a decir adiós_

_Oh oh_

_No voy a rendirme sigo mi camino siendo lo que soy,_

_Por que yo aprendí a decir adiós,_

_Me hace falta el valor para decir adios_

- Muy bien Helena la canción es muy bonita y el tono de voz estupenda - dijo maravillado el maestro de musica de Helena.

- Gracias - respondió amable

- Sabía que conocía esa voz - murmuró Helga lo mas bajo posible para que nadie la escuchara. Algo loco es que sigue pegada en la puerta del salón.

- La siguiente canción deberás interpretarla ya sea pop, rock o lo que sea, eso si tiene que ser a tu tuno de voz y después de este tendrás que conseguir a alguien por que la siguiente y esto va para todos - se dirijo a todos los que se encontraban ahí - deberán conseguir a alguien para que canten en dúo ya sea del mismo sexo.

- ¿Y si acaso lo queremos hacer solos? - pregunto un joven castaño que se encontraba al fondo del salón.

- Tendrán que conseguir a alguien no importa si no viene a a clases lo que cuenta es el esfuerzo que van a hacer - aclaro el maestro.

Helga decidió irse se estaba poniendo aburrido eso de escuchar al maestro y su explicaciones.

Pasaron las horas y ella seguía dando vueltas hasta que llego al lago, el primer lugar que visito cuando llego. Las horas pasaron y solo el pensar el porque no le hacia caso al rubio la estaba matando. ¿Por que no dejarlo darle explicaciones? ¿por que lo aleja? La idea se estaba cruzando demasiado en la mente.

- Dije que lo voy a olvidar y lo voy a hacer - dijo segura de si misma - no seguiré pensando en el - mirando la luna.

- ¿En quien no seguirás pensando? - detrás de los arbusto se escuchó, Helga se paro de un brinco y al ver de quien se trataba se calmó - ¿me has estado espiando?

- No, casualmente me dirigí al mismo sitio que tu - sonriendo

- Que sabias palabras para no ser golpeada - con una enorme sonrisa - que bueno que eres sabia

- ¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó, pasando los arbusto, quedando alado de la rubia.

- Phoebe al grano si - la miro por unos segundo y se dispuso a sentarse en el pasto.

- Bien, se trata del mantecado - esas palabras congelaron a Helga por instantes, le hizo señal a la oriental para que se sentara junto a ella y prosiguió - a platicado conmigo...

- Y te ha dicho que no le quiero dar la palabra - mirando el lago

- Eso y otras cosas, pero en fin venia hablar contigo de el pero no creo que sea el mejor momento así que - pausó, suspiro y continuó - ¿como encontraste este lago?

- Ser en ocasiones cosquillosa es bueno - recargo sus manos atrás - lo encontré buscando un lugar pacifico donde pueda pensar y escribir en paz - haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás mirando la luna.

- Se que es así, es un buen lugar, Helga quiero decirte que...- pausó por un momento y continuo - te extrañe

- Yo igual Phoebe necesitaba a una cabeza que razonara antes de hacer las cosas o las travesuras - riendo - hacer travesuras sin alguien que trate de impedirlas no es una travesura

- Adri nunca intentó detenerte - mirando con sorpresa a su amiga

- Si pero nadie como tu - mirándola - que bueno que estés aquí - mirando a la luna - eh estado aquí afuera por mucho tiempo - levantándose - vamos quiero entrar en calor - ofreciéndole ayuda a la oriental

- Algo que quiero saber - aceptando la ayuda de su amiga

- ¿Que? - curiosa

- Es como Adri sobrevive con Rhonda - riéndose

- Yo también me pregunto eso - riendo

Las dos divertidas salieron de entre los arbustos, caminaron hacia los dormitorios siendo observadas desde lo mas obscuro del lugar sin que ellas se dieran cuenta. La noche era mas pacifica que nada, todos después de su primer día de clases calleron en un profundo sueño, dando así lo duro que sera el año en esa escuela. Helena que aun no dormía se encontraba mirando por la ventana la luna y pensando en todo lo ocurrido, podría decirse que estaba pensando mas que nada en como hacer una broma a Helga, vengarse, o mas bien como ella dice divertirse un poco. Se el ocurrió algo que no era difícil de hacer si eres una experta en como romper la seguridad, algo que le enseñaron por si acaso terminaba encerrada en algún tipo de cuarto, una jaula gigante o en una caja fuerte. Salio de la habitación con el objeto de la broma y se dirigió a el casillero de la rubia, sabia cual era la había visto en la mañana abrirlo. Sacó pasador y empezó a manipular el casillero, logro abrirlo y metió la broma, lo cerro con una gran sonrisa y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Llego, entro con cuidado a su dormitorio y subió a su cama, se recostó.

- Mañana sera un gran día - con una sonrisa, se quedo completamente dormida.

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

- Viejo no piensas dormir - dijo Gerald acostado en su cama, se dio cuenta que el rubio no le contesto - ¿Arnold? - se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la del rubio - ¿estas despierto? - pasando una mano por la cara de Arnold

Arnold solo estaba mirando al techo, mirada sin mirar, mirar al vacío comprendiendo y repitiéndose mentalmente las palabras de Helena. Aquellas palabras que fueron ciertas, cierta por que era justo el método que necesitaba, si quería conquistar a alguien tendría que ser el modo en el que se comporta la chica y Helena tenia razón si se parece a ella debería ser frío y suspicaz con todo lo que diga o haga. Perdido en sus pensamientos nunca se dio cuenta que su amigo le hablaba.

momento pensó que estaba dormido pero sintió como alguien lo agitaba alocadamente y despertó de aquel pensamiento profundo.

- Arnold, viejo ¿estas vivo? - sacudiendo al - responde - asustado

- e-estoy bien - desperto de sus pensamientos - me decías

- ¿Que su vas a dormir? - lo mira no muy convencido y decidió preguntar - se puede saber en que pensabas - dejo salir no era una pregunta si no mas bien una iniciación de su conversación, quiere saber que tiene su amigo y ver si lo puede ayudar

- En el consejo que me dieron - contesto naturalmente, miro a su amigo que lo veía con sorpresa y como si supiera la que pensaba el dijo rápidamente - fue Helena

- ¿enserio? - confundido - y se puede saber de que

- De como conquistar a la chica que me gusta - calmado

- ¡¿Que?! - sorprendido - ¿quien es la chica que te gusta?

- No creo que sea el momento - expreso Arnold cansado

- Ahora me dices Arnold me dejas en suspenso y eso no es bueno - excusó - anda Arnold dime, no te cuestas nada

- No creo que te guste - mirándolo seriamente - mejor mañana y no te caerá de sorpresa, así que mejor duerme

- No voy a dormir si no me dices - cruzo los brazos

- Pareces niño pequeño - arquenado una ceja.

Arnold pensaba si decirle o no, su amigo es exagerado a veces y decirle que le gusta Helga lo sacaría del planeta. ¿Era malo pensar que su amigo se alteraría? O mas bien no quería que se burlara de el. Ese comportamiento se lo aceptaba a Helga pero ¿a su amigo? Que podría perder, el nunca le ocultaba algo, al menos eso creía. Mucho tiempo en silencio paso y solo veía que Gerald esperaba su respuesta con ansias ¿enserio quería saber quien le gustaba? Se sentía tonto por preguntarse eso, a que amigo no le importaría quien le gusta su amigo. Confuso ¿no?.

- Bien Gerald pero...bien te diré - pausó un momento mirando a su amigo que se veía realmente interesado

- Si pero habla ya Arnold me vas a matar - grito y luego se callo al ver que compañero que dormía con ellos se estaba moviendo

- Bien a mi me gusta...H...He...- fue interrumpido sorpesivamente

- ¡HELGA! - grito con los ojos abiertos como platos, no podía creer que su mejor amigo este enamorado de su acosadora bueno ex-acosadora, la niña que lo hizo sufrir, ante esta declaración por parte del rubio lo dejo demasiado perplejo, una declaración demasiado fuerte - Que fuerte - fue lo único que pudo decir estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir mas.

- Si - mirando a su amigo - estas bien - preguntó, el veía a su moreno amigo que no contestaba y que tenía sus ojos abiertos y boquiabierto

- E..e..e..es..tas...te..te..te...g..gusta...que...¡¿que?! - no pudo sintetizar la frase

- podrías hablar bien, estas haciendo que me ponga incómodo - levantándose de su cama

- Lo siento - recuperándose - es que es totalmente increíble - siguiendo al chico

Arnold había salido de la habitación para darse aire y dejar ese espacio incómodo que había en su dormitorio. Gerald salio hasta donde se encontraba el rubio y solo lo miraba.

- Pregunta Gerald me estas asustando - cruzó los brazos

- ¿Desde cuando? - no dudo ni un segundo en preguntar, quería sacarse esa maldita duda que su amigo le dejo y ansioso solo esperaba la respuesta

- Ah - suspiro - desde la ultima vez que nos vimos

- Osea...- mas ansioso

- El día en que Helga se fue de la ciudad - mirando hacia al frente

Arnold miraba al vacío de nuevo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, recordando aquel día en que la rubia se fue y no se pudo despedir ya que el no se había enterado, Helga a la hora de guardar algo era totalmente cosquillosa en eso. Hacer que la gente no se entere de lo que hace, esa es la especialidad Helga. Aun así recordaba aquel momento en que sintió un dolor adentro de el o aquel día en que Phoebe le dijo la verdad del porque Helga se fue.

- Vamos Arnold me estas asustando y si no me dices el porque no voy a dormir - mirandl a su amigo

- Bien - dudando, lo miro, suspiro y continuó - fue desde...

Continuará...

**##############################**

**Y aquí termina otro capitulo de mi raro fic, estoy llevando la historia un poco fuera de su objetivo, tengo ideas locas, pero no pasara nada que no se pueda leer je que cosas digo.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen este fic y gracias por aguantarme a la hora de subir capítulos( obvio para los que leen este fic) ya sin tanto discurso gracias y no vemos.**

**ZoeyNyx- elemento espíritu **

**Fuera ;) **


End file.
